When Worlds Collide and Corrupt
by Kitsuneforlife
Summary: What happens when the spirit detectives and Kuronue are thrown into Inuyasha's problems. That would be fine if not for the three fanatical people who are also involved. Mix in a bit of randomness and things will get a little more corrupt.
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide and Corrupt

Summary: What happens when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuronue gets thrown into Inuyasha's world? That is okay but when three females who simply love anime gets thrown there also things corrupt. It is now a fight for dignity for everyone as the females do things you would never think of. Strongly cautioned this story is funny.

Name:Keia

Nickname:Kiki

Age:20

Height:5'2

Skin color:Tan

Eye color:Light brown

Hair color and length:Black and down to her waist

Favorite color(s):Black and anything shiny

Favorite anime character(s):Hiei and Koga

Favorite animal(s):Wolves, dogs, and cats

Motto: What are you and (some one's name) doing

Name:Keishan

Age:19

Height:5'4

Skin color: Milk chocolate

Eye color:Chocolate brown

Hair color and length:Jet black and down to her shoulders

Favorite color(s):Pink, purple, indigo blue, black, red, silver, gold

Favorite anime character(s):Sesshomaru and Kuronue

Favorite animal(s):Cats and dogs

Motto1:I'm a real pretty girl but I fight like a man

Motto2:Don't mess with me, I'll kick your ass

Name:Nicole

Nickname:Nikki

Age:18

Height:5'3

Skin color:Caramel

Eye color:Hazel

Hair color and length:Reddish brown and down to her elbows

Favorite color(s):Pink, purple, baby blue, red, and silver

Favorite anime character(s):Kurama/Yoko and Kuronue

Favorite animal(s):Foxes, wolves, cats, and dogs

Motto:What the fuck!

-Inuyasha

Age:200+

-Kagome

Age:20

-Sango

Age:21

-Miroku

Age:22

-Shippo

Age:70+

-Sesshomaru

Age:900+

-Yusuke

Age:19

-Kuwabara

Age:19

-Kurama/Yoko

Age:20/300+

-Hiei

Age:20

-Kuronue

Age:500+

Story:

It was one in the afternoon on a Saturday in mid-July and Keishan, Keia, and Nicole were packing for a trip to Japan. "Finally I have finished packing," Nicole said with a sigh as she finished packing three suite cases. "It is about damn time are you trying to make us late!" Keishan yelled/asked as Nicole glared at her. "Look here buddy you have four things and Keia five and you yell at me for my three suite cases you two should have taken longer!" Nicole yelled as Keishan snarled at her. "Don't mess with me I'll kick your ass and I am not yelling at you for how many items you have I am for the loss of time! Keia are you ready!" Keishan yelled not knowing where Keia is.

"Did someone call me?" Keia said getting of the floor on the side of her bed with a hersey's bar in her mouth. "Hey you got anymore?" Nicole asked clearly addicted to chocolate. "Come on you guys are going to make us miss the plane!" Keishan yelled as Nicole and Keia rolled their eyes gathering their suite cases. The three left their apartment locking the door as they went outside seeing their ride.

"Hey bro I hope we didn't keep you waiting?" Nicole said to her older brother Mike who was taking them to the airport in his silver, four door, six wheeler dodge ram. "Nope I just got here need help with your luggage?" Mike said walking over to the girls assisting them with their things. After all was settled, Mike drove the girls to the airport and got them unpacked. "Be careful you three okay." Mike said as waved his sister and her two friends bye. "Okay," Nicole responded waving back as the girls walked inside the airport. The girls then got everything at the airport settled and boarded the plane which left shortly after. After thirty minutes of flying the three females saw a small black hole appear that sucked them and their luggage in teleporting them away leaving the other passengers alone.

About an hour later Nicole started to awake. "Hey Inuyasha I think she is started to come to!" a females voice yelled. _I know that voice but I don't remember who it belongs to.'_ Nicole thought as she slowly sat up with a groan as she looked up seeing Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuronue.. "Excuse me are you alright Nicole?" Kurama asked with concern in his eyes. _"Are you sure that is her Yoko?" Kurama spoke to his other soul. "I am possitive red that is Nicole She has finally come back to us."_ "Please take me to a mental hospital I am going insane and if I weren't everyone knows that Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho aren't together and how the hell did you know my name." Nicole said standing up. "What are you talking about Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho?" Inuyasha asked.

Nicole then walked up to Kurama and ran her fingers through his red hair. "It feels real and it is soft." Nicole said to herself as everyone looked at her wierd. "Okay some chick we don't even know is molesting him." Yusuke said wide eyed. Nicole then walked up to Yusuke taking a deep breathe and yelled, "Yusuke! I am not molesting Kurama say something else and you eat dirt!" "What a minute how did you know their names we didn't tell you any of them!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs.

Keia and Keishan then sat up as they stared at everyone with blank expressions. "Some one pinch me," Keishan said not believing she was seeing anime characters as Inuyasha walked over to her and pinched her. "Owwwww!" Keishan yelled rubbing her arm as she noticed Sesshomaru.

Keishan then got up and ran to Sesshomaru as she started petted his fluff as everyone looked at her crazy. "Don't touch me," Sesshomaru said moving away from Keishan. "I MAY BE SEXY, COOL, AND OUT OF SIGHT BUT SESSHY THERE IS DYNOMITE!" Keishan yelled as Sesshomaru growled at her. "Don't call me Sesshy." "Okay Fluffy," Keishan said chipperly. "Don't call me Fluffy neither."

"Kurama is it true...nevermind I have to find out for myself," Nicole said walking up to Kurama with mischief playing on her face. "Is what true?" Kurama asked as Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck looking him in the eye. "What are yo-?" Kurama asked as Nicole pushed him against a tree as her lips suddenly conneted with his. Everyone's jaws was on the ground by this sudden occurance. Shocked to say the least Kurama opened his mouth as Nicole quickly slipped her tongue in his mouth and began to massage Kurama's tongue with hers. Kurama then reversed the situation with Nicole's back now against the tree as they both battled for domination over each's mouth. _So it isn't true that is good considering he is one of my favorite characters and mmm is he good.' _Nicole thought as Kurama pulled back, both him and her panting lightly looking each other in the eyes as Nicole giggled and ran over to Keishan and Keia "Oh my god, he is such a good kisser!" Nicole squealed quietly to her two friends.

"What the hell was that now she kisses him!" Yusuke yelled surprised. "Nicole are you crazy he is just paper no offense Kurama!" Keishan yelled at Nicole. "Uh why did you just kiss Kurama?" Kuwabara asked with a dumbfounded expression. "What are you talking about I didn't kiss Kurama I don't know what you are talking about," Nicole said in the low innocent naive voice. Keishan then punched Nicole in the back of the head making her scream and say, "Okay the reason I kissed Kurama is because he is attrative and I was seeing if some fanfictions were true. Some people think that Kurama and Hiei are...gay together. Don't get me wrong that wasn't the only reason I kissed him the other is a secret." "I am not attracted to men!" Hiei yelled with a fist in the air. "Calm down shorty she wasn't saying that you were...others did." Keishan yelled as Hiei glared at her. "Do not call me shorty if you value your pitiful life." Hiei growled at Keishan "Pitiful!" Keishan yelled as Hiei flinched at her loud voice. "Shorty!" Keia yelled as she ran and jumped on Hiei making them both hit the ground. "Get off of me!" Hiei yelled getting up making Keia hit the ground as she started laughing. "Are you stupid?" Yusuke asked as Keia continued to laugh. "I am not stupid annoying Hiei is fun," Keia said getting off of the ground.

"I am sorry I haven't properly introduced myself I am Nicole," Nicole said as everyone stared at her. "I am Keia." "And I Keishan." "Um Kurama do you know how we got here because it isn't everyday some one ends up in anime?" Nicole asked Kurama knowing that he was the smartest, Kurama was stilling blushing, he studdered with his answer. "I-I d-don't know Kuronue, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I-I also don't belong here. It seems we have switched dimensions." Nicole smirked knowing good and well he also liked the kiss.

Keishan then grabbed a stick and threw it passed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who started to pursue it. "They are dogs!" Keishan and Nicole exclaimed as Sesshomaru stopped and turned around heading back to them. "Hn ridiculous," Sesshomaru said glaring at the two girls and Inuyasha ran passed him with the stick in his mouth. Inuyasha took the stick back to Keishan as he dropped it in front of her. Keishan then started petting Inuyasha's ears saying, "Good boy." "He never does that with me" Kagome grumbled with a hint of jealousy. "Can I have a hamburger, large fries, strawberry milkshake, with a side order of jealousy," Keishan said looking at Kagome. "I was just saying." Kagome retorted. I'm Sprung by T-Pain started playing as everyone looked at Nicole who pulled a magenta colored razor cell phone out of her pocket answering it putting it on speaker phone.

Nicole: Hello.

Other person: Hey Latina Bina Wina this is Chayce.

Keishan: Ewww, he actually calls you that!

Nicole:-ignoring Keishan- I could have guessed, anyway I know my first name is Latina but please don't call me bina wina.

Chayce: Okay well are you free later on or are you busy like other times if not maybe we can go to the movies?

Nicole: Sorry but I'm in Japan

Chayce: You lie

Nicole: You want proof -Looks around seeing who could prove it to him and Keishan takes the phone-

Keishan: We are in Japan and just to let you know Nicole has a boyfriend named Shuichi if she liked you as much as you thought she did she wouldn't have been lip locking with her boyfriend earlier. Just to let you know they also got busy Nicole does not have her virginity anymore.

Nicole: Keishan I am going to KILL YOU!

Chayce: Oh okay bye -click-

"Kurama my boyfriend and me not a virgin? I WILL KILL YOU!" Nicole said as Kurama tried to surpress a blush, Keishan had a look of explain yourself so did others. "Well you wanted Chayce off your back right?" Keishan asked as Nicole growled. "NOT LIKE THAT AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM A VIRGIN!" Nicole yelled back. "We know you get all hot and scared when you are in the presence of sexy men." Keia teased. "I do not I have just been reserving myself" Nicole stated.

Nicole then walked up to Kurama with a smirk as he stared at her with a blank expression. "Kurama I hope you aren't mad at me for earlier but can I ask you a favor?" Nicole said with a innocent pleading face. "It depends," Kurama responded looking down on the shorter female. "Can you bring Yoko out for me?" Nicole asked. "NO YOU BIG IDIOT!" Keishan yelled knowing good and well who Yoko was and how he acts. "I don't think that is wise." Kurama responded knowing that Yoko can be a pervert. "_Let me out, let me out," _Yoko ordered Kurama as Kurama rolled his eyes. "Okay I will but be warned he isn't what I would call...ordinary." Kurama said as he flicked between Yoko and himself finally settling at Yoko.

"Oh my goodness you are seven feet one inch not to mention hot just how I dreamed. " Nicole said openly admiring the spirit fox making him smirk. Nicole then grabbed one of her suite cases and stood on it as she started rubbing Yoko's ears. "They are so soft and fluffy." Nicole said as she continued to rub Yoko's ears. "Yoko one question I have never seen your tail move so is it a tail or overgrown butt hairs?" Yoko then wrapped his tail around Nicole's waist, "I believe it's a tail," Yoko said as Nicole continued to rub his ears. Keishan looked over to Sesshomaru and frowned. "What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"How come you don't have cute ears like that!" Keishan asked. "Uhh..." Sesshomaru answered. "But nooooo, you just had to have pointy ears!" Keishan said. "Ears aren't everything," Kuronue said. "K-Kuronue!" Keishan and Nicole exclaimed as they ran over to him "I love you!" "Wha?" Kuronue said clearly he was shocked that two girls that he hardly knew were saying they loved him. "Yeah what do ya mean you love him!" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't love Kuronue like I do Yoko but he is sexy," Nicole clarified. "Yeah, he is cute, if Sesshomaru didn't exsist Kuronue would be my main man!" Keishan said hugging the bat demon. "Hey back off!" Nicole said "He's mine!" Keishan frowned and pushed Nicole off 'her' bat-demon. "Uh-un! You have Yoko that perverted fox!" Keishan yelled "So stop butting in!"

"Yoko and Kuronue are both mine!" Nicole yelled back. Keishan then pushed Nicole as she stumbled back tripping off of a rock waiting to hit the ground...but she never landed, instead she felt two hands on her waist that lifted her in the air. Looking up Nicole seen hazel/gold eyes reconizing them as Yoko's as Nicole blushed furiously. "Uh...thank you Yoko." Nicole said shyly. Yoko then turned Nicole around in his hands so that she was now facing him. _Yield to temptation, yield to temptation, don't do it.' _Nicole told herself over again in her head. Before Nicole knew it Yoko's lips were connected to hers and his tongue was in her mouth as he tried to dominate her. Nicole then battled back too stubborn to lose. The two then broke apart as Nicole realized her back was to a tree and her legs were around Yoko's waist. "How the hell did I get like this oh my goodness. I must be redder than a beet right now!" _I can't believe I was to caught up in the kiss I didn't realized he moved I am such an embarrassment.' _Yoko then put Nicole down with as smirk as her legs were completely shaky.

Yoko then leaned down to Nicole's left ear and whispered, "A bit shaky are we," Nicole only smirked. Yoko then started planting small kisses down Nicole's neck as she moaned and tilted her head to the right giving Yoko more access. Yoko smirked as he started licking the nape of Nicole's neck making her moan again. Yoko then started sucking on her neck as he then massaged it with his tongue. Yoko then pulled back and smirked as Nicole made a small involuntary sound of disappointment. "I do believe my work here is done," Yoko stated looking down at Nicole. Keishan, Keia, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuronue then pushed Yoko out of the way looking at Nicole as they all gasped. "Nicole you got a hicky!" Keishan yelled with her eyes budging out of the socket. Nicole ignored everything everyone said and asked she don't know why she kissed him it was like she knew him a while ago and it just felt right. Nicole then walked away finding a nice shady tree to sit under and fell asleep. Nicole was up all night and was overdo for some rest.

"Yoko that is the first girl I've seen you give a hickey could it be your attracted to this girl and only knew her for a few hours?" Kuronue asked looking at Yoko who only summoned some vines having them form a bed as he pushed through everyone picking Nicole up laying her on the bed. "I assure you Kuronue I have not just met her," Yoko responded to his friend's latter question. "Darn Yoko your kisses are that powerful?" Keia asked. "Why did you give her a hickey?" Keishan asked out of curiousity. "You know how you pitiful humans have that boyfriend girlfriend thing well it is like that only the hickey tells other demons she is already taken or in other words his. The only difference is if the couple break up or don't like each other the hickey will go away," Hiei answered.

Miroku then sighed and walked up to Keia and Keishan. "Excuse me ladies but will any of you bear my children?" Miroku asked getting hit in the back of the head by Sango and punched in the face by Keia and Keishan. "This is going to be a long time." Keishan muttered to herself.

Chapter 1 end

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide and Corrupt

Chapter 2

"So about already knowing this girl tell the story, Yoko," Kuronue urged.

"For the past five years I have been going to demon world every night meeting Nicole. She thinks she is dreaming but she actually do come here I don't know how. We have obtained a relationship with each other. In fact she isn't what she appears to be. She thinks she is dreaming but the things that were done was real," Yoko said as everyones eyes bucked.

"You mean you got busy with her?" Yusuke asked. "No...not yet at least," Yoko said as Keishan's and Keia's jaws fell to the ground. "How is it that she came here and how do we know you aren't bluffing?" Keishan asked. "Ask her about the dreams with Yoko Kurama," Yoko said as he jumped in the tree where Nicole was sleeping by.

LATER THAT DAY

Nicole woke up about six hearing Kuwabara talking to some one. Sitting up Nicole looked and saw Kuwabara on her cell phone. Nicole didn't really never like Kuwabara in the first place and now he is using her cell phone without permission in fact she wouldn't give him permission. Noticing Nicole was awake Keishan looked at Kuwabara and yelled, "Run Kuwabara run!" Kuwabara ignored Keishan and continued to talk on the phone as everyone else looked at Nicole and noticed she was mad no pissed. "I don't play that shit man give me my fucking phone!" Nicole yelled as she smacked Kuwabara to the ground and took her cell phone.

Nicole: Who the fuck is this!

Person on the phone: Um Yukina, I'm sorry.

Nicole: Whoops sorry. Hey you my girl, how are you? Oh man my bad Kuwabara get up off the ground you didn't tell me you was talking to Yukina. Ain't that a bitch my girl fucking Kuwabara. Gives the phone back to Kuwabara as she felt a cold chill on her neck

Hiei: What did you say -glaring at Nicole-

Nicole: -laughs nervously- nice Hiei

Kuwabara: Hello?

Yukina: Um call me back later bye -click-

"What the hell you do that for!" Kuwabara yelled at Nicole who snatched her cell phone from him. "Why the hell you use my phone without permission! I have a right to take my phone in the middle of your calls if I want, I own it!" Nicole yelled back. "Kuwabara she does have a point," Keishan pointed out. "You are so lucky I don't hit girls but I can do this!" Kuwabara yelled as Yoko growled. Kuwabara ran, picked Nicole up and threw her in a nearby river the gang was relaxing by. Nicole instantly came back up as she began cussing Kuwabara out. "Hey what the fuck you do that for I am going to kick your ass."

Nicole then noticed that there was a snake swimming in the river as she jumped onto Yoko (because he was closer to her) screaming. "It is a snake ahhhhhhh!" Keishan then looked as the snake swam onto land and started slithering by her as she scream and jumped on Sesshomaru, "I hate snakes!" "Get off of me," Sesshomaru demanded as he kept trying to pry Keishan off...didn't work. "Kill the snake first!" Keishan yelled making Sesshomaru flinch because she was in his ear. "Yes kill the snake, kill the snake!" Nicole yelled getting Yoko soaked because she was still clinging to him though he didn't seem to mind getting wet. Yusuke then got a stick and put it near the snake as it wrapped around it. Yusuke then went over to Keishan who instantly started running as he chased her with it. Keishan then punched Yusuke in the face and the stick and snake flew an dlanded right next to Nicole and Yoko. "KILL IT, KILL IT!" Nicole yelled as Yoko almost instantly stompped the snake killing it. "Thank you," Keishan and Nicole both said with a sigh of relief.

Keia then jumpped out of a tree and walking over to Keishan and Nicole dragging them away a distance so the others won't hear them. "I seen some soul collectors flying north of here," Keia said as Nicole and Keishan smirked. "I thought Naraku killed the hoe I guess we have to finish his job," Keishan said with a evil smrik. "Yes personally myself I can't stand the claypot," Nicole said. The three girls then went back to the group and dug in their belongings as they all got bats. "What are you gonna do with those?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh nothing just go exploring," Keia said innocently. "Well at least one person needs to be with you it is not exactly safe," Kagome said. "No we're fine we aren't going far but how about this if we aren't back by an hour send some one to come and get us, or if we are in trouble we will scream okay," Nicole said as everyone looked at her strange. "If you are going at least take Kirara with you," Sango offered as the three girls turned to offer down. "Look if they want to go and get killed let them," Inuyasha said earning some glares. "Well buh bye," the three said as they ran off. As Keia said earlier their were some soul collectors going north and if they followed they would indeed find Kikyo.

WITH THE OTHERS

"Are you sure it was wise to let them go like that I mean your girl and her friends?" Kuronue asked Yoko. "Trust me if I know Nicole she can take care of herself," Yoko responded. "One question how are you two still alive you were killed not to long ago?" Sesshomaru asked Yoko and Kuronue. "It seems I wasn't killed I was in this one tank thingy at this on demon named Mukuro's palace," Kuronue responded. "And I turned into a spirit form and stayed like that for 500 years then went to the human world. We somehow got thrown 500 years into the past though," Yoko responded. Sesshomaru then turned into and orb and floated away. "I wonder where he is going?" Kagome asked.

WITH THE GIRLS

After about twenty-five minutes of following the soul collectors the three came across Kikyo. "Who are you?" Kikyo asked the three girls with bats. "Well if it isn't Kinky-hoe," Keishan responded. "I shall ask you once more who are you?" Kikyo asked, her patience running thin. "Baseball players," the three responoded. "Baseball players? Well leave if you value your soul," Kikyo warned. "We aren't really baseball players but we are now since you threatened us we weren't even going to harm you either, I am lying like a mug right now," Keishan said as she ran to Kikyo and hit her in the shoulder which cracked. "Batters up!" Keia yelled as she joined Keishan in breaking Kikyo. "She really is a claypot," Nicole said staring at Kikyo, "Oh well she threatened my soul - crack-." Little did the girls know Sesshomaru was up in the tree watching them. He really didn't care what they did though. Inuyasha then busted through the trees and saw Kikyo getting cracked up by the three 'baseball players.' "What are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled as the three girls turned around and saw the silver haired hanyou. Sesshomaru then jumped down and grabbed the three girls speeding away. Knowing Inuyasha he will kill them for hurting Kikyo and Yoko will kill him for killing Nicole which no one can stop Yoko and he wanted to kill Inuyasha himself.

WITH THE GROUP

Sesshomaru then sped to the group and dropped the three girls to the ground. "Hey what you do that for Sesshy!" Keishan yelled as Yoko quirked an eyebrow. "Sesshomaru wouldn't have brought you back for no reason what happened?" "Um...I didn't do anything it was Keia and Keishan," Nicole said pointing to the two. "Ironic let me remind you that you were the one who cracked the right and left leg," Keia reminded. "I was threatened what else am I to do?" Nicole questioned. "I didn't do anything to that claypot," Keishan said innocently. "Tell us," Yusuke ordered. "Okay picture it Cicily 1942," Keishan said as Keia and Nicole busted out laughing. "Okay you wanna know the truth we were walking right and this hoe came up and started attacking us with her white dragons and we used our bats in self defense," Nicole said laughing nervously. "Weird not how I remeber it," Sesshomaru added. "Shut up doggy boy you didn't see anything," Nicole said Sesshomaru growled. "I knew he was a dog arrreeeee," Keia said as Nicole and Keishan started laughing.

"Oh yeah Nicole what about those dreams with Yoko Kurama?" Keia asked. "How did you know I know I had one every night since I was thirteen. The best dreams on earth I mean uh..." Nicole said as Keia and Keishan smirked. "I told you they were real," Yoko said smirking. "What are you talking about?" Nicole said facing Yoko. "The dreams you had since you were thirteen were real you were really in demon world," Yoko said. "You lie if so then where is the lock it I gave you huh," Nicole said as Yoko pulled a lock it out of his pocket and indeed it was the one she gave him in one of her 'dreams'. "You stole that from some one else, okay then tell me what you gave me for my 17th birthday," Nicole challenged. "I gave you a gold diamond bracelet and then we made out in the cave behind the waterfa.." Yoko said as he was cut off. "OKAY OKAY I BELIEVE!" Nicole yelled. "Hmm what is this making out in a cave behind the waterfall?" Keia asked poking Nicole who was blushing furiously.

Inuyasha then came yelling as the girls instantly held the bats behind their backs, "Saved by the mutt," Nicole said sighing in relief. "What the hell did her! Her whole body is cracked, her face is cracked, she ugly!" "Uh Inuyasha she been ugly," Keishan said. "How did we do anything without any weapons?" Nicole questioned. "Yeah," Keishan agreed. "Then what is that behind your backs," Sesshomaru taking Keishan's bat holding in the air. "You tattle tale I thought you was the cool brother and Inuyasha the dumb one," Keishan said. "What did you do to Kikyo?" Kagome questioned. "You know you would have did the same thing Kagome," Keia added. "You three are going to hell!" Inuyasha yelled. "And we are going to be sitting right next to that claypot," Keia, Keishan, and Nicole added. "You know what Sesshomaru didn't tell you the part that she threatened to take our beautiful souls," Nicole said. "Beautiful souls what beautiful souls?" Inuyasha added. "Jessie McCartney wrote that song for my because I have a beautiful soul and Nicole had a crush on him since she was five," Keishan said. "What!" Nicole and Yoko yelled. "Keishan you in love with a stripper!" Nicole retorted. "WHAT!" Everyone yelled. "Shut up Inuyasha you don't even know what a stripper is and Nicole why don't I tell anyone about your crush on Yomi!" Keishan yelled. "WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!" everybody yelled. "She lying ya'll she lying," Nicole said. "No way T-Pain made that song for you. You sprung off a Yomi got her doing things she never do if I ain't been she telling me she sprung," Keishan sung as Nicole then punched her in the face.

Keishan then uppercutted Nicole making her fly and fall as Nicole got back up growling charging at Keishan again. "I thought they were friends," Shippo said. Keishan and Nicole then started scrapping. "Well you see when they fight they are enemies but afterwards they are cool again so you see it a weird relationship. It's about to be a what girlfight. The one on the left is Keishan and the one on the right is Yoko's woman." Keia started singing. "Oh yeah," Yoko said. "DAMN THEY ARE KILLING EACH OTHER LOOK AT THE BLOOD!" Yusuke yelled. "Okay that is enough of that, yet and though I was getting some good views I mean let me break them up," Yoko said as he went and grabbed Nicole and Sesshomaru grabbed Keishan. "LET GO OF ME I WILL FUCK HER UP!" Keishan and Nicole yelled. "Uh think you two have done enough damage besides I can't have my future mate getting hurt," Yoko said as Nicole's eyes bucked. "Future mate?" Nicole questioned blushing. "Aren't you going to finish or are you afraid...Yoko's bitch!" Keishan said as Nicole growled and pushed Yoko away going back after Keishan.

"I know how to break them up," Yusuke said smirking, "Brian called he said that he enjoyed that kis." Instantly Nicole was covering Yusuke's mouth trying to shut him up. "Wait I know you answered her phone earlier but you never told us who it was and why they called so it was Brian hmm what did you do," Keia asked. "Brian?" Kuwabara questioned. "Okay the story is I was out with my friend Brian and we were just going around the city, I was telling him something and out of the blue he kissed me. I didn't want him to kiss because I don't like him like that," Nicole explained. "You are in defiance you loved it I mean he did," Yusuke said. Yoko then glared at Nicole as he ran off with his extreme speed. "Wait it wasn't what it sounds like!" Nicole yelled after Yoko who just kept running. "I guess I should have told him the part where Brian asked why you kicked him in the balls for kissing you eh?" Yusuke asked as Nicole smacked him and ran off. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Keishan said shaking her head. "Hey shouldn't we send some one after Nicole I mean the demons will get her?" Keia asked. "If I know Nicole then she can take care of herself besides she needs her time alone," Keishan answered. "Yusuke lets just say you have earned an enemy. Nicole holds grudges and you are on her shit list. You ruined her trust and love with Kurama and Yoko and she will get you", Keia said.

AN HOUR LATER

Nicole slowed her pace some as her wounds from Keishan started taking a toll on her as she thought about what Yoko said about her dreams being real. _"Come to think of it the dreams weren't like real ones it was real. A scar I got on my shoulder was in my dreams was there in the real world too. Yoko did state some events that happened. Now it was all gone because Yoko is mad at me and I don't know where to find him. Everything the past five years builded up was taken away by Yusuke. The kiss was nothing I didn't like Brian like that and I kicked him in the nuts not to mention brushed my teeth and did some mouthwash about twenty times that day. In fact if I had a chance to go back to my world I wouldn't because I want to be with Yoko,"_ Nicole thought as she sat against a tree, pulling her knees up to her face and started crying. Out of the blue Nicole started sneezing and coughing.

_"Why am I so cold it is hot outside. I forgot I didn't change clothes or anything when Kuwabaka threw me into the river then I lost alot of blood because Keishan slashed my right arm, left leg, and back her nails don't even look sharp so how did she gash me up. I feel dizzy why am I so..."_ Nicole then fainted.

"You know how you said let Nicole be?" Kuronue asked. "Yeah," Keishan answered eating a bowl of ramen noodles she had. "Well you may have just killed your friend. When Kuwabara threw her in the river she didn't dry off or anything and then in the fight with you her right arm, left leg, and back was slashed up leaving huge gashes on each. There is no way she survived that much blood loss and have a cold at the same time. If she didn't die on her own then a demon killed her because she lost so much energy," Kuronue explained as Keishan spit her noodles out. "You are just now telling us that we could have killed Nicole! I didn't mean to slash her up though," Keishan said getting up about to go search for Nicole. "Why don't you stay here it is eight and getting dark I'll go out and look for her," Kuronue offered as Keishan and Keia nodded. "Inuyasha go to help also," Kagome said as the hanyou feh'd. "Why should I she tried to kill Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Nevermind about that still go!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and agreed.

"The rest of you stay here so we know where you are and besides Sesshomaru and Hiei would be here to protect you," Kuronue said then ran off as Inuyasha followed. They followed the drops of Nicole's blood and came across a huge puddle by a tree shortly after but no Nicole. No more traces of blood or her scent was left it was like she vanished. Inuyasha and Kuronue searched all night then returned to everyone in the morning. "Did you find her?" Keia asked full of hope. Kuronue then said, "No there weren't any leads left when we found a big puddle of her blood it was like she disappeared..."

Please Review_   
_


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide and Corrupt

Chapter 3

It was about six in the morning when Nicole awoke nice and warm under a blanket as she began to sit up winking when a sharp pain shot through her back and arm. She then heard a voice she never wanted to hear other than through the television. "I see you have awoken my name is N." "I already know what your name is it's Mudd," Nicole said as Naraku growled. Nicole then looked beside her and saw Naraku in his full demon form (With the three tentacles coming out of his back, the long blue coat, the eyes on the backs of his hands and the one on his chest, and the armor). "I know it is Naraku," Nicole said looking down seeing she was wearing a kimono but under that she could feel the bandages. "You have been asleep for four days not to mention you were badly injured when I found you," Naraku said as Nicole stood up. "It's a spider!" Nicole said as she started smacking and hitting Naraku who grabbed her wrist with a growl. "Can I go now Mudd?" Nicole said as Naraku growled. "It's Naraku." "Naraku, Mudd same thing," Nicole said just to annoy Naraku. "I am not stopping you," Naraku said as Nicole left. Naraku then looked out the window of his castle and smirked at Nicole.

Nicole started walking as she then realized she didn't know her way back to everyone. Naraku's barrier then opened and let Nicole out. Nicole just walked forward not caring where she went she will eventually find some one. After about an hour of walking Nicole saw the waterfall that her and Yoko used to sometimes sit in the cave behind it. _"The cave behind the waterfall...Yoko,"_ Nicole thought as she started crying as she started walking up the hill that leads to the top of the waterfall. Nicole then stepped into the water as she carefully started climbimg down the rocks beneath the waterfall where she soon felt the opening to the cave.

Nicole then slipped and felt hitting the cave floor hard with a scream as all three of her wounds opened. Nicole then looked up and saw Yoko who had angry eyes but deep beneath those eyes was sadness and Nicole saw it. Yoko then started to walked out when Nicole got up and grabbed his arm. "Yoko wait it was what it sounded like I don't like Brian besides I don't associate with him anymore because of the kiss. I didn't like it and I assualted him afterwards," Nicole said staring up at Yoko who kept looking forward. Yoko then swung his arm away from Nicole and said, "Are you done yet, I'm done listening." "Wait Yoko," Nicole said as Yoko jumped out of the waterfall and left.

Nicole then rested for a few hours as she was filled with sadness and anger. Nicole then jumped out of the waterfall diving into the water below. When Nicole got on land a whirlwind came toward her and hit her as the whirlwind and Nicole fell backwards. Looking Nicole realized it was Koga. "Uh are you okay?" Koga asked getting up as he helped Nicole to her feet. "Are you going to see Kagome?" Nicole asked as Koga nodded. "I am going there to would you mind giving me a lift?" Nicole asked as Koga kneeled down as Nicole got on his back. "Hold on tight," Koga said speeding away. I about half an hour Koga made it to the group but didn't show himself yet as Nicole climbed off of his back and saw Yoko giving her lock it to Keia.

"Give this to Nicole when you see her," Yoko said dropping the lock it in Keia's hand. "Your saying you aren't going to mate with her?" Kuronue asked. "I don't know," Yoko responded. "You asshole Nicole kicked Brian in the nuts and came home brushing her teeth using up half the thing of mouthwash. She went looking for you and now we can't find her and you say that you heartless bastard! Nicole risked her life to find you and tell you the truth but now Nicole could be dead!" Keishan yelled at Yoko. "I just seen her earlier," Yoko responded. "If you did how come you didn't bring her back? She has been missing for four days!" Keishan yelled back. "She'll come back and when she does give her the lock it back," Yoko responded as he turned started to walk away.

"_You didn't do anything to Yoko yet in though he hates you. Use the power of the shikon jewel shard to kill him," _Naraku's voice rang in Nicole's head as her eyes glazed over with darkness and an evil aura surrounded her. Nicole then charged at Yoko with full speed by the power of the tanted jewel and punched him in the face not giving him time to react. Everyone then went for cover as a battle unfolded between Yoko and Nicole. "Nicole has a sacred jewel shard embeded in her back!" Kagome yelled. Nicole then charged at Yoko again who was shocked as she tried hitting him various times but failed as he dodged every attack. Yoko then got behind Nicole and hooked his arms under hers so she couldn't attack. Nicole then bit Yoko's arm real hard making blood gush out. Taking back control over her body Nicole whispered, "Help me I have no control over my body." Yoko then let go of Nicole as she felt to her knees. _"Kill him,"_ Naraku's voice rang through Nicole's head again as she was taken back over. Nicole ran over to Inuyasha with lightening speed as she grabbed the Tetsaiga as it transformed and ran back over to Yoko. "Die," Nicole said as she brought the Tetsaiga down trying to hit slash Yoko down the middle as he caught the sword between his two hands holding it off. "Forgive me Nicole," Yoko said as he lifted the sword up along with Nicole and slung it toward his left harshly making Nicole lose grip on the sword and fly with her back smacking into a large tree hard hitting the ground falling unconscience. Naraku's poisonous insects then grabbed the jewel shard in Nicole's back and flew off.

Yoko was the first to be kneeling beside Nicole as he noticed that all of her wounds re-opened again luckily he hadn't given her any new wounds. Koga then came off of behind the trees as he joined everyone else around Nicole no one noticed him. Yoko then started healing Nicole's wounds, after he was finished he grabbed Nicole and jumped up in a tree pulling Nicole securely in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

AN HOUR LATER

Nicole woke up with her back against some ones chest as much as she hated to admit she was very comfortable but Yoko is not off the hook so easily. Nicole then started to move trying to get out of Yoko's lap then she realized she was in a tree. She wasn't afraid of heights just afraid to fall. "Get me down," Nicole said calmly as Yoko wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped out of the tree. "Oh shit! Duck for cover hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" Keishan yelled. Yoko then got on his knees, wrapping his arms around Nicole. "Nicole I'm sorry I didn't know," Yoko said looking Nicole in the eyes with complete sorrow in his. "I'm sorry! I tried to tell you but you didn't listen! In the cave you heard but didn't listen! You had you're chances but the last straw was when you gave my pendant to Keia, I was there! I told you it was him who kissed me I didn't kiss him back or anything it was nothing between us! If you truely wanted me you would have listened! I didn't even want to go back to my world just to be with you but now I would love to go back just to get away from you! I don't ever want to see you again you bitch! I HATE YOU!" With that Nicole started storming off leaving Yoko on his knees with a hurt expression. "Uh Nicole," Keishan said. "Don't talk to me!" Nicole said as she continued to walk away.

Once Nicole was fully out of sight Kagome turned to Yoko and said, "She loves you. That is the reason she got so mad because she wanted you to listen and since you didn't she won't take you back so easily. You see we girls have to teach guys a lesson. I bet she is somewhere right now crying because it hurted to say those things to you and it hurted that you wouldn't listen to her. Your best move would be to take the lock it back and go cheer her up, then bring her back. Swallow your pride for once! "She won't come back to me it is useless to try it will only make things worse."

For some strange reason Keishan started whispering in Sesshomaru's ear as his right eye started twitching. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked Keishan. "I'll start singing," Keishan warned. "Okay," Sesshomaru agreed quickly. "You haven't even heard me sing!" Keishan yelled after Sesshomaru.

WITH NICOLE

"He didn't have to...THAT BASTARD!" Nicole said falling on all fours. "I HATE THAT BASTARD!" Nicole yelled as she heard the bushes shuffle. Turning around Nicole saw Sesshomaru. Quickly standing up Nicole asked, "What are you doing here?" "So you're here, so now you're depressed, you're a busy girl," Sesshomaru said as Nicole glared. "I AM NOT DEPRESSED I HATE THAT BITCH!" Nicole yelled. "Your such a weakling and liar, it's written on your face you love him. I will tell you this just so you could stop whining. The brawls were petty and they're making you look weak and petty. Either you can forgive Yoko and stop being childish or you can keep acting like a weakling," Sesshomaru said. "I am not a weakling. Yeah right! And why did you come do you even care?" Nicole asked. "You should thank your best friend," Seshomaru said. "My best friend?" "That Keishan woman, she bugged me into coming. She wanted me to come and get you." "If Yoko wanted my forgiveness why didn't he come himself!" "He was so upset by your words he haven't moved and inch in shock. Your friend Keishan is...interesting." "Let me translate for you. I came to get you to hook me up with your friend Keishan because I like her," Nicole said. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" "I've done my part," Sesshomaru said as he continued walking away.

WITH THE OTHERS

"When is your friend coming back I mean we need to locate the other jewel shards," Inuyasha asked. "Don't worry she is coming in 5-4-3-2-1..." Keishan said. Sesshomaru and Nicole then walked through the woods. Yoko instantly walked over to Nicole and put his hands on her shoulders. "Get off of me!" Nicole yelled as she looked in Yoko's eyes which were begging her to forgive him. "Please," Yoko whispered. "Please what!" Nicole yelled "Please forgive you? Not likely!" she turned away from him "I don't even know why I came back." She saw that her friend Keishan was giving her a look that said 'You dork, I should smack you up side yo head!' Nicole sighed and turned back around to the kitsune. "But you can explain," she said slowly. "Hey guys, let look for a place to set up camp!" Keishan suddenly said. "But I want to see what--" Yusuke was about to protest but then he saw the look Kagome and Keishan were giving him, their looks screamed bloody murder, "I mean...what a great idea!" he said quickly then practically ran down the path away from Keishan and Kagome's heated glares. The others followed after him with sweat drops rolling down their heads.

"Well?" Nicole said folding her arms. "I-I'm sorry," Yoko said hanging his head. "Tell me something I haven't heard," Nicole said as she glared "And if you start crying...I'm leaving!" She was serious too, Nicole did not like to see crying men. "...I shouldn't have listened to Yusuke...it was foolish of me," Yoko said he walked closer to her, but Nicole backed away. "You bet it was!" she said "I mean, can you get any more stupid?" "I suppose I deserved that but...please forgive me," Yoko pleaded. It was silent for a few minutes, you could only hear the wind blowing, Nicole had closed her eyes as if deep in thought. "No," she finally said, Yoko looked taken aback "You hurt me Yoko, you hurt me bad," Nicole continued she wrapped her arms around herself "I can't forgive you...not yet anyway, I can't forgive a person that hurt me like that, so quickly." Yoko stepped closer to Nicole and tried to touch her but she backed away again "But I--" he said but Nicole interrupted him. "No Yoko! As of today, we are nothing more than...friends...distant friends..." she said. "But I don't want us to be just friends!" Yoko said, his voice got a little louder "I'm in love with you!" Nicole was shocked by his words.

in the bushes

"H-He just confessed his feelings for her!" Keishan whispered, she and just some of the others were watching everything that was happening between Yoko and Nicole.

"Yeah, I know!" Kagome agreed "I wonder how will she react."

"Why am I even here?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Oh you know you want to see what happens too!" Keishan teased pulling his hair, he slapped her hand away while she just laughed a little and continued to stare at the 'couple' with a smile on her face.

"Yeah so keep it down!" Yusuke said, yup he was there too.

"Ridiculous humans," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Hey! I resent that!" Keishan said with a glare.

"Can't Yoko hear us?" Keia asked.

"Probably," Miroku said "He is a demon after all."

back with Yoko and Nicole

Nicole was in a state of shock because of Yoko's last words. _"He said he loves me,"_ Nicole thought "But yet..." her thought were cut off Yoko.

"It's true, I really do love you," he said, Nicole turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Yoko but...I've lost faith in you," she said "How could I love you in return if you don't trust me enough to believe me when I say I'm innocent?"

"I-I understand," Yoko said, he wrapped his arms around the girl "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up...I will make you love me again," he gently kissed Nicole's head, released her and ran away leaving Nicole standing there stunned.

_"He ran?"_ Nicole thought with a nervous grin _"After he said he wasn't going to give up, what a very confusing kitsune!"_

"I can't believe he ran!" Keishan's voice reached Nicole's ears.

"Stupid, she could have heard you!" Yusuke's voice reached her ears too.

"**_KEISHAN_**! Don't tell me you were listening the whole time!" Nicole yelled.

"Um...well ya see, what had happen was," was her answer as she popped up from the bushes.

"Why you...prepare to die!" Nicole yelled running towards the bush.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Keishan yelled and was about to punch on the oncoming girl but was picked up by the back of her shirt and Nicole went flying past crashing right into a tree which knocked her unconscience. "Hey what gives Sesshomaru? I was just about to--" but she ws interrupted by his voice.

"You shouldn't hurt her anymore than she already is," he said, Keishan sighed and then smiled.

"Oh well," she said "Uh Sesshomaru...could you let me down now?" Sesshomaru proply dropped her on her butt. "Hey, do you want to break my tail bone?"

"Grab your friend," was all Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

_"What a jerk!"_ Keishan thought glaring at Sesshomaru's back _"And to think he's my fav. character!"_


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide and Corrupt

It was the next day after everyone had eaten breakfast. Keishan, Keia, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo kept hanging around Nicole. The girls kept looking at the nape of Nicole's neck since she was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and jean shorts. "Would you quick poking around me and what are you looking at!" Nicole yelled as Kagome giggled. "Hiei said if one of the people in the couple get mad at each other or starts hating or disliking the other the hickey will disappear but it is still there meaning deep down you still love Yoko," Keishan said. "What are you talking about what couple, what hickey, what love?" Nicole questioned. "You still love Yoko Kura-IIIIIIIIIII know I've been changed," Keishan hurried and sung as Yoko came through the forest. "What is wrong with you?" Nicole questioned as she seen him and got up starting to walk away. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "Me oh I'm going for a walk, because it is such a lovely day," Nicole said in a low voice as she walked through the woods. "You do realize that you are in demon world be careful!" Keia yelled.

"I'm sorry Yoko the rest is up to you I've tried yesterday but you have to win her heart back now," Keishan said. "Actually you don't have to do much she still lo--" Sango cut her off by covering her mouth cut off. "What she means to say is that you have your work cut out for you because she loathes you," Sango said laughing nervously. "What are you talking about?" Yoko asked looking down at the females. "Nothing!" Keishan yelled. "Females are strange," Sesshomaru said as Hiei, Yoko, Inuyasha, and Yusuke nodded. "You know what at least we aren't low down dirty dogs who are hopeless breaking young hearts all the time like Yoko!" Keishan yelled back as Yoko's ears twitched. Keishan then got up and started walking away grabbing Sesshomaru's hand as he looked at her weird. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. "Just come on!" Keishan ordered pulling Sesshomaru. "What are they about to do?" Keia and Yusuke asked implying something.

WITH KEISHAN AND SESSHOMARU

After getting out of hearing and seeing distance Keishan stopped and faced Sesshomaru. "Why did you bring me here?" Sesshomaru asked. Keishan then hugged Sesshomaru who stood there shocked as Keishan let him go blushing, "I just wanted to thank you for go getting Nicole yesterday." "I will never understand you humans," Sesshomaru muttered mostly to himself. "What!" Keishan yelled as she snatched his fluff and ran as he began to pursue her. "Ha ha you can't catch me!" Keishan taunted knowing she was lying. Sesshomaru then used extreme speed and grabbed Keishan's wrist taking his fluff back. Keishan then grabbed the Tokijin and Tensaiga and ran yelling swords for sale. Sesshomaru then grabbed Keishan's wrist backing her up into and tree as he took his swords and put them away while glaring at Keishan. Keishan started laughing as Sesshomaru's expression changed to being confused. Sesshomaru's face then started getting closer to Keishan's as she started blushing.

"Would you kiss already!" Keia yelled popping out of bushes as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo ran as Sesshomaru backed away from a fuming Keishan. Keishan then ran in the opposite direction yelling I need sugar as Sesshomaru hmph'd and walked back to the others. When Sesshomaru reached the others he instantly heard Keia said, "You dumb ass why didn't you kiss her!" "I wasn't about to kiss her," Sesshomaru almost immediately replied. "Sure you weren't," Yusuke teased. Yoko then turned around and went back into the woods.

About five minutes later Keishan came through the woods looking exactly like Sesshomaru. "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled seeing Keishan. She had on a silver wig, gold contacts, make up that looked like the marks Sesshomaru has, a boa that looks like Sesshomaru's fluffy, armor that looks like Sesshomaru's, clothes that matches, shoes that look like his, and where the Tensaiga and Tokijin is she had two sticks. "You look ridiculous," Sesshomaru said as his eye twitched. "I look like you so you must look ridiculous too," Keishan replied. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god my name is Sesshomaru oh my god. I hate my life because my father gave Inuyasha the good sword and not me," Keishan said acting as if she were Sesshomaru. Running her hand through the wig Keishan said, "Ah ha bitch my hair is longer than yours." Everyone was laughing off of the poor imitation of 'Sesshomaru' as the real one glared.

"You are just begging me to kill you," Sesshomaru said glaring at Keishan. "Let me translate for you: Quit trying to imitate me or I will hurt you but I won't kill you because I like you too much," Keishan said. "Why would I like you?" Sesshomaru asked. "The Sesshomaru I know wouldn't allow me to live this long from imitating him or doing the things I did and besides if you hurt me then Yoko is going to kill you because I'm Nikki's best friend," Keishan responded sticking out her tongue. "Who is Nikki?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh yeah I forgot that is Nicole's nickname dummy," Keishan said. Sesshomaru got so mad that he snatched the silver wig off of Keishan's head. "Take off that ridiculous costume," Sesshomaru said. "You take yours off first then we'll talk about me," Keishan retorted. "Uh no don't do it!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes," Keia sang as Sesshomaru's eyes twitched. "I'm in love with a stripper he popping, he rolling, he rolling, he climbing that pole and… I'm in love with a stripper," Keishan sung as Sesshomaru started growling. "Who said I was going to take off my clothes!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I did, what you gonna do about it Sesshy," Keishan said as Sesshomaru growled louder.

Keishan just kept talking so much that she didn't realize Sesshomaru backed her up into a tree and had his hand on her neck but he was not squeezing. "I should kill you now and say it was an accident," Sesshomaru said as Keishan finally realized what was said and done. "Who is Yoko gonna believe any way, a human or me... think about it," Sesshomaru said smirking. "He is going to believe the one who isn't smelling like they are lying idiot!" Keia yelled in the background as Sesshomaru glared at her. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Keishan then she reached up and gently smacks his face! Sesshomaru's eyes then widened as he thought this ridiculous human had the audacity to hit him. Keishan then said, "Good night!" fell asleep from the sugar high kicking her butt. "She just crashed, crashed, crashed, into a ditch… just playing. She needs a golden calculator to divide the time it takes to look inside and realize that real guys go for real," Keia sung Roses by Outkast as a katana shot by her face barely missing her making her shut up. Looking forward Keia saw that Hiei threw the katana. "Damn shawty," Keia muttered glaring at Hiei.

"Well things just got boring," Yusuke said walking away followed by everyone leaving Sesshomaru there with Keishan…alone. Sesshomaru then sighed, released her neck, letting Keishan slide down the tree. Sesshomaru then looked around making everyone was away as he leaned down and kissed Keishan on the forehead. "Ridiculous woman," Sesshomaru whispered with a small grin on his face as he jumped up in the tree.

WITH NICOLE

"What were those idiots talking about earlier? Hickey what hickey?" Nicole murmured to herself as she paced back and forth. The wind then suddenly picked up as a whirlwind came towards her. Koga then jumped out of the whirlwind facing Nicole. "What are you doing here?" Nicole asked. "Oh, Kagome asked me to come and get you she said it was time for lunch," Koga answered as Nicole gave him a strange look. "So basically you're like a dog that does whatever their owner tells them right?" Nicole asked as Koga growled. "What do you mean? Any way are you going back or not?" Koga said halfway glaring at Nicole. "No, I'm not hungry," Nicole said walking away. "Girls are so strange," Koga said before speeding away. "Baka wolf," Nicole said as she continued walking.

Nicole then felt that some one was near. Turning around and looking up in a tree Nicole saw Yoko who jumped down and landed beside her. "You know what your like an annoying cock roach that I can't squash," Nicole responded annoyed. "No matter what I will keep coming back besides I brought you a gift," Yoko said looking down at the shorter girl. "What gift?" Nicole asked. Yoko then pulled out a bouquet of pink roses and handed them to Nicole. "My favorite. Thank you, but I still don't love you anymore," Nicole said admiring the flowers. "What do I have to do to make you love me again?" "Look here if you loved me as much as you did how come you didn't listen to me when I tried to tell you the truth? Something tells me that you don't love me as much as you say," Nicole said still occupied with the flowers. Yoko then cupped Nicole's chin in his right hand as his lips connected with Nicole's as he quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth putting all the love he had in it. Nicole stood there stunned not able to move as Yoko wrapped his arms around her pulling her deeper into the kiss. When Yoko pulled back both him and Nicole was panting lightly. Nicole's eyes then became watery as a tear slid down her cheek and. "Yoko I want to but I… but I…YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Nicole yelled as she threw the roses in his face and ran off.

WITH THE OTHERS

Everyone was sitting there having a quiet lunch (except for the demons) when suddenly Sesshomaru came to the clearing with Keishan cradled in his arm. "What happened you two get to know each other better?" Yusuke said trying to imply something happened. "Don't get the wrong idea I was just bringing her back to you because I'm tired of watching her," Sesshomaru replied sitting Keishan on the ground. "Sure you were," Keia said eating some ramen noodles. After about five minutes Keishan woke up and looked around strange. "What is your problem?" Inuyasha asked. "Um… is Nicole still gone and where is Yoko?" Keishan said and then suddenly Yoko came through the woods to the clearing. "You dumb ass where is Nicole don't tell me you left her out there alone!" Keishan asked/yelled. "She stormed off," Yoko responded. "After I get her back here I gone beat yo ass," Keishan said then pulled out her pink razor cell phone and called Nicole putting on speakerphone.

Nicole: Hello

Keishan: Get your ass back here right now!

Nicole: I didn't know you were my mother

Keishan: You know what? If you don't come back I'll…I'll

Nicole: You will do what

Keishan: I don't know, give me a few minutes to think about it

Nicole: Idiot

Keishan: Come back okay we got to keep going

Nicole: I don't care

Keishan: Yes you do so come on

Nicole: Why

Keishan: Oh yeah your cat Angel climbed out of your bag and went some where earlier

Nicole: Oh my gosh I forgot about her -click-

Nicole then started running back to the campsite to try and find Angel.

"What pain I have," Keishan mumbled rubbing the side of her neck, Inuyasha heard her and looked towards the girl.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked drawing everyone's attention to Keishan.

"Huh...? Oh, it's nothing really... I must've slept on my neck or something," Keishan said batting the air like a kitten. "I'll just go put some water on it… I'll be fine." She stood up and walked away from the group in search of a small pond or river. "But the weird thing is… I know I didn't sleep on it!" Keishan thought she bent down by the water's edge. Keishan cupped some water in her hand and quickly threw it on the side of her neck. "And it's not even real pain… it's something else," she thought pulling her hair back and looking at her reflection, she saw that her skin was slightly red and it looked like someone had… bit her. "A… hickey?" she said out loud, that's when her eyes widen in realization. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed so loud that the other side of the world hear her.

"The hell was that?" Inuyasha said after taking his hands from his ears; the other demons did the same.

"I don't know, but it sounded like—" Sango was cut off because Keishan had come running to the group.

"OH MY GOD!" Keishan yelled forcing Keia and Sango to look at her neck. "LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" The two along with Kagome looked at her neck.

"It looks like a hickey!" Keia stated.

"It is! Well, who gave it to you?" Kagome asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Keishan screamed and then she fell to her knees. "Now… I am no longer a sweet and innocent young maiden!" she fainted dramatically.

"She never was to begin with," Keia muttered with a sweat drop going down her head. "So, she doesn't have a clue who did it… it must've happened while she was sleeping." Nicole then suddenly came back through the woods white a black cat with white paws and stomach in her arms. "What happened to her wait a minute," Nicole said as she smirked. "Oh my gosh she died quick Kuwabara give her mouth to mouth!" Nicole yelled pushing Kuwabara down to the ground next to Keishan who instantly shot up.

"Nooo! Please oh lord of the west no!" she said getting as far away from Kuwabara as possible.

"Why did you 'die' anyway?" Nicole asked petting Angel.

"Someone gave me a hickey after I had crashed from my sugar rush!" Keishan said and then she clasped her hands together as she had sparkles in her eyes. "Maybe it was Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru froze at what she said as beads of sweat started to form, but no one noticed him.

"In your dreams! It was probably Jaken!" Nicole said laughing.

"Yeah, you'd have a much better shot with Jaken than Sesshomaru, the human hater!" Inuyasha laughed as well. Sesshomaru chucked two rocks at his brother's head and Inuyasha groaned in pain because it hit him 'down there,' Sesshomaru then jumped into a nearby tree.

"Kick me while I'm down why don't cha!" Keishan said not amused at what her friend said. "Okay then, maybe it was… Kuronue?"

"NAH! Maybe it was Kuwabara!" Nicole suggested innocently.

"Very funny!" Keishan screeched. "Okay then… it has to be Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru nearly fell out of the tree.

"_Why me?" _he thought, his eyebrow twitching.

"Or perhaps it was Koga! He's cute too," Keishan said.

"I already have a woman and her name is Kagome!" Koga retorted.

"She is not your woman!" Inuyasha yelled with a balled fist.

"She is my woman!" Koga yelled.

"Look I'm getting tired of your little crush on Kagome. If you didn't like her you would sooo be mine ya big cutie," Keishan said as she started ignoring Inuyasha and Koga getting back to her regular conversation.

"I don't think it is Koga maybe Miroku," Nicole said smirking.

"If it was Miroku me and Sango would knock his ass out!" Keishan yelled at Nicole.

"Why don't you just have one of the demon guys sniff it?" Keia asked.

"I am such an idiot," Keishan said as she walked up to Sesshomaru, "Can you sniff it?"

"_If I don't then she'll ask someone else, then they will discover that… I did it," _Sesshomaru thought. _"What have I gotten myself into?" _ He jumped out of the tree and quickly sniffed her neck not wanting to be tempted to bite her again. "There's no scent besides yours," Sesshomaru said coldly and then just walked away. "You've washed off the scent, didn't you?"

"Crap, I think I did! Now, I'll never know who done it!" Keishan said stomping her foot and then she fainted dramatically again. Nicole had a sweat drop going down her head and her eye was twitching slightly.

"That's our friend all right," Nicole said. "Dramatic and stupid!" Kuronue the walked up behind Nicole and grabbed her shoulder making her turn around. "Yeah you need something?" Nicole asked as she gasped seeing that Kuronue was serious. He looked deadly and very serious but that made him look hotter. Wait a minute Kuronue serious. "Yeah we need to talk," Kuronue responded.

A/N: Please review. I love reviews. Anyways why was Kuronue serious and what does he have to say. Only I know –starts laughing evilly-. Anyways please review and you will become my best friend NO FLAMES


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide and Corrupt

Chapter 5

After getting Nicole out of hearing distance Kuronue stopped pulling her hand and released it with his back still turned. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about? Nicole asked slightly fearing the way Kuronue was acting.

"Yoko is a very good person; he would never hurt you intentionally. Right now he is going through a lot. Tell me do you still love him?" "I do with all my heart but I don' know how much he loves me or if he does for that matter," Nicole responded knowing Yoko loved her a lot, she looked away in shame. For she knew what she was doing was wrong. "Trust me he loves you more than you can even imagine if you have any uncertainties you should confront him your self alone," Kuronue responded. "Kuronue, he hurt me, he hurt me bad and I can't just forgive him like that," Nicole said as Kuronue faced her.

"Don't you think you are hurting Yoko right now? He asked for your forgiveness but you just keep crumbling his heart! Yoko loves you so much that he isn't giving up on you, you should at least accept that, accept him! You just keep toying with his heart breaking it! You're the first girl Yoko attracted to without just lust, he loves you and you should accept him instead of dwelling on the stupid mistake he made! If you were to write on a piece of paper what the good and bad things Yoko has done to and for you, you would have one bad and countless good! Swallow your stupid pride for once and get over it! You made Yoko the cold ruthless king of thieves swallow his. So why can't you? Accept him, accept his love, and accept his heart instead of breaking it! You say he has hurt you... well you're being worse than him because you continue making him suffer his was a mistake you're just being a stupid evil witch!" Kuronue yelled. With every word Kuronue said, Nicole felt as if she was getting stabbed. Nicole knew what Kuronue was saying was true and she had been cruel to Yoko. The truth he was speaking really hurt. All of a sudden becoming emotional at the truth Kuronue was speaking and his anger, Nicole busted out in tears and ran back towards the group.

Nicole then ran past everyone with her hands covering her face and tears spilling out of them. Everyone watched Nicole run by crying and instantly wondered why she was crying. Shortly afterwards, Kuronue came to the campsite with sorrow look in his eyes. "What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"I was cruel to her, yelled at her, and called her a name. I was so stupid to have yelled at her like that. I didn't mean to though, I didn't mean to make her run off," Kuronue said truly sorry.

"Don't worry about Kuronue you weren't stupid. You were dumb as hell I ought to punch you in the face doing those things to her! Dumb as hell you hear me, dumb as hell!" Keia yelled not making the situation better. "Keia!" Keishan yelled bopping her friend on the head with her fist. Yoko's ears then twitched as he ran south of where the group was facing. "You dolt Nicole is the other way!" Keishan yelled as Yoko continued running. "Baka," Keia murmured. "Hey lets get dinner started!" Kagome said in a chipper voice as if nothing happened making everyone anime fall.

After an hour Nicole came back not making eye contact with anyone as she looked around. Sighing Nicole continued walking intending on passing everyone up wanting to keep going. "Oh no you don't! Not before you eat!" Keishan demanded while holding a hot cup of ramen noodles in front of Nicole.

"No thanks wait a minute shrimp flavor my favorite thank you," Nicole said grabbing the cup, sitting down, while contently eating it.

"It doesn't take much to satisfy her," Inuyasha said. After finishing her cup of ramen noodles Nicole got up and started heading south her instincts telling her to go that way when some one grabbed her shoulder. When Nicole turned around she saw Kuronue.

"What do you want this time?" Nicole said bitterness in her voice.

"I was just telling you I'm sorry," Kuronue said.

"Is that all," Nicole said not really caring.

"Yeah... go get him," Kuronue said with a smirk as Nicole stared at him blankly then smiled while nodding. Nicole then continued walking south as she heard a waterfall in the distance.

After making it to the waterfall she saw Yoko on his knees washing blood off the top part of his clothes. At seeing a shirtless Yoko Nicole moaned unintentionally gaining Yoko's attention, making him looked at her and smirk.

"How did your clothes get bloody?" Nicole asked approaching the waterfall.

"Some minor demons I took care of, it's their blood." Yoko responded.

Yoko then got up and hung his wet clothes in a tree branch going back to the waterfall sitting next to Nicole who was staring at the waterfall.

"I just came to apologize," Nicole said not acknowledging the fact that Yoko was rubbing the back of her legs with his tail.

"There is no need to," the whole thing got started because of me," Yoko said still staring at the waterfall.

"I thought you may be mad at me because the flower thing earlier, I really didn't mean to, I didn't," said Nicole.

"I know you didn't and don't worry I'm not mad," Yoko said as he grabbed Nicole's left hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nicole said as Yoko pulled her down into his lap as he began to nuzzle her hair wrapping his arms around her waist in the process.

"So does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Yoko asked the now blushing Nicole.

"No, I'm not... my heart is yours," Nicole whispered.

Yoko then turned Nicole around so she was straddling and facing him as his lips came crashing down on Nicole's hot and dominate. Instead of fighting it Nicole gave in to temptation melting into Yoko as their tongues battled each other. They continued this for some while and when they did break apart they were panting heavily. Yoko then bent his knees pulling Nicole closer to him as she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on her chest. The two stayed like this for some time just enjoying each others company with their eyes closed in content. After some time the two fell asleep with a smile upon their faces.

It had been a few weeks since Yoko and Nicole made up with each other and everything had been going great. Yoko woke up to hear Keishan's voice and also a few gasps. "Look, his hand is under her shirt! What did they do," he heard Yusuke say. Indeed his hand was inside Nicole's shirt, something had happened in the middle of the night... if you know what I mean. -ahem, ahem-

"Hey, Yusuke gimme the bucket right there. I am going to throw some water on the love birds to wake them up," Keishan said with an evil low voice laugh. Yoko then nudged Nicole awake and woke her up but no one noticed it.

-Hold on tight, your friend is trying to dump water on us when she gets ready to throw I will jump in the tree so don't fall- Yoko spoke to Nicole telepathically. Keishan then filled the bucket up from the waterfall and walked over to Yoko and Nicole and as soon as she started throwing the water silver flashed up.

Keishan looked down and saw the once occupied spot empty. "I am not crazy but this spot was just occupied and now... it's not occupied!" Some one then tapped Keishan on the shoulder and turning around she saw Yoko. "What the hell!" Keishan yelled as she threw the rest of the water at Yoko who instantly dodged but behind him was Nicole who got drenched. "Score I got Nicole, I got Nicole," Keishan said while dancing. Nicole was fuming and glaring at Keishan.

"KEISHAN!" Nicole yelled chasing Keishan who got picked up by the collar of her shirt making Nicole run into Kuwabara. Looking back Nicole saw Sesshomaru holding Keishan by the collar as she hurried and backed away from Kuwabara.

"Hey what gives Sesshomaru!" Keishan asked looking up at the demon lord.

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru said walking off.

"Hey! I didn't ask for this!" everyone heard Keishan's yell fade away.

"Uh... should we be worried?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm confident that she will be just fine!" Nicole said as if knowing something her friends didn't.

After they got to a clearing Sesshomaru dropped Keishan on her butt and got on one knee. "What are you doing?" Keishan asked in confusion.

"Climb on and hold on tight," Sesshomaru responded, and then Keishan climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as Sesshomaru cupped his arms under her legs. (A/N: He got both arms because Keishan recently restored his left arm with the tensaiga) Sesshomaru then ran off really fast as Keishan started screaming. "Shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You shut up! I can scream if I want to!" Keishan yelled as she started screaming again.

"If you don't shut up... I will kill you," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Keishan said as she leaned down to Sesshomaru's right ear and yelled. "You little mutt! How dare you threaten to kill me? I can scream all I want!" Keishan yelled as she continued screaming as Sesshomaru pinched her butt to shut her up. "Aahhhh! PERVERT!" Keishan yelled as she smacked Sesshomaru in the back of the head as he stopped and dropped her on her butt. Keishan looked up and noticed that a sword was at her throat looking hard she realized it was the tensaiga. "Idiot, that's the tensaiga you're trying to scared me with! I'm smart, your tricks won't work on me," Keishan said laughing victoriously as Sesshomaru sighed and sheathed the tensaiga. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Keishan asked Sesshomaru.

"I wanted to tell you that" Sesshomaru paused, he was angry that he didn't know what to say.

"Tell me what?" Keishan asked as Sesshomaru looked at her with a weird expression on his face, she could have sworn that it was... passion? "Why are you looking at me like that? Uh, Sesshomaru?" Keishan said stepping back one step as Sesshomaru advanced on her. Keishan started backing up as she felt something hard against her back; she was cornered as Sesshomaru was but an inch in front of her. Without warning Sesshomaru's lips came crashing down on Keishan's. Keishan, out of instinct put her hands against Sesshomaru and pushed him away. Sesshomaru then looked down at the shaking Keishan with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh... W-Why are you acting like this? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god it was you wasn't it?" Keishan asked about the mark.

Sesshomaru remained silent while he continued looking Keishan in the eyes. Yeeah, yes! If I were him I would say yes! Keishan thought grinning inwardly, but she was calm on the outside.

"My instincts are telling me to say yes," Sesshomaru said.

Your lips need to say yes too!' Keishan thought.

"Look, something about you... is very intriguing," Sesshomaru finally said but he looked away. "I don't know what it is but... it's attracting me to... you."

"Oooh, that's only because I'm black hon'!" Keishan said batting the air like a kitten. "No man can resist a strong woman, a black woman no less... except for gay guys..."

"Gay guys...?" Sesshomaru thought confused.

"Sesshomaru...?" Keishan said getting the demon lord's attention. "I... want to give you something," she looked away but Sesshomaru could still see a blush spreading over her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," Keishan said all in one breath, Sesshomaru was about to ask why when she interrupted him. "It's a surprise!"

Sesshomaru did as he was told. When Keishan saw this she quickly dug into her back pocket and pulled out a bag filled with what looked liked... small doggy bones! She took one out and popped it in Sesshomaru's still open mouth. Sesshomaru closed his mouth once the food touched his tongue. But once he actually tastes it, Sesshomaru spat it out like it was the nastiest thing he'd ever tasted in his life. "Are you trying to poison me, woman?" Sesshomaru asked breathing hard.

"I thought all dogs liked Scooby snacks... tee hee!" Keishan laughed nervously. Suddenly Sesshomaru eyes grew red with anger! "Uh... my bad...?" she said then took off running, Sesshomaru followed after her; a white light surrounded him.

With the others

"Hey, something's coming," Inuyasha suddenly said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"A very strong demonic power," Hiei mumbled. Suddenly everyone could hear a woman screaming and it was getting louder and louder.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that sounded like that girl Keisha!" Kuwabara said.

"That's Keish--" Nicole was interrupted by said girl bursting through the bushes. She ran all around the group screaming her head off, Nicole finally stopped the frantic girl. "What's wrong?"

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Keishan screamed. Everyone held their ears in pain; man could this girl scream.

"Who's going to eat you?" Kagome asked. Keishan pointed a shaky finger towards where she came from earlier. The ground began trembling. "Is this an earthquake?" Suddenly a giant white dog appeared growling.

"What the hell is that thing!" Yusuke shouted.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.

"That thing is your brother?" Kuwabara asked.

"Alright, girl, what did you do?" Inuyasha asked taking out his sword.

"I only gave him a Scooby snack!" Keishan mumbled everyone who knew about Scooby snacks looked at her like she was crazy. "WHAT? How was I supposed to know?"

"Man, you dumb!" Keia muttered. "I bet it was those chocolate flavored Scooby snacks! Everyone knows dogs don't like chocolate!"

Keishan just glared, and then she looked at Sesshomaru. "So they were chocolate!Whatever!" she grumbled. "And, anyway... what the heck were you expecting?" Sesshomaru looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed. Keishan's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, you nasty!" Everyone else looked a little confused when they saw the giant dog go red. Sesshomaru growled and then went over to the group slowly; he picked up Keishan by her white shirt with his front teeth. "Hey, put me down!" she screamed, Sesshomaru ignored her and walked away leaving the rest of the group shocked into a stupor.

"Uh... shouldn't we do something?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean she just got kidnapped by a giant dog!"

"Oh, she will be fine!" Nicole said. "We're talking bout Keishan here!"

Keishan's POV

Sesshomaru put me down after we were a few miles away from the others. I can not believe what just happened! That pervert was thinking he was going to get some! My mom was right... all men, no matter what race... are complete perverts! I glared as Sesshomaru turned back into his normal form. "What?" he asked as if he didn't know!

"What's the big idea scaring me like that?" I did a human growl. "All because, I didn't give up... my goodies, my goodies, my goodies not my goodies! Ow!"

I even did a little dance, I am so funny! Sesshomaru gave me an odd look and then muttered an 'I don't even want to know...' "Sooo... what were you expecting?" I asked innocently, I saw Sesshomaru flinch. I have a habit of making men do that, ya see.

"I... don't have to tell you that," Sesshomaru sounding quite childish if you ask me.

"Oh, you don't?" I said, he nodded and then I grinned. "Well in that case... you can kiss this beautiful black ass good day!" I said smacking said ass.

"But--" Sesshomaru tried to protest.

"I said good day!" I said walking away. Suddenly I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled back into something hard. "Sesshomaru?" I said, I could feel my face heat up and my face never heats up!

"You have no say in the matter... you're mine now," he mumbled, I felt something wet glide over the hickey.

"C-Could that be his tongue?" I thought shaking a little. Damn it, at this rate... I'm going to get a noise bleed! "S-S-Stop," I said struggling to get away, though my voice wasn't as strong as I was hoping it was going to be. Sesshomaru did in fact stop but I was still in his embrace. You can't just-- just claim me as your property! I yelled finally managing to get out of his grasp, but I think he let me go on purpose...

"Woman?" Sesshomaru said. Oh, no he didn't!

"Don't you woman me! I said as I crossed my arms. I'll have you know that I'm the baddest bitch all up and through this era! So you better back up with calling me woman, cuz that ain't my name!" Okay, I know I was a little rude but have this thing about people saying I'm theirs. So I get a little... -ahem- bitchy.

"I want you to think about it, I'll be back in a few days... I have to check on Rin," Sesshomaru said as him lifted off the ground. After all, I wouldn't want my beautiful black ass, as you, so bluntly put it; having second thoughts.

I could see the grin on his face, I could feel myself blush. Sesshomaru soon disappeared from my sight as I was left standing there. Oh my God! I think... I'm turning Sesshomaru... black!' I thought. I got a visual of Sesshomaru with baggy clothes and a backwards hat! Soooooo funny!

You would have to see it to believe it! Wait a minute, how am I supposed to get back? SESSHOMARU YOU BUM!

"Uh... Keishan? Why are you on the ground?" I heard Nicole ask me. And yes, I was on the ground. My feet were killing me, damn it!

"May all Sesshomaru's bacon burn!" I grumbled out loud. I saw Nicole give me the look... you know the look I'm talking about! The -.-; look! "Yeah, I said it! Burn, baby, burn!" Nicole gave me another look that said O.o

"Someone has issues!" Yusuke muttered.

"I do not have issues!" I screamed.

Yusuke: Sure you don't! 9.9

He was rolling his eyes at me! "All I want right now is to... TAKE A BATH!" I suddenly screamed out... Don't worry about that though, that's normal for me to have out bursts like that... I just hope the men in the white uniforms don't come! -Shifty eyes-

"Did someone say bath?" Miroku suddenly popped up out of no where.

How do they do it? They can pop out at any time... how come they can't do that in battle?

"Miroku... wasn't you over there a few seconds ago?" Yusuke noticed it also.

"Nevermind that! There's a huge hot spring a few minutes from here!" Miroku sounded happy.

"REALLY?" me as well as evey other girl asked.

"Yes! How about we all take bathes together?" Miroku asked. Our faces almost instantly went like this. -.-

"HOW ABOUT NO?" all of us shouted as we either punched or kicked the monk and the walked away.

"You'll never learn," I heard Inuyasha say.

"Hey pass me that shampoo, Kagome!" I asked, she handed the bottle of shampoo to me. "It feels like I haven't washed my hair in weeks!"

"Uh, maybe that because you haven't," Nicole stated grinning. Oh, she just had to be little miss-know-it-all, didn't she? I then, proudly stuck up my middle finger at her and she made this sorta pouty look. All of us gals were in the hot spring Miroku mentioned earlier, it was night time by the time we got there because everyone's favorite little monk forgot that it was hours away... not minutes!

"Soooo Keishan... what happened between you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome just had to say something!

"What do ya mean?" I asked trying to play the clueless game while putting shampoo in my hair.

"Oh come on, we all know you like him! So what happened?" Kagome asked, everyone leaned their heads in, I sighed in defeat.

"Sesshomaru tried to bite my head off but I flicked him on his nose and he turned back to his normal form, he yelled then said something about Rin and then just took off," I said rinsing my hair. Man, I am such a good liar!

"She lyin'!" Nicole said, crap! "Look lil girl! Something happened... and I want to know what!"

"Yeah, come on... we're all friends here!" Sango said.

"Okay, alright! When I was with him... Sesshomaru said something to me," I said fliping my hair back.

"Yeah... so what did he say?" Nicole asked.

"Well, he said something D4L would say..." I looked away.

"WHAT? Sesshomaru said 'Shake that Laffy Taffy?'" Nicole suddenly yelled. "What has the world come to?" I just laughed out loud, man that was a knee-slapper.

"Girl, no! Okay, he said something... Dem Franchise Boys would say," I said.

"He told you to lean wit it rock wit it!" Keia asked with a look of laughter on her face.

"No! Okay, look! He said something I would say!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh my gawd, you turned Sesshomaru black!" Keia gasped.

"Oh, hell... that's unpredictable!" Nicole said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"She's right, I've only known you for a few weeks and I know you're as unpredictable as a female that PMSing all the time!" Sango said.

"Ah, that's cold, Sango!" I said. "But, that's okay! Just be lucky that you're one of us now."

"That's right, girl! You are one of us now!" Keia said.

"Hey guys, what about me?" Kagome asked. Keia, Nicole, and I looked at each other and the just busted out laughing!

"Girl, you funny!" we said in unison, Kagome looked as if she might laugh/cry. "Nah girl, we just playin'!" She instantly brightens up. "Well, now that that's over! Let' get out of here before be look like Lady Kaede!I said grabbing a towel and getting out.

Plz review


	6. Chapter 6

When Worlds Collide and Corrupt

Chapter 6 

It's been a few days since Sesshomaru confessed his undying love for me. Okay maybe he didn't say that exactly, but it's been a long time, damn it! _"He probably only wanted me for sex anyway," _I thought. Why do I always have to look on the bad side of things? Anyway, Inuyasha finally announced that we are going back to the village where Kaeda lives after Kagome sat him a couple times, of course. I thought what she did was what a real bitch would do... What? I don't like her sometimes.

Everyone still here, I might add, though there has been new addition to the party. Jin, recently came. When he came I… uh… had a fan girl moment. _"Thank the lord Sesshomaru wasn't there to see that!"_ I thought grinning nervously. Ya know, I think I saw Hiei looking at Keia a couple of times and Koga has ignored Kagome and has been eyeing her too. I wonder… Anyway back to me! I followed behind Miroku because earlier his hands had the nerve to touch me!

I sure do hope his favorite colors are black and blue because that's just what I made him! Koga's still here too, much to Inuyasha's displeasure but the thing is he hasn't been flirting with Kagome as usual. Now, that's very weird where I come from! I thought glancing to the side, which's where Koga was. Right next to me, now I might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I know something is going on with him… I mean, everyone once in a while I see him glancing at Keia's back! I mean he looks as if he's deep in thought most of the time! And everyone knows the wolf doesn't really use his brain, he relies on his instincts!

So this is definitely weird! _"I wonder what's wrong with him," _I thought. Well, this isn't about them though! THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE!

"Hey, we're here!" Kagome's voice reached my ears.

"Finally, jeez that took a long time!" Yusuke said.

Everyone quickened their pace when they saw the small village up ahead everyone except Jin that is. He seemed to slow down; I slowed down too as everyone went ahead of us.

I went over to Jin; he'd stopped completely. "Jin, what's up?" I asked. "Is something wrong?" He looked at me and smiled… uh… okay, I guess there's nothing wrong with him. "Jin…?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"You didn't answer my question!" I reminded. _"Man, Jin is such a dude!" _I thought grinning inwardly.

"I'm fine, may I say! It's just… I couldn't help but notice these past few days…" Jin trailed off. Man, his accent was so cute!

"Couldn't help but notice what?" I asked curious.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are, little lassie!" Jin replied grinning. Wait a damn minute; hold the cell phone!

What did he just say? Let's rewind that part, shall we? -Rewinds- "I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are, little lassie!" Jin relied. And stop, I know that's not a blush I see on Jin's face… is it?

"Jin, you flatter me," I said trying not to make contact with Jin's blue eyes. Is this a test or something? "But, I'm just another girl? What about Sango… she's prettier than me." I tried to be nice.

"Iie, Sango may be pretty but you're something special," Jin said. "I want you!" He kissed my cheek gently making my eyes grow wide and my face grow hot.

"Hold it!" I said putting my hands up; Jin looked at me in confusion. "You don't even know my name!"

"Yes I do! It's Queishan!" Jin said smiling said grinning; my eye twitched.

"It's Keishan!" I corrected. _"If he wasn't so cute, I'd knock his cute block off!"_ I finished in my mind.

"That's even better, lassie!" Jin said. "Keishan… I like it!"

"Well, I'm kinda already taken," I said backing up. _"If Sesshomaru would get his fine ass back here!" _I thought.

"Y-You're what!" Jin asked. "I don't smell no ones on ya!"

"That's probably because I washed it off!" I said quickly.

"Well then… I'll just have to beat him and win your heart!" Jin finally said. I'm sorry…? Did he just say he'd beat him to win my heart?

"But he's so strong!" I said trying to get him to back down.

"I can handle it, that I can!" Jin said. "It's probably just a human anyway!"

"Actually, I have a thing for demons," I muttered.

"What?" Jin asked, damn, he must have heard me. "Well, that means I have a better chance with you then, doesn't it?" Jin grabbed my arms and suddenly took off! "I'll make you mine, you'll see!" But then again I could be imagining things since we were so high in the air and wind was blowing through my ears so fast. "I'll drop you off with your friends and then go looking for the man that stole your heart from me! Then I'll be back for you, koi!"

"_Koi? What's a koi?"_ I asked myself.

"Hey, you guys! What's a koi?" I asked, I had made it back to the village with rest of the group.

"Koi?" Nicole asked. "I thought you knew the entire language!"

"... I lied," I said. Everyone around me eyes were twitching.

"Koi means love, stuuuuupid!" Keia and Nicole said in unison. I grumbled something very bad, they know I don't like being called stupid!

Then, that's when I remembered! "Oh, crap I'm screwed!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Why...?" Kagome asked.

"Well... I think Jin... is in strong like with me!" I said, everyone's eyes went like this O.O

"Wait…why is that a problem?" Nicole asked me.

"Uh… well…" I said, crap I said too much again! I really have to quit that habit of mine! "I mean it isn't bad but… it is."

"Meaning…?" Keia asked wanting me to continue.

"Um… Ya see, I have this friend, and she really likes this one but she really likes this other guy that has recently confessed his undying love for her," I said; Nicole snorted at this and I glared. "Anyway, the one guy found out that my friend already had someone and he kinda went to find him only he doesn't know the name or what this other guy looks like… So she's afraid that when these two do meet… they will end up killing each other! What should she do to stop this?"

"Could you repeat that a little slower please?" Kuwabara asked and everyone else nodded in agreement. I sighed loudly; man, I didn't realize people were this dumb!

"Nevermind…." I mumbled. "Just forget I said anything!" I sat down by Keia and Nicole. _"I'll just have to figure this out on my own… Sesshomaru and Jin… How the hell did this happen to me?"_ I thought. _"I made my mistakes, got no where to run…"_

"Um… Keishan… stop humming to your self. You're starting to freak out the children," Nicole interrupted my thoughts. "I told you to stop listening to Simple Plan so much!"

"Get off of me anyway lets talk about you what happened when we found you and Yoko asleep when his hand up your shirt huh?" Keishan said switching the topic.

"Yeah what did you two do?" Keia asked implying something.

"You really wanna know? Well…nothing happened I'm dead serious," Nicole said with a serious face.

Keia then said, "Nicole your no fun you suppose to jump on his d."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH I don't wanna hear that!" Nicole yelled covering her ears.

"Oooo but you do," Keia said sheepishly.

"Uh…buh-bye," Nicole said getting up about to run.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Keishan asked.

"I'm going to the hot springs," Nicole responded still standing in place.

"You don't need one of those yet you only have to bathe every once in a while." Inuyasha said as Nicole balled her fist that began twitching.

"Yes I do! I'm a girl I'm cleaner than you! You barely bathe and not to be rude you stink! Say what you want but I don't want to be a dirty stinky guy like you!" Nicole yelled as she walked off with all the females following her.

"Um you got burnt like toast you do know that right," Yusuke said to a shaky Inuyasha.

"Well if you would excuse me," Yoko and Miroku said while getting up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"No where," the kitsune and monk responded walking off.

"Something tells me the are going to be perverts well I'm off," Yusuke said about to walk off.

"Urameshi where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Most likely the girls are going to whoop their asses and I would not miss a good ass kicking, even if I'm not the one throwing the blows," Yusuke then smiled and walked off. With nothing better to do the rest of the guys followed.

IN THE HOT SPRINGS

Everything was quiet and normal at the hot springs when all of a sudden Nicole pulsed. Everyone looked at her strangely as they seen a double Nicole one solid and one see through for a split second pulsed like the tetsiaga then returned to one Nicole. Nicole then towards the bushes and grabbed the right side of her neck in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Sango asked still a little shocked about the pulse thing.

"Something compulsed me to go to it, then a sharp pain shot through the right side of my neck," Nicole said worried.

"You sure it wasn't the hickey?" Keia teased.

"No that is the left side," Nicole said taking her hand from her neck.

"Hey guys do you think I look fat?" Kagome asked starring at her body.

"Not really, actually Keia, Nicole, and me are the ones with a little extra meat, not much but still…" Keishan paused deep in thought.

"Lets change the subject who do you think is the cutest meaning who acts cute, sexiest, second sexiest, and ugliest out of the guys?" Keia asked as Sango and Kagome blushed.

"I have three sexy: Yoko, Kuronue, and Kurama. As for the cutest acting I'd said Jin because he has that cute accent. And for the ugly I'd say," Nicole and the other girls yelled Kuwabara at the same time.

"Well Keia, Keishan, and you Nicole are fat!" Kuwabara's voice yelled through the bushes.

"You dumbass!" Yusuke yelled as the girls quickly grabbed a towel and walked out of the hot springs wrapping the towel around them calmly yet deadly as they walked towards the bushes.

"OH SHIT RUN!" Yuske yelled as all of the guys: Inuyasha, Miroku, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yoko, Kuronue, Jin, Sesshomaru, and Koga ran as the girls chased them.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

All the guys were tied up in thick rope sealed with a little miko energy meaning they weren't going anywhere. The girls paced back and fourth in front of them fully clothed strangely enough the girls caught all of the guys with help from Angel and Kirara.

"Why did you call us fat?" Keishan. Keia, and Nicole said in Kuwabara's face angry.

"Because you called me ugly! You three jumped in the ocean and the whales started singing 'We are family' by Sister Sledge.

"Um Kuwabara nice knowing you. It is not wise to call a girl fat," Everyone said inching away from Kuwabara.

"What!" Keishan twitched as purple energy flared around her.

"What!" Keia scowled as black energy flared around her.

"What!" Nicole growled as baby blue energy flared around her.

Suddenly the aura's of the two girls mixed and a blinding light surrounding everyone, which lasted about two minutes. After the light died down the girls stood there completely different. Keishan was wearing a purple sleeveless kimono the stopped a little above her knees and she had white cat ears at the top her head, a long black cat tail with a white tip, and she had claws and fangs. Keia stood there in a black sleeveless kimono that stopped above her knees designed with white dragonsand she had blue eyes, black dog ears at the top of her head which were a little bigger than Inuyasha's, dragon wings starting in between her shoulder blades ending at her thighs, a black fluffy dog tail, and she had claws and fangs. Nicole was crouched down in a black sleeveless kimono that stopped above her knees designed with a big baby blue rose on the back and small ones on the front and she had indigo blue eyes (like Kuronue's) black fox ears at top of her head, a black fox tail swaying gracefully back and fourth, there was also a baby blue heart on her forehead, and she had claws and fangs.

All the guys started with awe as they seen three proud demons in front of them. _"Red I told you it was her," Yoko said to Kurama. _

ONE MINUTE LATER

Kuwabara was bruised badly still tied up as Keia, Keishan, and Nicole paced back and fourth glaring at the guys not noticing they were demon.

"Yoko and Miroku your bad perverted influence has rubbed off on these others," Nicole spoke as she pulsed again and grabbed the right side of her neck drawing her attention towards the right where some of the guys were sitting.

Thinking of a way to get out of punishment Miroku changed the subject, "Um you three are demons." Keia looked at Keishan, Keishan looked at Nicole, and Nicole looked at Keia. The three girls kept looking at each other blinking rapidly…then screamed. Angel (Nicole's cat) then brought Nicole a floppy disk in her mouth.

"What do you have there?" Nicole asked taking the floppy disk forgetting about the current situation. Walking over to one of her suite cases Nicole grabbed her laptop and booted it up. Once booted Nicole inserted the floppy disk and went to the file. The file on the floppy said for Keishan, Keia, and Nicole in a movie style. Taking the projector paper and hanging on a tree branch Nicole hooked up her projector which ran of a rechargeable battery and faced it toward the screen. Nicole then started to play the file as Keishan's, Keia's, and her parents appeared on the screen.

THE VIDEO

_Nicole's mom: Hi Nicole, Keishan, and Keia. You are watching this because you just found out you were demon. Nicole there is a reason I gave you away when you were 1. You see you three were born in the demon world and yes we are your real parents but we had our reasons for taking you to the human world and leaving you with Genkai who when you were old enough suppose to send you to North America. –Nicole's mom and dad then transformed into their demon form which was demon foxes. Her mom had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes and her dad had black hair with indigo blue eyes- When you three were born you were in danger. Nicole you were born as the pure one also known as the light one. You have the purest soul there is. It was a prophecy that the one with pure energy and powers bore the baby blue heart on her forehead. The pure one is one who basically has miko powers that are very strong with strong and many abilities no mike can learn or beat also if any other person or demon gets a hold of the pure one they can become as strong as a S-class demon if they kill the pure one also the pure one can be used to open a passage of something beyond any treasure so please don't rebuke your father or I for giving you away, it was very hard and demons had already started to plot against you. Another thing is that when you were born three pieces of your soul split into three and separated. That means a circle of souls when you are already destined two or more mates. I hope you eventually find them but it shouldn't be hard because your soul at some point set a compulsion to find them and their soul does the same and after you have their mating mark it is hard to be separate from them. Remember I love you._

_Keia's mom: Hi Keia…basically you were also in trouble and I had to do the same when you were 3. In fact Nicole's mom and Keishan's mom had to do the same and we three were best friends as I hope you are with their daughters. You see you are the dark one you bear the mark of the shadow on your back. Also a prophecy and if you are killed your blood will change and if connected with some one they will become extremely evil. You have no special powers although you have the ability to use shadow powers with a strong advantage. Demons were out to kill you, Nicole and Keishan so I sent you to the human world. Your soul split into two when you were born and the same with Nicole it is a circle of souls so I hope you find your two mates. –Keia's mom then transformed into a dog demon as her dad transformed into a dragon demon-_

_Keishan's mom: Hi Keishan, please believe me I would have never gave you up but it was for your protection. I love you, I love you more than anything. But you were in danger too and I had to send you away went you were 2. You bare the prophecy mark of the copy cat on your stomach. Like the other two you have extraordinary powers. If you were killed then your powers would transfer to you killer if they willed it and they could be able to mimic everyone learning all the knowledge everyone learns. You have the powers and many demons want it. Yes some demons can mimic form but you can mimic blood type, knowledge, memories, personality, powers, and everything else. Demons were after you tough like the other girls. Another piece of info is that your soul split in two like the others, also a circle of souls meaning you have two mates. –Keishan's parents then tranformed into their demon cat forms-_

_Nicole's mom: The reason the circle of souls occurred is for a reason just like the prophecies occurred. You see you three need more protection than others and fate/destiny knew it please understand and I love you bye if you have more questions ask Angel she is more than you see and knows more because she has been with you all your life._

MOVIE END

Nicole, Keishan, and Keia had broken down in tears over then information. Yoko, Jin, and Koga demanded to be let loose. Kagome then let loose all the guys since things had went downhill. Nicole then fell to her knees and brought her hands to her face felt arms wrap around her from the back as she turned around to see Yoko with green flecked eyes and red streaks in his hair looking sorrowful. Nicole then wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry into his chest as he tightened his grip on her and started rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

As for Keia she had jumped into the nearest and sat on the branch as silent tears ran down her face.

Keishan repeatedly chanted no as tears fell without restraint. Jin then started stroking her cat ears in hopes of calming her down.

Kuronue then looked at Angel and said, "Okay cat it is time for you to do some explaining."

Plz review


	7. Chapter 7

When Worlds Collide and Corrupt

Chapter 7

It has been a full week since Keia, Keishan, and Nicole discovered they were demons and the search for the jewel shards had continued. Things had been quieter since then meaning no one has talked much. Nicole had been a little fidgety since morning she seemed a little uncomfortable and unable to sit still when they took brakes and everyone noticed it with her ears and tail twitching occasionally as she walked.

"Um do anyone know what's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked pointing at Nicole.

"I can hear you, nothing is wrong with me!" Nicole yelled.

"Whatever," Kuwabara rolled his eyes. About five minutes later Nicole started singing Buttons by the Pussy Cat Dolls gaining attention.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

After recovering from shock Keishan hit Nicole on the head. "Be quiet your attracting Yoko's 'special attention'."

"I couldn't help it," Nicole said holding her head. Nicole then slacked back a little keeping a safe distance from everyone. After a while Nicole started starring at Yoko in the predators sense. Nicole then blurred by everyone and jumped on Yoko making him fall as she straddled him much to his surprise then he smirked a perverted at her. After trying to rip at Yoko's tunic Keishan grabbed Nicole and pulled her off.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM TODAY!" Keishan asked/yelled struggling with Nicole.

"I want him to take it off…let go!" Nicole yelled back trying to break free. Everyone then eyed her weird except a perverted smirking Yoko.

"Be quiet you big nasty," Keishan said still restraining Nicole as Yoko stood up.

"It's hot out here I want him to take off all his clothes though," Nicole said growling. Keishan then hit Nicole in the pressure point in the back off her neck making her faint.

"What has gotten into her?" Yusuke asked.

"You mean what hasn't?" Keia corrected shooting a brief glance toward Yoko.

"From the way she acted I'd said she's in heat," Sango responded.

"How did you know that?" Keishan asked.

"I'm a demon slayer I know all about demons. For all the demons her scent should have changed this morning because that is when she started acting fidgety. Basically when a female demon goes into heat they act perverted and are flirtatious towards the ones they find appealing meaning their sex drive goes to maximum. It is worse with kitsune females though they have the slightest control," Sango said.

"She never acted that way before I mean we been demon we were just concealed right," Keia said.

"Actually your demon side was concealed deep down which doesn't count," Sango replied.

"So your saying she PMSing and constantly horny," Kuwabara wanted to confirm. Everyone was glad Shippo was asleep.

"Basically," Sango replied.

"What are we gonna do about your friend?" Inuyasha asked, "Cause I sure ain't gonna carry her."

"We weren't gonna ask you. Speaking of which let me take care of her," Keishan said pulling out some chains.

"What are you gonna do?" Kuronue asked confused by now.

"If I don't bind her arms and legs no doubt she wouldn't be a virgin by the day is over," Keishan said while binding Nicole's arms behind her back.

"Don't you think that is going a little overboard?" Kuronue asked.

"Buddy you're on her sexy list to you might get raped," Keishan said moving to Nicole's ankles.

"Yoko how are you controlling yourself I mean your favorite foxy girlfriend is in heat and you don't really hide your scent of arousal," Keia asked knowing that Yoko was the biggest pervert.

"Trust me I wasn't about to stop her," Yoko sighed.

"You are a pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"Girl you late!" Keishan yelled putting duct tape over Nicole's mouth.

"Keishan duct tape!" Yusuke asked/yelled.

"Hey leave it to Yoko he will get busy with her if she say some of the things she said earlier don't you think? In fact I know," Keishan responded putting everything back in her bag. Looking towards Angel who now took on her real appearance which was the same as Kirara's except she was black with white strips, a white crescent on her forehead, and ice blue eyes.

"Hey how do we find our mates?" Keishan asked as Angel transformed into her other form which was a regular demon. She had long black hair, black whiteears at the top of her head, two black tails stripped with white, a white crescent still on her forehead, ice blue eyes, and stood about 5'3 ½.

"Have you ever had the compulsion?" Angel asked.

"Yeah about twenty times now when I'm alone hey do you know who our mates are?"

"Yeah but I'm not telling. Well the only thing you do is launch your aura up around you and make contact with your mate's skin. A light should then engulf you and the circle of soul's mark should appear on the nape of your neck.

"What about Nicole and do the mates know who they are?" Yusuke asked.

"Yoko, Yoko for sure," Keia and Keishan said in unison.

"Her mates know who she is but she don't know who one is I think she know two," Angel explained, "And Keia's and Keishan's mates know who they are."

"You keep saying mates but they aren't mated yet," Kuwabara corrected.

"Please forgive me I mean future or destined mates," Angel stated. Keishan's aura then flared up as she ran behind Sesshomaru and smacked him in the back of the neck as a white light engulfed them. After the light cleared Keishan had a blue crescent on the left side of the nape of her neck as she took out a compact and looked. That is when Keishan started acting like she was on fifty sugar highs, not good. Sesshomaru already knew she was his destined mate from when he saw her, not exactly he had the attraction and figured out when he left the day he confessed his love, but the way she was acting now had his right eye twitching.

Keishan then stopped and asked, "Um how do you finalize the mating?"

"You have to receive the bite from your mate on the exact spot where the mark is during the mist of sexual actions," Angel responded.

"Having sex with Sesshy," Keishan said as she turned completely red and fainted with blood running out of her nose. Sesshomaru sighed wondering what consequences this might have on him.

"She isn't thinking pure thoughts," Keia responded.

Everyone was too focused on staring at Keishan no one realized Nicole woke up. She crept over to Yoko some kind of way with her ankles still bound. She then nudged Yoko with her head gaining his attention as he removed the duct tape.

"Ouch! Why am I chained up?" Nicole whispered.

"Keishan thought it was best to keep you contained," Yoko whispered back.

"Uh oh I think I just got sick, I heard a good orgy has medicine," Nicole said grinding against Yoko.

"And so have I," Yoko grinned about to make a move when Keia dragged Nicole away.

"Fuck me Yoko, Spank me Yoko, Fuck me Yoko. Aw hey let go of my hair!" Nicole yelled at Keia trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't," Keia said hitting Nicole in the head.

"Hey every time I get hit in the head I lose two brain cells!" Nicole yelled.

"Then you are stupid you got hit in the head more than fifty times. Kurama is so lucky he is not out or else you will take advantage of him and rape him resulting in giving him a heart attack," Keia said as Nicole smirked.

"Hey Yoko lemme speak to Kurama for a little bit," Nicole said mischievously.

"Oh no you don't," Keia said yanking Nicole away from Yoko.

"But I am sick!" Nicole said as she started crying and fell to her knees while wrapping her arms around herself. Keia then stopped and kneeled down next to her as Yoko came over too deeply concerned.

"I have a disease, it's true, " Nicole said crying as every one including Keishan (who just recently woke up) stopped what they were doing and listened also saddened.

"We, we didn't know, what is it?" Keia asked.

"It is curable but still deadly if not taken care of soon. It is called…CAN'T GET ANY BECAUSE MY FRIENDS WON'T LET ME!" Nicole yelled wrapping her arms around Yoko tightly as he felt on her butt, everyone sweat dropped with anger.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her oversized boomerang at Nicole as Yoko dodged with Nicole now in his arms bridal style.

"I will kill you!" Keishan yelled. Nicole then whispered something in Yoko's right ear as he nodded. Yoko then repositioned Nicole so that he was holding her with one arm. He held his free arm as an enormous smoke screen shot out of his hand and covered the whole area. After the smoke cleared the only person standing there was Yoko.

"Where is Nicole I'm gone beat the hell out of her?" Keishan asked with her fist up. "That big nasty."

"To tell you the truth I do not know of her whereabouts," Yoko said.

"But you helped her escape," Kuwabara said.

"You can help some one escape without knowing where they went," Yoko stated.

"You are a traitor Yoko, a big traitor," Keia accused.

"Say what you will but I would prefer if Nicole went unscaved and alive," Yoko said while giving a charming smile.

"Dumb bastard! Your smiles aren't going to help you!" Keishan yelled as Yoko who only smirked.

"You are such a smart ass," Keia responded at the now laughing spirit fox.

"Hey should we wait here for Nicole or should we go to Kaede's village and wait?" Kuronue asked as Keishan brightened up.

"Kuronue you are such a genius!" Keishan squealed as she hugged a shocked Kuronue.

"What did I do?" Kuronue asked as Keishan declared that they were heading to the village.

"For all the slow humans o well but demons try to keep up. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Keishan said as she sped off. "Man I love being demon."

WITH NICOLE

"Lady Kaede what is wrong with me? All day long I have been jumping on Yoko thinking extremely rated x thoughts," Nicole whined as Kaede stared at her thinking.

"And ye haven't thought these thoughts or acted upon ye's wants?" Kaede asked.

"Lady Kaede what kind of girl do you take me for?" Nicole asked hurt as Kaede sighed.

"Have ye done this to any other guy than Yoko?"

"Well I had nice fantasies about taking over Kurama and you know… I also had the urge to jump Kuronue's bones. It is weird I only wanna jump guys of whom I find attractive and that are available," Nicole said as she sipped tea afterwards.

"I appears ye are in heat, are you?"

"I started PMSing earlier but what does that have to do with this?"

"Ye are demon a fox no less. Only certain demons act this way during heat and anything of the dog or cat family is eligible."

"Lady Kaede are you calling me a dog," Nicole said unamused.

"No not at all. I'm just saying that foxes are in the dog family," Kaede replied.

"Oh, well do you mind if I take a nap here? You see all of my friends are mad at me and being in heat now is driving me crazy plus making me sleepy."

"Not at all go ahead and sleep," Kaede said as Nicole yawned and laid down curling into a ball.

WITH THE OTHERS

All of the demons were jumping in through trees as Miroku ran, Sango and Kagome rode on Kirara, Kuwabara rode on Kagome's bike trying to keep up. Kiea and Keishan was lauhging the whole time they were jumping through trees. Keishan then ran up to Kuronue on the tree with her aura flared and smacked him in the back of the neck. Nothing happened except Kuronue turned around while grabbing his neck and glared.

"Sorry!" Keishan yelled as she sighed. She then looked at Jin who was flying through the trees as she ran beside him. "Horsea ride!" Keishan yelled jumping on Jin's back as a huge light engulfed them. After the light faded a tornado was on the right side of the nape of her neck. "Woohoo!" she yelled as she threw her hands up as Jin laughed very happy himself.

THAT NIGHT

Kuronue was the first to walk into Kaede's hut as he sensed danger and jumped out of the way as something flew past him quickly. The blur stopped and revealed Nicole as she turned towards Yoko and Kuronue smirking. Keishan then hit her in the head making her flinch and groan.

"What was that for?" Nicole yelled her fangs bared.

"Nothing now come on we came to get you," Keishan responded.

"So you aren't about to fight me for earlier?"

"We decided to let you live because of your condition," Keia chimed in.

"You speak like I have a disease," Nicole said and but her head down.

"Well we are going to camp out outside of the village because personally myself I don't like the looks these villagers give me," Inuyasha responded walking off.

After everything was set including the camp fire everyone got in their sleeping zones and started getting comfortable as Kuronue wandered off. The guys fell asleep as the three demon girls stayed awake for a few more hours. The girls crept out of their sleeping bags and sprinkled some sleeping powder Sango had on all of the guys to assure them a good sleep. After getting a lot of items out of their suite cases Nicole, Keia, and Keishan went over to the guys snickering.

About an hour later Yoko's hair was in a bun and his tail was braided. Yusuke's hair was in twisties and rubber bands. Kuwabara's hair was pink. Hiei's hair was gelled back into a high ponytail. Inuyasha's hair was twisted all around his ears. Sesshomaru's hair was french braided. Jin's hair looked like Shirley Temple's. Koga's hair was in two pig tails. Lastly Miroku's hair was swooped with a clip in the back. The three girls snickered and put everything away as they went back to their sleeping bags.

Nicole pulsed again as she got up and head further away from the village. The pulsing increased for every step she took leading her far. After about an hour of walking the pulsing was constant about every half of second. After walking through a series of trees and sorting through bushes Nicole came out at a hot spring as see seen Kuronue laying down beside it shirtless. He then looked up and smirked at her standing up in the process. Nicole then slowly walked over to Kuronue as she embraced him and murmured, "It is you. I finally found you." Kuronue then pulled back and stared into Nicole's eyes and whispered," It took you long enough to realize that I was the last. A small bat appeared on the right side of Nicole's neck as see gazed at Kuronue longingly. "I will not be denied you any longer," Kuronue whispered as his lips sealed onto Nicole's with his hands tracing down her back…

KFL: A huge cliffy for you lol. Let your imagination go wild and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Something was not right. Yoko cracked his eyes open. It was still dark out—night time. However, he no longer felt warmth from his woman. Golden eyes narrowed, shifting over to where he had last seen her. She was no longer in her sleeping bag. Quickly, he moved to his feet. He scanned the sleeping faces of everyone. The others were all accounted for, so why… Yoko's eye twitched a bit as he spotted the hairstyles of the males of the group. He sighed a bit with a smirk on his face. "The little pranksters…" He patted his head, realizing that he, too, sported a different hairstyle. His eye twitched again. Still, why wasn't she sleeping as well?

The spirit fox dashed off in search of his sudden demon mate. Wherever she was, it was far away from the campsite. How had he not realized she was gone for so long? Although she was a demon, it was still dangerous for her. His nostrils flared because the scent of his fated mate entered his nose. He shuddered and released a shaky breath. Her smell was overwhelming. Yoko halted his movements. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why…?" He shook his head and continued on. _"It couldn't be," _he thought. The air suddenly became humid. A hot spring was nearby. Yoko slowed his run. He heard giggling, and it was coming from beyond the bushes. He also heard running water.

Yoko quietly moved through the shrubbery. His eyes widen and his lips parted at the sight in front of him. His entire body completely froze from shock. Lying near the water's edge was his best friend and mate. His hand was no longer visible on the count that it was hidden under her shirt. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. Her legs were wrapped around his torso, holding him in place. She bit her lip, trying to contain the moan that tried to escape due to him nipping at her flesh. Neither Kuronue nor Nicole noticed his presence because they were much too busy with each other.

Finally, the spirit fox moved. His claws dug into his palms as he stepped forward. He must have broken a twig with his foot because the two instantly stopped. Their clouded eyes looked his way. A second later 'oh shit!' expressions appeared on their faces. The two demons hastily stood and parted from one another. Nicole looked at the ground, blush growing on her face. "Don't jump to conclusions, Yoko, this-" Kuronue began; however, his voice was overcome by the panic-stricken voice of the female demon beside him.

"This isn't what he looks like!" Nicole's voice shook. She tried and failed to look at the silver-haired demon. "Really, I can explain!" Wordlessly, Yoko took another step forward. His fangs were bared. Blood dripped from his hands. _"This… is not going to end well, is it?"_ Nicole thought, backing away.

0-0

Keishan groaned, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to focus. The female demon blinked back the blurriness, and tried to focus on whatever had woke her up. That annoying sound sounded a lot like her dramatic-ass friend. "… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!" Keishan looked to her left, only to be crashed into by a blur. She rolled and rolled, only coming to a stop after hitting a tree. Hissing, she grabbed the back of her head. Ignoring the crying demon in her lap for a moment, she focused solely on the bump. She was going to seriously kill Nicole for doing this!

"You idiot…! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Keishan nearly growled at her best friend. Nicole shoulders trembled, indicating that something was dreadfully wrong… again. "Oh shit, what is it this time?" By now, the weeping girl had captured the attention of everyone around.

"You sure do cry a lot," Inuyasha grumbled from his spot on a branch. He looked just as pissed as Keishan felt.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome did not even have to look at the damage she caused to the half-demon. The miko quickly moved over the two female demons. "What's wrong with her?"

"She probably did something stupid again, and now her lover hates her guts," Keishan muttered. If possibly, her friend's sobs increased. She grimaced, picturing the snot that was probably on her right now. "Oops, I guess I was right…"

"What happened?" Keia asked.

Nicole finally lifted her head. Just as expected, tears and snot ran down her face. Keishan had to hold back an 'ew' in the presence of her clearly upset friend. "H-He try-trying to k-k-kill him!" Nicole managed to get out. "Ku-Ku-Ku-"

"You sound like Naraku! Just spit it out already!" Keishan shouted. Slightly annoyed, Nicole took a couple of breaths.

"Kuronue is in danger! Yoko is going to kill him!" she yelled, causing many of the group members to frown. "What…?"

"You are a slut, huh?" Keishan asked.

"IDIOT! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

"We? This ain't France! _You_ got into this mess! _You_ have to stop them! You-"

"Say you again! I dare ya! Say you a-goddamn-again! You ain't Soldja Boy! We ain't cranking nothing!" Nicole interrupted. Keishan pursed her lips together.

"I refuse to get involved! I'm going back to sleep!" Keishan yelled, throwing Nicole off of her. Growling, Nicole stood up and rushed back in the direction of the hot springs.

"What the fuck?" yelled Yusuke through laughter as he took in all the other males around him. "What the hell happened to you guys?" The males looked at their own appearances before ultimately releasing shouts of displeasure. Their eyes zoned in on the two sudden demons. Keia ran over to the fuming Keishan, and grabbed her, breaking into a run.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Watch a fight or get your ass handed to you on a platter, your choice," stated Keia knowing the others was not happy about their makeovers.

"Fight, fight, most definitely fight!" replied Keishan as the two increased their speed.

0-0

Nicole made it back to the hot springs in time before any real damage was done… if it was considered that Kuronue being pinned to the ground by vines and roots with Yoko standing before him with his death plant, slowly making its acidic mouths towards him no real damage, of course. Nicole panicked, which caused her instincts to take over. Her energy flared. She then felt an unfamiliar transformation. Her entire body, with all the muscles, bones, and tendons were rearranging. After what seemed like forever, Nicole finally stood there on four legs instead of two. With little to no time left, a black fox standing about four feet with two tails stripped in white, ice blue eyes, and a white heart on her forehead stood above Kuronue, baring fangs at Yoko despite the fact that the plants were mere inches from her face.

Shocked to say the least, Yoko halted his attack. He eyed the beautiful kitsune before him. She looked too adorable, distracting him from his main task like that… He could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips. The way she growled at him and the way her tails waved in irritation were all very cute. Noticing the way he chuckled at her like she was harmless, Nicole only deepened her growl as her human voice broke the silence.

"If you would have paid attention to the video, Angel, and other things, you would know that Kuronue was one of my mates! You would also know that you are one! As far as the third, I don't know, but I have a clue!" Dumbfounded and feeling sort of foolish, Yoko thought for a second. He did, in fact, recall all of the things she named. Sighing, he unwound the vines from Kuronue and called back his death plant.

"I apologize, Kuronue, I was too absorbed in my rage to actually think about any of that," stated Yoko as he walked over to his friend. Nicole leapt out of the way just seconds prior, still growling. Golden eyes shifted over to the lovely transformed Nicole. He smiled a bit. "I apologize to you as well… Although it was not wrong of me to become angry, I should have given the necessary time to explain." Nicole stopped her growling, yet snorted, still a bit miffed. "Not that your transformation isn't beautiful, but please return to your original form. I feel I must apologize in a much… _better_ way." The smirk that played on his lips nearly caused a nosebleed.

"… _Um_…" Nicole bowed her head. "I don't know _how_." Silence followed her statement. Seconds later, the bushes erupted in laughter. Nicole sharply turned her head, glaring. She knew that laughter anywhere. "KEISHAN! KEIA! This is not funny! How long were you watching?"

"Her voi-voice…!" Keishan fell out of a tree, holding her stomach. Keia crawled away from the bushes, complaining how it hurt to laugh. "It's sooo hi-high-pitched! Like a chipmunk! She sounds like a chipmunk!" She pointed a shaking finger at her foxy friend.

"Shut up! I'm going to bite the shit outta your face!" Nicole raged. The two, however, continued to laugh at her expense.

The ground suddenly rumbled. The laughter immediately ceased. The two girls stood up, exchanging worried looks. Yoko smirked. "_Ah_, it seems that they weren't as understanding of their hairstyles as I was." Keishan swallowed hard as she closed her eyes. She prayed and begged that a giant white dog would not appear in front of her. Karma's a bitch, she chanted in her mind as she shook her head back and forth. Very deep growls entered her ears. She chuckled nervously before cracking one eye open.

"_Well, at least it's not a dog…"_ she rationalized. "Well, don't you all look so… cute…?" Keishan murmured. Sesshomaru took a step forward. However, it was a long stride, so he was right in front of her. "Now wait just a minute…! You look awesome right now, okay? So there's really no reason for you to get angry. You are definitely _dashing_ right now—a fashionable warrior of the highest degree." The dog demon raised a brow, yet said nothing. Slowly, her normal heartbeat returned to normal.

"What about me, lassie?" Jin asked, pointing to himself. Keishan stared at him for a moment, and then her face broke. "Hey! What kinda expression is that to give your mate?" She only held her sides, giggling.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned on his heel, gaining his intended's attention. She called out to him. "Come," he responded. "Bring that one along as well." The demon lord disappeared in the thicket. Keishan blinked in surprise and then mouth 'that one?' in confusion. Shrugging, she followed after Sesshomaru, beckoning 'that one' with her finger. Luckily, Jin seemed to understand the demon lord and trailed after the two.

"Hey! You think you can get off scot free after doing this to my hair?" Yusuke and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

"It's _pink_!" shouted an angry Kuwabara. Shuddering at the sight of Kuwabara, Keishan grabbed Jin's hand and began to run off towards Sesshomaru.

"By the way, Nicole did all of you guys' hair!" she yelled over her shoulder. Snickering, Keishan mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Oh, how she loved herself so very much right now. By this time, she had already caught up with Sesshomaru with Jin in tow.

"Would you might explaining what was going on in that simple head of yours," growled an angry Hiei as he turned towards Nicole. She only barked back, refusing to use her 'chipmunk' voice on him.

"Wait, did she just _bark_? I, _uh_, only thought that dogs barked," stated Kuwabara who received a 'you really are stupid' look from everyone. Hiei, growing more agitated by the second, growled and put his hand on his sword. Nicole blinked a couple of times and rolled over, trying to give the puppy-eyed look. Hiei's glare only intensified.

"Shorty!" Keia squealed as she jumped on Hiei knocking both of them over with the momentum. A blinding light engulfed both of them making Keia giggle as she got up.

"What the hell did you think you're doing!" demanded Hiei.

"Oh, shawty, you're so cute," replied Keia, winking.

"Why me?" Hiei growled out.

"You know you shouldn't get so mad… Your hair still looks cute. Besides Nicole didn't do your hair, I—oh shit!" Keia yelled the last part, breaking into a run back through the bushes with Hiei pursuing. This whole time nobody really paid attention to Inuyasha, who was rolling around and scratching his ears with his feet. He was more annoyed than anyone about his hairstyle.

"I'm going back to bed!" yelled Yusuke as he walked back through the forest.

0-0

Keishan sighed heavily, and then planted her feet firmly. Sesshomaru must have taken notice of this because he stopped. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Haven't we walked enough?" she questioned. She released Jin's hand and crossed her arms. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it now, right?" The demon lord turned to face her. Her ear twitched lightly. "No one is around, so quit it with the mystery. Just where are you taking us?" His narrowed eyes narrowed a bit. Keishan gulped, but otherwise held her ground.

"I will take you to my home. There, the mating ritual will be completed," Sesshomaru finally replied. Keishan's cheeks warmed at his blunt answer. She stared at the ground, eyes wide. "We will reach the castle in a few hours."

"_Aahh_… You see, I have a problem with that," Keishan stated, placing a hand on her hip. Sesshomaru raised a curious brow. "Sure, we're fated or whatever, but… I don't plan on _mating_ with anyone I just met… even if it is you."

"Wait, why?" Jin asked, a bit confused. Keishan turned to him with a smile.

"It's nothing, really," she said. She clasped her hands behind her back. "It's just… I don't plan on sexing you guys up until I know everything there is to know about being a demon!" Keishan grinned cheerfully. "Oh, and, of course, I have to fall in love with you, too!"

"So then… you don't love us?" Jin seemed to be pouting.

"Of course I don't! That would be utterly ridiculous!"

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of the woman. This time, Keishan stepped back with a gasp. He grabbed her chin, holding her in place. His claws slightly grazed her skin. Her head snapped up. She had to stop herself from glaring up at him. "I do not believe either one of these tasks will be hard to achieve." The smallest of smirks appeared on his face. "You hide your true intellect from your friends… Why?" Keishan snapped her head away.-

"It is necessary," she muttered. "One of us in the group has to be smart, and _as_ the smart one I refuse to let someone else decide my future! Nicole and Keia may be excited about having two mates, but I'm not." She crossed her arms again. "I, for one, think it's illogical. Sharing a boyfriend—the very thought makes me pissed. I can only imagine what it's like for you, two male demons." She was suddenly taken by the wrist and twirled around by a smiling red head.

"I'm up for a challenge, mate! You've got yourself a deal there, lassie!" Jin said. "I'm gonna make ya fall in love with me for sure!" Keishan swallowed hard, trying to ignore the blush on her face. Jin was pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I also want to learn hand-to-hand combat since it's really a deal we're talking," she said, trying to pry herself away. "I've got to learn out to control my power somehow, right?"

"Of course," Jin agreed. He kissed the inside of her wrist. Her entire body nearly had a spasm. "You're gonna be a good fighter with me as a teacher!" He grinned, not realizing the reaction he got from it.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru, too, agreed. He stepped toward the two. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Keishan narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she stepped away from Jin. He sounded like the normal Sesshomaru, but something in his voice had her freaked.

"Yes…" she murmured. "I know that this is what I want."

"Do you have any questions then?" Jin asked. Keishan tapped her lips with her finger.

"Actually, yeah… The way Yoko reacted to Nicole's behavior… Is it like that for every demon when it concerns their mate?" she asked.

"Yes, however, our circumstances are quite different. Normally, when a mate cheats, the dominating one has the right to kill her… or him, as well as the other involved," Sesshomaru explained. She turned her full attention to the demon lord.

"Wait, dominating one? Does that mean the male can be dominated over as well?" Keishan asked.

"It's extremely rare, but it can happen!" Jin answered. "I seen it with my own eyes!" The woman chuckled.

"That's good to know," she grinned. "So what happens to the bond if one mate cheats?"

"The bond is not severed," Sesshomaru told her, frowning. "If the mate is killed, the other will follow in death."

"Whoa… It's kinda like the mafia, huh?"

Not understanding her reference, the demon lord continued. "The connection between mates is much stronger than humans and their so called marriages. Although it is possible for one mate to cheat, the deed is highly unlikely to take place. After making it official, attraction lies only between the mates."

"Another question then… Are female demons the only ones to go into heat?" she asked. A panicked look suddenly appeared on the female demon's face. "Oh crap! _Nicole_ is still in heat and at a hot spring with those two!" Keishan yelled, running off.

"Wait! Where ya going?" asked Jin flying after her.

"Somebody has to save her virtue!" she called back. "As if she had any—purest one, my _ass.._." She couldn't stop the flat expression that crossed her face.

0-0

"I can't change back!" Nicole whimpered as she paced around in her fox form.

"Channel your energy and concentrate solely on your humanoid form, close your eyes and visualize yourself changing," explained Yoko as he took down his hair and began to unbraid his tail. Nicole did as instructed. Once more, the sound of muscles, tendons, and bones rearranging filled her ears.

"Finally, my regular voice," Nicole said while stretching and wagging her fox tail. Yoko and Kuronue only smirked.

"What?" Nicole asked, not liking the looks she was receiving from the two. Then she realized that everyone else had left a long time ago. Yoko then nodded at her, causing her to look down. _'No clothes... not good.'_ Nicole then passed out. Blood trickled down her nose. Before she could hit the ground, Kuronue caught her. Keishan then busted through the trees and analyzed the scene before her.

"That's just nasty! I left for _two_ seconds! No! Her virtue! Her virginity! No! I failed!" Keishan yelled, gaining looks from Yoko and Kuronue.

"Rest assured, she merely didn't have any clothes when she transformed," Yoko said, chuckling as he removed his tunic and walked over to Nicole. He fixed it on her, tying the sash around her to make a dress.

"Why should I believe you, huh? You're just another kinky kitsune as far as I'm concerned! Oh no, her virtue! Her virginity! I told her to _clink, clink_—lock down! No!" Keishan yelled once again.

"Are you always so loud?" Sesshomaru asked, coming into the clearing making Keishan glare.

"Shut up—you know I am," Keishan muttered as she walked over to Kuronue and pushed him and Nicole into the hot springs. Yoko only raised a brow. Keishan sent a glare at him, too. Kuronue resurfaced with a frantic Nicole who jumped out, screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"SHUT UP! I WORKED TOO HARD TO KEEP YOUR VIRTUE IN TACT SO YOU TAKE YOUR ASS BACK TO KAEDE'S, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, AND GO TO SLEEP, I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!" Keishan yelled in that sister/mother voice that always forced submission.

"Looks like somebody needs a hug," muttered Nicole.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, mother," Nicole teased and ran off with her mates behind her before Keishan could retort. However, she did trip her, sending Nicole sprawled out on the ground. Keishan grinned cheekily as Nicole slowly rose. "Okay… not the best idea to insult you—got it." The poor girl rubbed her stomach as she moved further and further away. Yoko and Kuronue shook their heads as they followed; pondering if the two really were friends.

"Now that that's over, where'd we leave off at?" Jin asked with his ears wiggling. The cute red head floated next to Keishan. She couldn't help but smile at the wind master. He was just too adorable sometimes!

"Would you believe I forgot?" she asked.

"No," Sesshomaru replied, causing Keishan to smirk.

"Well, look who's learning, too?" she said. "I guess I won't be the only one to have lessons."

"Truly," the demon lord said, turning.

"You're leaving?" Keishan asked. "But you just got back."

"Miss me already?" Sesshomaru looked back. His intended clicked her tongue and averted her eyes. The dog demon smirked. "Your worry is unnecessary. I will be back in a few days. You will need reading material if I am to teach you." He disappeared into the forest, completely disregarding the stunned look he was receiving.

Keishan sighed heavily. She unconsciously touched the left side of the back of her neck. It was where his moon was. She dropped her arm again. "Whatever," she muttered. The female demon was a bit exhausted. Waking up in the middle of the night and using energy was not a good thing. She'd have to pay Nicole back in full for waking her up over some drama. A hand dropping down on her shoulder caused Keishan to tense. She turned her head slightly. "Jin…" He gave her a grin.

"We should be heading back, too!" he stated. Keishan slowly nodded her head. "But first…! I kinda want to confess something to ya!" The woman tilted her head to the side, and then turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm actually of bit jealous."

"Jealous…?" came Keishan's incredulous tone. "You're an amazing fighter, a great wind master, and you're cute. Why would you possible be jealous?" The red head rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's Sesshomaru—the guy got something I don't."

"What? I admit that you two have your differences, but—_mmph_!" She did not finish her sentence. Jin's lips had successfully kept her from continuing. However, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. "Jin…" Keishan felt her cheeks warming again.

"Now we even, ain't we?" the red head grinned. His cheeks were flushed as well.

"Not… exactly," Keishan smiled. She then grabbed his sashes, pulling him forward. Jin's eyes widen as their lips connected again. His eyebrows completely disappeared behind his hairline when he felt her tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer. Jin closed his eyes as his arms encircled her waist. Her tongue was moving in such a provocative manner, it was hard to resist—not that the wind master wanted to. She suddenly pulled away from him, slightly breathless. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up into his blue ones. "Now… Now you two are even," she whispered. Jin blinked several times before breaking into a wide grin.

Keishan turned away from him and began walking. "I wonder which one of you will be the first to kiss me again…" she called over her shoulder. "_Hm_… Such a mystery!"

"Well, it's definitely gonna be me!" Jin followed after her, keeping the grin in place.

"No it's not!" Nicole yelled from the bushes.

"Nicole!" Keishan yelled as Nicole ran off.

KFL: Sorry it took so long please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inuyasha

When Keishan, Jin, Nicole, Yoko, and Kuronue caught up to the rest of the group it was sunset. For some reason Yoko was oddly quiet and switched back to the red headed Kurama on the way. Inuyasha had bitched about the continuous stops and insisted that the others could catch up with them.

They had started setting camp up in a clearing. Nicole had the bright idea to have ribs that night. After some argument they sent Inuyasha and Koga to try and hunt down a boar. Miroku had been sent to get some water; Kagome and Sango went to see if they could find something to spice up the meat. Kurama and Kuronue sat at the fire with Nicole seated between them. Nicole was poking Kurama every few minutes. Keishan wandered over to the fire and plopped down on the opposite side of the fire from Nicole. Jin hovered on a cushion of air to the right Keishan's. Kuwabara was nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru had not returned yet.

Keia had jumped into a nearby tree and fallen asleep. Hiei was standing in a tree to the left of the one she was in watching her discreetly.

"Yo, Nicole!" Keishan exclaimed. "You don't keep yourself under control I'ma get you one of those barbed wire chastity belts. You know, like the electric one that Cindy bitch had in one of the scary movies!"

"Girl, you trippin." Nicole snorted.

"I am serious. I saw it for auction on eBay!" Keishan said, followed by maniacal laughing.

Nicole glared. "Fuck that! Where's my guard dog anyway? She supposed to be protecting me from evil threats, from crazy people."

Keishan pointed to the tree where Keia was sleeping soundly. "Your mutt is out like a light. She slackin on the job!" Keishan laughed. "No sweet treat rewards for her, huh Nicole?"

"Damn." muttered Nicole as she looked up to the right and behind her where Keishan was pointing. Sure enough Keia was snoozing. "Keishan." Nicole whispered, jabbing her thumb in Hiei's direction. He was watching Keia sleep. Keishan seemed to get point and giggled. After a moment Keishan grinned evilly.

0-0

Koga and Inuyasha were making their way back to the camp with a very large boar suspended between the two of them when a loud voice rang through the night, "SHORTY AND MUTT, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE THAN COMES BUMPING, GRINDING FOLLOWED BY…" this was interrupted by a loud dog like yelp. Worried they rushed the last few feet into the clearing. Keia was about 4 feet from hitting the ground when a dark shadowy light enveloped her. When it disappeared there was a very startled and confused looking wolf in its place. It stood about 5.5 ft at the shoulder. It was black wolfish looking creature with large, leathery looking, black wings protruding from its shoulder blades; the only non-black spots on it was a white sock on its left front paw and a dark purple flame marking on left side of its neck.

Everyone was surprised, silence filing the camp. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome wandered into camp and stopped next to Inuyasha and Koga who were still holding the boar between them. Miroku sat the water bucket down hand moving his hand to rest on the prayer beads that sealed his wind tunnel and resting there. The wolf looked confused and skittish. I was hard to tell if it would attack or simply bolt.

"Baka?" Nicole said cautiously, breaking the silence. The wolf looked over at her and seeming to recognize her ran at her thrusting its muzzle into her hands and whimpering.

Several different things happened at once. Kuwabara stumbled into the camp bitching loudly about getting left behind when he had to take a piss. Kagome and Sango both squealed about how cute the wolf with its muzzle in Nicole's hands is, rushing forward to get a closer look. Sesshomaru landed right next to the wolf, just returning from his errand. Koga rushed forward recognizing the wolf immediately as Keia, Hiei seeming to be the one of the few people present with any amount of common sense jumped down to the tree he was standing in and staying put. Miroku stayed where he had sent down the bucket of water and Kurama and Kuronue not reacting at all continued to stare into the fire. Jin watched the events unfold from his spot next to Keishan with one thought forming in his mind…._'Oh, shit.'_

A loud roar filled the clearing coming from the wolf stopping everyone in their tracks. Sesshomaru did not acknowledge the sound from the wolf next to him, choosing to move over to the pots and pans and set sack he was carrying down. Jin watched the wolf intently, but Kurama and Kuronue did not bother to turn their attention from the fire. Everyone else stopped in their tracks.

The wolf sides were heaving, a soft warning growl emitting from its throat as it watched the others with its peripheral not seeming to recognize them. Nicole with her arms wrapped around the wolf's neck could only think of one thing to say…"Keishan, you fucking idiot!"

"What did I do?" Keishan yelled back to her friend as she stood and defensively putting her hands on her hips. This movement drew the wolf's attention to her.

"What did you do? You fucking caused her to obviously lose her memory and turn into a gigantic wolf dragon thingy! I'm not saying your singing sucks but Keia is such an air head! Scaring her like that made the rest of her sanity fly out the other ear!" Nicole retorted angrily.

"You are the one who pointed out Hiei was watching her sleep! An' she didn't friggin lose her memory! She remembers you don't she?" Keishan yelled back.

"If she didn't lose her memory then why is she afraid of all of you?" Nicole yelled back.

"Hmph I'm not taking any responsibility, you initiated it, your fault!" Keishan yelled and sat back down. The wolf snarled at Keishan, seeming upset that Nicole was angry.

"Get your stanking butt up and cook the damn ribs!" Nicole yelled at Keishan stroking Keia's fur in the process, settling the wolf's temper. Nicole looked at Hiei then Koga and yelled at them to come with her before walking off with Keia right behind her. Koga began following but Hiei was not having anyone tell him what to do.

"I don't know who you think that you are but you have a death wish if you think you can order me around!" snarled Hiei, earning glares from Kurama and Kuronue.

"It's your fucking mate and obviously we got some work to do, in fact never fucking mind. I don't care if you come or not, shows how much you care for her!" Nicole yelled back knowing it wasn't true, but Hiei really needed to move his ass. Keia whined and nudged her back with her muzzle then looked at Hiei with the cutest puppy dog eyes as she whined again.

"Look here girl, this isn't finished and I do not obey anyone." Hiei said appearing next to Keia and the group began walking into the forest leaving the others in an awkward silence.

"I'm sure glad that they're gone, maybe now we can get some peace and quiet," Kuwabara said breaking the silence.

"Yes now all you have to do is get mauled by a bear and we will have infinite peace," Yusuke responded earning a glare from the carrot top.

At this moment Keishan noticed that Sesshomaru had returned. She ran to see the scrolls he brought back with him. She walked right past the demon lord without a greeting or any other form of acknowledgement. Deciding he was having none of that he would have none of that, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down into his lap causing her to scream.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Keishan yelled.

"Hush, it's just me," Sesshomaru murmured into her neck, "And if someone were to kidnap you, they would bring you right back, I promise."

"Oh… right. I kinda keep forgetting how powerful you are," Keishan said. She smiled lightly. "No one would even think of keeping me for no more than ten minutes."

"You are loud. Of course, no one could put up with you for long," Sesshomaru chuckled. His lips lightly grazed her neck. Keishan's eye started to flutter closed before she snapped out of it.

"The scrolls—what's in them," she sputtered. Sesshomaru continued to move his lips across her skin, paying no mind to her protest. However, he knew that she was curious and eventually snap at him for his antics. Keeping her in his lap with his left arm, he reached to grab the sack with his right. He set it in Keishan's lap before returning his arm around her waist. He'd rather have let Inuyasha win a battle with him, then let Jin take her next kiss. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent, memorizing it. Her hidden personality made her that much more attractive. She wasn't that much of a fool. In fact, she could be well respected in the political world if she tried. The demon lord briefly wondered how she would be in battle.

Keishan, trying to ignore the tingling in her stomach, untied the knot. Five large books spilled out and she grabbed the smallest. So they hadn't been scrolls. There were actually books in this period. Upon opening it, she realized that it was written Japanese.

"_Uh_… Sesshy?"

"Don't call me that." He lifted his head.

"Well, make your name shorter… its tiring to say the whole thing."

"What did you want?" he asked, almost releasing a sigh.

"I can't…_um_… read this."

"I thought you said you knew the entire language?" Kagome asked, causing Keishan to glare at her. Why is she in this conversation? And didn't they already go over this, anyway? Sesshomaru was silent waiting for an answer.

"I can't read kanji. You're going to have to read it to me," she answered in a whisper. Kagome pouted and turned away.

"Very well... However, I will have to do so in private. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Hey—you guys cut the hog up and start cooking the ribs!" Keishan yelled in her commanding voice. Sesshomaru let a small smirk appear on his face for a moment.

0-0

"Good girl you're training him already," Nicole said ruffling Keia's fur. Keia nipped her arm not really liking the statement and Hiei growled a warning. Without Nicole realizing it Kurama and Kuronue slipped over were walking to her right. An arm snaked around her waist causing her to jump and glare at Kuronue who only chuckled.

"You shouldn't sneak up on my like that ya know, I could do anything and I mean anything outta fear," Nicole warned.

"Yes you could, but you wont," Kuronue said nipping Nicole on her fox ear closest to him sending shivers up her spine.

"You know you shouldn't do that…" Nicole said barely containing herself. Did Kuronue really forget about her being in heat? She could rape him right then and there. Then again you can't rape the willing, can you? With a sigh Nicole wiggled out of Kuronue grasp and walked over to walk between him and Kurama. If her body went up into flames any more she would be incinerated on the spot. _'Flowers?'_ Nicole thought as she looked at Kurama and leaned in closer causing the red head to blush, his flushed skin almost matching his hair. Nicole began sniffing him, a smile forming on her face.

"Rara you smell soooooooo good," Nicole said rubbing up against Kurama much like a cat. With a smirk she flared her energy while still in contact causing a bright light. The others stopped walking and shielded their eyes waiting for the light to die down and when it did a red rose rested on the left side of her neck. _'So I was right! Kurama was the third…wait did I even get Yoko's mark yet? No, damn!'_

After an hour of walking the sound of grass rustling was heard to their left.

"What's that?" asked Nicole looking off to the left of the group.

Nicole's comment was followed by the sound of something scampering away farther away from them.

"Just a rodent, probably a rabbit." said Kuronue, looking off in the direction of the sound.

"Oh." Nicole replied. She turned and continued leading the group along.

"So, where are we going?" Kurama asked, trying hard to remain a gentleman despite Nicole's close proximity.

Nicole just grinned cheekily, "You'll see!"

A loud chorus of roars and howls suddenly rose around them. The sound of many heavy footsteps were heard, as large demons suddenly rose up on the treetops and ambled out of the tree line. A swarm of flying demons filed the air above the group. Floating on a large feather in front and above the group was Kagura.

"Nicole, Naraku is requesting your presence at the castle." Sneered Kagura. "I can't imagine why he'd want such a useless looking bitch. Now we can do this one of two ways, you come along with me… or I kill your friends and take you by force."

The group immediately adjusted its formation. Nicole was in the center facing Kagura. Hiei moved, shifting to the rear and facing the back of the group. Kurama let Yoko take over. Yoko and Kuronue shifted to the right and left respectively, giving themselves room to fight. Keia and Koga moved to guard the front.

"You stupid fucking hoe! I ain't going with you. Tell Naraku to get a fucking life… oh wait… I forgot! Naraku has yours!" Nicole exclaimed.

Kagura sneered, "Fine, that's your choice? I'll make sure your friends suffer for insults, you ungrateful wretch! Kill all of them except the girl!"

The demons closed in. Nicole surrounded herself in a barrier, but before she could grab Keia and pull her inside it she had already dove into the fray. "Baka!" Nicole exclaimed. Nicole could not take down the barrier for an hour… nothing could get in or out. All she could do is watch, terrified for her one of her best friend's life.

Yoko, had scattered the seeds of Death Plants when the demons appeared, but they would take time to incubate. In the meantime he was slicing through demon after demon with his rose whip. Koga was kicking his way through a number of them.

Hiei ,darting about seemed to opt for an attempt to slice a swath of death and get to Kagura. '_There are so many demons, thousands. For every one I cut down many more block my path'_

Keia, tore through the fray, biting, tearing and clawing her way through demon after demon.

The battle seemed to go on forever… one demon after another; the group of fighters began tiring. All of them sporting many small scratches and cuts, nothing life threatening. Nicole still bound within the shield she had created. Occasionally a demon would get close and try to attack the shield, dyeing instantly in a flash of pink light. Nicole began to shift her weight around within the space she had confined herself in. It did not go unnoticed… the shield must be about to come down.

Yoko, suddenly released his Death Plants, only to have them suddenly charred to a crisp.

Kagura laughed, "Do you think we went into this battle not knowing who you are? Get him Matalo!"

A large salamander demon made its way towards Yoko. It was an upper A rank demon. It was humanoid looking. Its head was that of a salamander, and its skin was mottled red and black coloring.

Hiei noticing the new arrival, moved to intercept it, but found himself blocked by a similar demon. The main difference was the coloring of its skin, black and a watery blue color. It blasted Hiei back with a thick forceful stream of water from its mouth.

It was then that Nicole's shield shattered around her. She froze, afraid of the demons looming closer. Eyes widening, she screamed.

0-0

Keishan suddenly twitched. She lifted her head to the night sky. Furrowing her eyebrows, she frowned. Sensing her apprehension, Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from the fire. His intended had suddenly stood, eyes still focused on the starless sky. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked in a quiet voice. However, since her standing caught the attention of everyone long before he spoke, the others tensed as well. Slowly, her brown eyes fell to him. The demon lord knitted his brows. Keishan had suddenly shrugged.

"Gotta pee," she announced before heading in a seemingly random direction. Exasperated, the others returned to what they were doing. However, Sesshomaru watched her go, eyes narrowed. He knew something was up with the strange foreigner. He turned his eyes to the hovering red head. Judging from the way his ears twitched, and the frown on his face, Sesshomaru knew that Jin could sense something wrong as well.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru stood up from his place. Jin and he exchanged a look. The wind master nodded his head before following after the demon lord. Noticing the exchange and the departure of the two demons, Yusuke cheekily spoke. "Kissy-kissy," he said with a grin. "Someone is about to get some!" Laughter followed his crude comment. Sesshomaru, though, remained impassive as he moved further and further away. He could feel Jin behind him. Was he anxious as well? The sudden foreboding feeling that had washed over Sesshomaru was almost overwhelming. Suddenly, there was a shift in the direction her scent went. Keishan was making a beeline towards the place where Nicole had disappeared to. Sesshomaru's nose twitched. There was no doubt that she was in a state of panic. Had something happened to that other woman?

Without warning, Keishan's scent completely disappeared. Jin let out a startled gasp, noticing the change as well. "Where'd she go?" he asked. Sesshomaru picked up his pace, quickly moving to the place where her aura had disappeared. The demon lord halted, sensing something in front of him. Jin, however, continued to fly. His red head bounced off an invisible force, sending him to the ground. "Ouch…!"

"It is a barrier," Sesshomaru stated. His lips twitched before snarling. "Naraku!"

"Naraku…?" Jin murmured. The demon lord turned to him. "Who's that?" Sesshomaru mentally sighed before he began to explain who the disgusting hybrid was.

Inside the barrier, Keishan continued to move forward. She was completely unaware that she was inside. Her nose twitched several times. A new smell had entered her nostrils. She frowned. The smell wasn't unpleasant, yet… it was familiar to her somehow. Her nose twitched again. She nearly had a headache when her demonic features surfaced because of all the new crap she felt, heard, or smelled. Even now, she was still trying to get use to her demon senses. Now, though, it seemed as though there was only one scent to focus on. It was overpowering everything else around. She couldn't even locate the scent of Nicole, anymore.

Keishan clicked her tongue, annoyed. She had most likely walked right through a trap, preventing her from finding her friend. So that pricking at the back her neck wasn't just a coincidence, huh? She stopped and crossed her arms. She sighed heavily. "I get the feeling that I'm in trouble…" she murmured.

"Trouble…?" A chuckle entered her ears. Keishan flinched, and then groaned. "Oh, you don't sound too happy to see me." As expected, the villan of the show stepped out from the shadows. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who laughs like that. The whole 'ku ku ku' thing is all you," Keishan answered in a flat voice. However, on the inside, she was freaking out. _"Naraku…? What the hell? What did I do to deserve this?"_ she thought, swallowing nervously. The tentacle demon hovered closer, causing Keishan to step back. She was virtually useless in this situation. Naraku could do whatever he wanted to her, and she could do little to stop it. Even with her added strength, she would fare horrible against someone like Naraku. "What do you want?"

"You, of course," he smirked. "Why, you ask?"

"No, I don't care. It can't be anything good, so I'm better off not knowing." Keishan dropped her arms to her sides. "What I do want to know is… Why did you use Nicole like that? I keep going over it my head, and it just doesn't make sense to me. Why would you take her, only to release her again? She was in your clutches. You could have absorbed her, or something, but you didn't. Why?"

"You almost sound as though you wanted me to."

"Ridiculous," Keishan said. "I just want to know your intentions. You let 'the pure one' go, and now you have me trapped, but you're not doing anything. You're not like the Naraku I kn-" She had to stop herself. "You're not like the Naraku I've heard about."

"How very perceptive of you, woman." Naraku moved closer, only this time Keishan did not back up. She did twitch at being called woman, though. "Don't worry… I will obtain your friend soon enough… now that her powers are awakened." Keishan furrowed her eyebrows. "However, before, I was not certain, but I am almost certain now." His feet finally touched the ground. Naraku was too close for comfort, so Keishan tried to move away again, yet he grabbed her forearms, holding her in place. "You need not be afraid," he whispered. His smooth voice tickled her ear. The urge to shudder was becoming increasingly hard to control. "I won't hurt you… much."

"You don't need to do that! I kinda have this whole no pain policy, so it's not necessary to hurt me."

"Foolish woman," Naraku said.

"Hey—there is no need to taunt!"

Out of nowhere, the hybrid demon pushed her and taking a swipe at her managing to shred the front of her clothes. Keishan's eyes grew wide in shock as she fell to the ground, almost nude. Her sweet kimono had been torn to shreds. The tattered clothing had slowly fallen to the ground around her. Luckily, her panties hadn't been done away with. Quickly, she covered her chest with her arms, and brought her knees up. "You're going to _rape_ me?" she hissed angrily.

"_Hm_… perhaps not," he answered. Naraku dropped down beside her.

"Sorry if my worries aren't put to rest!" Keishan growled. The hybrid forcefully moved her legs away. His red eyes gazed intensively at her navel. She realized that he was staring at the dark mark of the copy cat. "So that's the reason? You want _my_ power!"

"No," he said. His finger lightly traced the mark. Naraku smirked, and then picked foreign demon up. He took to the sky.

"What do you want from me?" Keishan screamed. She noticed the barrier disappear as Naraku ascended. However, the hybrid remained quiet, only looking down at her with that infuriating smirk of his.

0-0

"Worthless demons," Kagura scowled as she lifted her fan, "Dance of the dragon!" Twisters formed and ran through all of the demons ally and foe alike. A loud feminine scream echoed throughout the night followed by silence.

Slowly about an hour later Yoko, Keia, Hiei, and Koga awakened one by one. They were covered in various lacerations and bruises. It was the absence of Nicole that had them worried. Wordlessly they got up and began searching the area for Nicole. Dead demons, blood, and body parts were everywhere in the clearing thanks to Kagura's attack. Trees rustled and they all looked to the sound only to find Sesshomaru and Jin.

"What happened here? Looks like something went boom," Jin analyzed. He was answered with Keia's whimper, the other demons seeming oblivious to the wind master.

"Did Keishan come here?" Sesshomaru asked, causing Yoko to sigh.

"No, and Kagura came talking about Naraku wanting Nicole."

"Naraku? We ran into a barrier of his when Keishan disappeared." Sesshomaru stated as Keia walked over to a puddle of blood and sniffed it a couple of times. She whimpered again and threw her head back. A pained howl filled the night.

KFL: Please review and thank you for all previous reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inuyasha

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked, his mouth full of the boar they previously cooked.

"It sounded like Keia," Inuyasha said annoyed that once again they were stopped from their travels due to the foreigners.

"Inuyasha, why don't we go and see if they're ok?" Kagome suggested, earning a _feh_ from the half-demon.

"How the hell are we going to find the damn jewels if go to save people all the damn time?" Inuyasha said, annoyed…until he realized that Kuwabara and Yusuke were eating all of the food. "Hey, save some for me!"

"Inuyasha, you're despicable! Sango and Miroku can you please come and help me?" Kagome whined.

"Sure—we won't get anywhere just sitting around." Sango agreed and began gathering her things.

"Come to think of it… Hiei, Kurama, and Jin have been gone for a while. Come on, Kuwabara, we'll go too," said Yusuke. He shoved some more food in his mouth and looked ever to see Kuwabara running from Inuyasha with the whole boar in his arms. He shook his head, snickering.

0-0

A large thump echoed throughout the room when Kagura threw an unconscious Nicole over to where Keishan sat. The conscious female glared at the wind witch. "I just _love_ how I'm still practically naked!" she hissed. Kagura shrugged and said 'Not my problem.' Keishan nearly growled at her response. If her arms weren't bound to the wall by chains, then she would surely attack Naraku's incarnation. "What does Naraku want?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kagura lightly tapped her lips with her fan. "For your sakes, you'd better pray that he be quick about it." Her tone was teasing, and it pissed Keishan off. Ignoring the snarl, the wind witch turned and left, sliding the door close on her way out.

Keishan huffed and stared down at herself. At least that jackass was nice enough to cover her breasts with bandages before he chained her arms up. She pressed her lips into a thin line as she thought about that encounter. Her cheeks heated, and then she growled lightly. Naraku hadn't even _tried_ to be discreet about groping her. _"When I get out of here…" _The thought stopped. Was she getting out of here? Her brown eyes glanced at the unconscious Nicole. It was as she feared—something _had_ been wrong with her friend. _"I can't believe they let her go!"_ Yoko and Kuronue would get an earful later.

She swallowed hard, and then released a sigh. Why was she here in the first place? It didn't make any sense to her. Naraku had told her that he hadn't wanted her for the power she supposedly possessed. He could be lying, but it didn't seem likely considering the circumstance. He could absorb them even now if he wanted, but he chose not to. Keishan furrowed her eyebrows. She really wished he would stop beating around the bush and speak clearly.

The door suddenly opened, causing the young woman to snap her head up. Keishan's eye twitched. He was still smirking as if he had the upper hand—never mind that he truly did. She frowned, noticing that he looked the same as he had before his little… transformation. "Oh, so you do have the ability to change from that ugly thing?" Keishan murmured.

"You're rude," Naraku stated, frowning.

"No, just annoyed. Why am I here if you don't want my power? Why did you kidnap Nicole again?"

"All in due time." He slowly walked over, probably wanting to drag this creepy torture out longer than it needed to be. Keishan scowled as he knelt down beside her friend. He picked up a chain, and then clipped it around her neck. He turned his red eyes to her. "Forgive the chains for now. I believe I had no choice."

"You're damn right you didn't have a choice. I would immediately try to hurt you if I wasn't bound."

"How you wound me, Keishan," came his sarcastic retort. The woman's eye twitched several times. Hearing Naraku call her by name caused an unfamiliar feeling to bubble up within her.

"Cut the crap, and tell me why you've captured us!"

"Such a demanding attitude—reminds me of Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku commented. Keishan's eyes widen.

"So that's it, huh? You still want Sesshomaru's power? You kidnapped me to lure him here? That's so clichéd!"

"… No… I admit that I did want his power. It is admirable, after all. However, I am powerful. I no longer need to put myself together time and time again."

"I see… So then… why did you kidnap us?" Keishan was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as the seconds went by. Naraku was being… almost normal. That is until he chuckled. Keishan found herself trying not to roll her eyes.

"What I want is-" A groan interrupted Naraku's sentence. The two looked toward Nicole, whom was just starting to wake up. The chain around Nicole's neck prevented much movement, but she sat into a sitting position. She began rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. She stopped mid motion and winced due to the cut in her arms form Kagura. After blinking a few times to focus her vision, Nicole looked around.

"Um… Keishan why are you friggin' not covered up? And why is Spiderman here?" Nicole rudely asked, earning a glare from Naraku and a 'shut the fuck up' look from Keishan.

"I've told you in the past already that my name is-" Naraku started.

"Mudd," Nicole interrupted, causing Naraku to glare at her angrily. Naraku, still standing in front of Nicole, grabbed her by the hair and picked her up off the floor. Because of the chain, the girl almost gagged.

"You will listen to me if you value your pitiful life! The name's _Naraku—_remember it!" Not caring about the current threat, Nicole twisted oddly and bit Naraku's arm…hard. By this time Keishan was in hysterics. What was going to become of her friend?

"Get off of me, disgusting wench!" Naraku yelled. He slapped the kitsune, who answered with a growl after she hit the floor. If looks could kill, Naraku would drop dead. His blood dripped to the floor as he returned a glare of equal intensity. He suddenly smirked and began to walk away.

"Get back here, so I can kick your ass!" Nicole yelled, kicking and scratching at the air. Naraku stopped with his back still to the two females.

"You're such a mutt!" Keishan growled, causing Naraku to chuckle. Nicole looked a bit offended.

"I do not have time for you at the moment. I have a visitor, but rest assured though I am not done with you two."

"Rest assured my foot will end up so far up yo ass it will come outta your mouth!" Nicole yelled, still kicking. Naraku walked out of the room without another word.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? This is fucking _Naraku_ that we're dealing with here!" Keishan reprimanded.

"And I would rather die trying than to be some submissive prisoner!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just like it sounds!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!" Keishan threatened.

"Yes mother," Nicole responded, earning a growl from her not too happy friend.

"_Hmph_!"

"Anyways, why the hell are you here? I get kidnapped and you refuse to lose the spotlight so your conceited ass come and get kidnapped too? I can't believe you are trying to take my moment away from me!" Nicole yelled at Keishan causing her right eye to twitch.

"You are so fucking vain! I went to _save_ your ass! You couldn't go a day without falling into the hands of evil!" Keishan retorted. Nicole didn't seem to be paying much attention. She was too deep in thought. "You listen to me when I talk to you, you damn brat!"

"I have an idea to get us out of here," Nicole said looking serious.

"And that would be?" Keishan yelled, overly annoyed. Once again her friend seemed to not be paying attention as she began to awkwardly take off her clothes.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're _doing_?" Keishan yelled, clearly appalled. Her friend gave her an irritated look and within seconds transformed into her fox form. The shackle around her neck broke. The shackle then fell to the ground in pieces, because the size of the fox's neck was too large to contain with it.

"Shut up," Nicole said in her now squeaky voice. Keishan instantly snorted, trying to stop laughter. It did not work.

"It's so… _stupid_!" she guffawed. Nicole growled lowly, and then trotted over to Keishan. She bit off her bindings. Immediately, Keishan hit her over the head. Nicole glared before transforming back into her humanoid form and redressing with the clothes she previously took off.

"What the hell are you doing exactly?" Keishan asked.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get us out of here."

"But we don't even know _why_ we're here yet!"

"And you want to stick around and find out? It can't be anything good!"

"Something is wrong, though! I think something is clearly wrong with Naraku."

"Uh yeah—he's _demented_, that's what!"

Keishan scoffed lightly. "You don't understand. I knew you wouldn't." Her brown eyes turned away. "You're too stupid to realize that something is seriously wrong with our circumstances!"

"What'd you say?"

Before Keishan could retort she heard a female talking to Naraku, and it wasn't Kagura. Nicole caught on to the voice too and both girls crept up to the door silently to be nosey.

"Do what you must, but when the time comes believe that I will send you to hell," the female voice said. For some reason the female sounded familiar to both of them.

"Kikyu!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Don't you mean Kikyo?"

"No—shut up!"

Keishan bit her lip. "If we try to escape now, she'll think we're working with Naraku and attack us. We can't go now. And with their history, their little discussion will take awhile." Nicole mimicked her friend's action, and then frowned.

"What are we gonna do then?"

"… Let's just let Naraku come back to us for now. He hasn't hurt us yet so-"

"Speak for yourself!" Nicole interrupted, reaching up to touch her cheek. It was red from when Naraku had smacked her. Keishan scowled lightly.

"He hasn't hurt us _without reason_," she amended. "You're the one who kept goading him. I think you did it on purpose!"

"Did not…!"

"Look—let's just play the role of submissive prisoners until we find out why he wants us because it's not so he can add us to his… _collection_." Nicole cringed, yet nodded.

The two female demons hurried back over to the broken chains and sat down. To pass the time, they played Rock, Paper, Scissors, but eventually grew bored with that game as well. Nicole sighed heavily. "I wish he would hurry up!"

As if on cue, the demon hybrid opened the door. He stared down at the two for a moment. "How did you escape?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Behold the power of the Sue!" Nicole stood up and laughed evilly. Both Naraku and Keishan deadpanned.

"Please stop embarrassing me in front of evil…" she murmured.

"It's just mud!"

"My name is _Naraku_!"

"That's what I said… dirty mud."

Without warning, Nicole was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Keishan watched, horrified as her friend's head practically bounced off the unyielding force of the wall. Nicole crumbled to the ground and did not move again. "You fucking son of a bitch!" Keishan growled at Naraku. She ran forward. The hybrid merely looked at her, and then moved. He moved so fast that she barely comprehended what had happened until he was in front of her. His fingers wrapped around her neck, yet he did not try to strangle her. Still, the action frightened her greatly. Keishan's body trembled. "Since you killed Nicole, I don't care what you do to me."

"She's not dead, but if she continued to mouth off, I won't hesitate to kill her next time," Naraku stated. Tears welled up in Keishan's eyes. At least Nicole was alive… hopefully. Who knew if this demon in front of her was telling the truth or not? "Now that the distractions won't interrupt, I can finally speak." Surprisingly, he released her neck. Keishan quickly moved away. "You bare the mark of the copy cat, so you're the one I need." The woman only narrowed her eyes. "I… need your help."

"_Excuse_ me? Did _Naraku_ just say he needed help?" The hybrid glared. "Wh-Why?"

"There is a much stronger force in this world now. I do not know how he came here, but he is different. I… cannot defeat him. No matter how many times I've transformed, he was always stronger, arrogantly saying that he was only using a percentage of his true power."

"If _you_ can't beat him, what the hell makes you think _I_ can?"

"Thank you for recognizing my strength." Keishan rolled her eyes. "And yes, you have the power to copy anyone. If you copy him and his abilities, then surely I will defeat him."

"And Nicole…?"

"Her barriers are of use."

"So… this is basically helping the lesser of two evils?"

"Yes…"

"You're crazy! Like anyone is going to let me. Oh, a lot of people will be pissed because of this!" Naraku was quiet for a moment.

"That is not the only reason…" he said. "That is another."

"What?"

The hybrid lowered himself to his knees. His hands gripped her hips, causing the woman to gasp in slight pain. He looked up into her eyes. She stared back, afraid to push him away. Naraku closed his eyes and tilted his head down. His lips lightly grazed her flesh. Keishan would have been freaked out by the gesture, but then the hybrid bit her—bit her _hard_, too. She screamed out, grabbing his head. She actually felt blood running down her skin. It felt like he was going to rip the flesh from her bone! "_Ah_…" Naraku finally pulled way. Keishan shuddered, releasing his hair. Her eyes were blurry, yet she could still see that smirk. "Wha…"

"Like I thought," Naraku muttered, wiping at the blood with his thumb. "You're mine."

"What…?" She looked down, blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Under the spot where he had sunk his teeth into was a mark that hadn't been there before. It appeared to be… some type of arachnid. She blinked again.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" Keishan yelled, causing Naraku to wince from the volume. However, he did not pull away from her. His skin crawled with unease, sensing a powerful energy coming from where he previously threw Nicole.

Naraku stood and looked over Keishan's shoulder. He saw Nicole on her feet with eyes glowing white. The heart on her forehead, normally a baby blue color, glowed white. Her energy swirled around her, causing a blinding, bright aura. Naraku only smirked. Her claws were longer than normal and here fangs were visible through her snarl. This was the power he was looking for. It surpassed even that of a miko. It was indeed pure in essence.

"Get the hell away from her, you _freak_!" Nicole yelled in a voice that didn't quite belong to her. Naraku pushed a dazed Keishan away from him and stood there, waiting for an attack that he knew would come.

Nicole flew across the room at an impressive speed that could rival her mates, claws ready to rip Naraku apart. He moved in time to keep his head. Nicole growled and spun around throwing an energy blast in the process. Naraku erected his famous barrier at the last minute to protect himself. Nicole's energy collided with the barrier and the loud sound of electrocution reverberated throughout the room as the two forces battled. After about thirty seconds, both the barrier and energy dissolved. Naraku became wide eyed and Nicole smirked and crouched down ready to leap for the kill, her energy flared to its max.

"No! Don't do it! Nicole, come back to your senses!" Keishan yelled as she threw herself onto the younger woman. Upon hearing the plea from her friend, Nicole's eyes returned to their usual indigo blue color. She looked at Keishan with a stunned look on her face and her energy died down, her claws and fang retracting in the process.

"I thought he was the enemy! I don't understand."

"Dummy he _was _the enemy, _was_ being the keyword. Now… he's different—still a jackass, but different," Keishan replied, glaring in Naraku's direction.

"Yeah… ok—you know everyone is gonna freak, right?" Nicole muttered just before she passed out, having used her energy on her previous show of power.

Keishan swallowed nervously as she sat her friend down on the floor. She turned to Naraku. "Please don't hurt her…" she murmured.

"I won't… She has value," the hybrid returned. Keishan bit her lip before speaking again.

"You know this won't go well with the others, right?" she asked. By _this_, Naraku knew she meant more than just his kidnapping methods. He showed his teeth in a grin. Keishan unconsciously moved away, noticing her blood was still on his incisors. He walked toward her. His fingers circled the marks that had been left behind. His sinister red eyes stared down into her brown ones. Keishan gasped, feeling his other arm encircle her waist. He pulled her forward, forcing her body against his.

"I don't care," Naraku stated. Keishan frowned and tried to push him away. "It is not wise to reject me, _woman_." The woman in question growled.

"Just because we might be destined, or whatever, doesn't mean I love you."

"Foolish girl—did you honestly think I feel anything for you?" Naraku asked. He chuckled at her silence. "The only reasons you are alive is because I feel a pull towards you. I am… certain you have felt the same." Keishan looked away. He gripped her chin, forcing her eyes to return. "As I thought… You feel the same as I do. You're disgusted by the fact that fate tied you to an enemy. However, fate has sent me quite the specimen. I'll enjoy ravishing you."

"You sick fuck! I hate you!" Keishan hissed.

"I hate you, too," Naraku smirked, before capturing her lips.

She tried desperately to pull away, or at the very least push him away so that she could breathe. The hybrid, however, was not making it easy. Her muffled protest fell on deaf ears as she continued to struggle against his hold. His kiss was such a contradiction to what she was used to. It was demanding, much like Sesshomaru's. However, there was no warmth—no passion. Naraku was only doing this for his own amusement. He was merely doing it because he could—a twisted game in his eyes. It was surprising soft like Jin's. But it was not curiously innocent.

Naraku suddenly pulled away, licking his lips as he did. Again, he smirked. Breathlessly, Keishan looked away again. "I… I won't accept this…" she whispered.

"Do you wish to tempt _our_ fate?" Naraku asked, stroking her cheek. He was playing with her. "We are bound. You were brought here for _me_."

"I was brought here for no one!" Keishan snarled. Finally, she managed to push him away. However, in his expression, there was no surprise. He merely looked amused. "You can't have me, Naraku—not if I don't allow it." The hybrid demon only raised an inquiring brow. "You're right… there is a pull between us, but it is because of that pull that you won't be enjoying ravishing me _ever_." At his frown, it was her time to smirk. "Until I respond to you, you can't even put your tongue in my mouth!" Naraku glared at her. "I don't know anything about demon mating, but I am aware of the way Jin and Sesshomaru act when they become intimate with me. I'm quite the little observer—sucks for you, don't it?"

Naraku took in a sharp breath, causing Keishan to flinch. His deep, penetrating gaze left her frozen. He leaned in close, kissing her clavicle. His lips reached her neck. Keishan gasped, and then swallowed hard. "You may be right, Keishan-" The woman shuddered again. "But the pull we _share_ will cause you to stop resisting me." Keishan stepped away from him. He laughed at her actions. "Soon you will be begging for my touch."

"I doubt it," she retorted. However, in her mind, there were uncertainties. "_If only Sesshomaru had explained more about demon mating… then I wouldn't have these stupid doubts. What if Naraku's right? What if I eventually start _wanting_ him to kiss me?"_ She didn't know what the future could bring, but for now…

The thought made her gag.

0-0

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had finally caught up to the others in what seemed to be a recent battleground. Observing the sight and the expression of the others' faces, Yusuke decided to try to get some information.

"Damn, did I miss the party?" Yusuke joked, which earned death glares, nobody answered him.

"_Um_… Did we miss something? Where are the other two at—not that I really care," Kuwabara added. Suddenly, a black mass knocked him to the ground without warning or time to react. Keia's teeth were to his neck and a growl thundered through the air her body pinning his down.

"What's her problem today? And since he said something… Where are Nicole and Keishan? We thought they were with you guys," Kagome said. Upon hearing this, Keia turned with her teeth still bared and a new growl erupted from her. Inuyasha immediately became overprotective and stood in front of Kagome with his hand on his sword.

"You will not threaten Kagome, you got that, mutt?" Inuyasha yelled. A kick in the jaw knocked him a few feet away from where he was standing and caused him to lose his footing, resulting in him landing on his butt.

"You listen here…! You do not give my woman orders and threaten her life, and that was just a warning!" Koga yelled out of anger. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and started yelling unintelligent things at Koga. The wolf demon ignored the threats and walked over to Keia. She growled at him.

"Look, I know you're upset, but we will find her okay? Just calm down," Koga cooed to her. Too far from the point of understanding, Keia stepped off of Kuwabara and crouched ready to leap at Koga with exposed teeth.

"So you want to play it that way, _eh_?" Koga responded. He stepped further away from Keia and closed his eyes. His body started to change from that of a man to that of a wolf. Within seconds a large brown wolf with blue eyes stood before everyone. No one dared speak and very discretely everyone backed away from the two large wolves in the center of the battlefield. The wolves circled each other crouched low to the ground teeth bared and growling.

"Does anyone mind explaining to me what they are doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"You fool! They are about to fight to see who the dominant one is going to be between the two. She challenged him and he obliged," Hiei responded.

"Koga is so beautiful," admired Kagome. Keia and Inuyasha looked in her direction with a snarl. With Keia's attention divided Koga leaped on her and knocked her backwards. She immediately flipped him and bit his neck with a snarl. Being on his back he hit her with his paw and knocked her off so he could get back on his feet and pounced on her again. Both wolves went at it like this for about an hour until finally Koga pinned Keia on her belly and bit down on the back of her neck with a snarl. Keia struggled to get by squirming and flapping her wings. After another loud growl from Koga, Keia whimpered and laid still. Koga had dominated her.

0-0

Keishan and Naraku had left the room after their _heart-filled_ conversation, leaving Nicole where she was. Apparently Naraku did not have a kitchen and servants who cooked. On top of that, Keishan happened to be starving since her digestive system had changed. A few ribs didn't fill her up. She growled lowly, grumbling about finding some clothes. Walking around in panties and bandages did not seem like a good idea, especially with Naraku lurking about.

Nicole began to stir and with a groan opened her eyes. She had a headache from earlier when Naraku made her head hit the wall. She got up off the spot where Keishan left her and saw that the room was empty.

Nicole walked out of the room only to catch three auras. Naraku and Keishan went into one direction and the other aura went into the other. The scents were fairly fresh so she went into the direction Kikyo had gone. With every step, she felt bad because she had beat Kikyo with a bat and wondered if she was alright. The scent led to a room at the end of the hall. Nicole sighed and slid the door open.

"Were you the one who welded the pure energy earlier?" Kikyo asked with her back to the door.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here," Nicole responded as she walked over and took a seat next to the dead miko. Kikyo looked at the girl, suspiciously while trying to figure out why she was being nice and clutched her bow that was in her right hand tighter.

"Then why are you here?" Kikyo asked, slightly scooting to the right so she can have a good shot if need be.

"I'm here to apologize," Nicole said looking up at Kikyo who had a look of 'bull shit,' on her face.

"Why should I believe you?" Kikyo asked with a glare.

"I thought about your life and the reason that you turned out to be what you are today. You gave up everything you were and resigned your life of being a miko to be with Inuyasha. You even were going to give him the Shikon Jewel so he can become human and live with you. You thought he deceived you for the jewel when it was really Naraku and lost your life and now you're here today Naraku is alive and Inuyasha is running around with your incarnation. I understand where you are coming from and honestly if I were you I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would probably kill Naraku and Kagome too to be honest, if I were you that is." Nicole was so engrossed in her speech she didn't realize that Kikyo was across the room.

"How do you know so much about me? Have you been following me?" Kikyo asked and Nicole sweat dropped.

"I have inside sources and I've never stalked anyone in my life," Nicole responded in a flat voice.

"_Hm_… I'm sure…" the priestess returned in the same voice.

0-0

Keishan grumbled as she opened yet another door. So far she had been in five different rooms. She had not found _any_ clothes! Luckily, there were no other people wondering around. The foreign demon stepped into the room and looked around. She sighed in relief after spotting something similar to a closet. Upon opening the closet and discovering what was inside, her eye began to twitch. "Why the hell does this guy have so many of the same things?" Keishan grumbled. She pulled the familiar looking attire from the closet. However, she had no way of knowing how to put it on.

Sighing, she slipped her arms through the sleeves. The least she could do was wear it as if it was a robe. "Damn you, Naraku—tearing my clothes for no reason!" Several times, she pulled at the material. It was softer than she imagined it would be. Then again, that baboon costume seemed soft as well. She supposed Naraku liked soft things. "Freak…" Keishan shook her head as the thought crossed her mind. She briefly closed her eyes and turned to head out of the room.

Opening her eyes, she froze at the sight in front of her. Standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised, was Naraku. His shocked expression disappeared, only to be replaced by that characteristic smirk of his. Shit, she thought. Keishan stepped back as he stepped forward, closing the door behind him. "Isn't this surprising?" he asked. An uneasily chuckle erupted from her lips. "My mate is waiting for me in my room, in my bed?"

"Now, now, Naraku…" Keishan put her hands up, palms out, in front of her. As if they can protect me, she thought. "I was… only trying to find something to wear. This situation isn't sensual at all!" She laughed nervously. Suddenly her wrists were grabbed. "_Ah_… FML…" she muttered.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Naraku whispered.

Quicker than a blink, the hybrid demon had her turned around with her arms trapped behind her. His nose pressed against her neck. He nearly inhaled her scent. His warm breath on her skin caused her to gasp and shudder. She unconsciously relaxed against him. He surprisingly smelled pretty good. She bit her bottom lip as his hands started to roam. The foreign demon closed her eyes. He was more muscular than she gave him credit for. Wait a minute…! Where did his shirt go, anyway?

A moan escaped her mouth when his teeth pierce her flesh. His dark chuckled filled her ears, and yet it did not snap her out of her the trance. If anything, she had gone deeper than before. He guided her down to the tatami floor. The female demon almost felt numb. His mouth pulled away as he lied down full length beside her. His rough hand slid the kimono from her shoulder, lightly kissing. His fingers trailed down her torso, coming to a stop at her navel. She shuddered again, holding back another whimper. He attacked her lips, nibbling and sucking. Her hand pressed against his chest, yet did not force him away. She turned her head to the side, eyes closed tightly. In response, her earlobe was gently bitten.

She cried out.

Keishan sprung up, panting heavily. Tears welled up in her eyes, realizing where she was. "What the fuck…?" she exclaimed. The foreigner hugged herself, a bit freaked out by the dream. Of course, after it was discovered that Jin and Sesshomaru were her intended mates, she had had dreams of them as well. Provocative dreams, as it turns out. Keishan frowned. She should have expected it, but not this _soon_. It had only been about fifteen minutes since she had last seen Naraku. She sighed heavily, wiping at her eyes. "Of _course_, he had to be right—the bag of dick." Keishan rubbed the back of her head and looked around. It looked as if she had just passed out in his room.

Strange…

Shrugging, she stood up, wiping the drool her from her chin. Nicole was probably up by now. She mind as well go and find her. Hopefully, she wasn't bothering Naraku right now. At the thought of the hybrid, Keishan groaned. There was no way she was ever going to tell anyone about that dream. She had told Jin about the dream she had had of him, but that was only to see his adorable reaction. When she told Sesshomaru, he remained pokerfaced. _"God, I miss them."_

0-0

"I am about to leave is there anything that you wanted to tell me?" Kikyo asked heading to the door.

"Can you please tell my mates that I am here and alright?" Nicole asked holding back a sob. She really missed them.

"I don't know who your mates are sorry. By mates you mean more than one?" Kikyo responded wondering who this Nicole really was.

"Yes, it was beyond our control. They travel with Inuyasha now," Nicole responded with her back still turned. She wiped a lone tear with the back of her hand. _'Why haven't they come for me yet? Did Kagura kill them?'_

"I suppose… What are their names?"

"Their names are Kurama and Kuronue… Thank you for your help. Again, I apologize for the last encounter we had."

Kikyo closed the door and left without another word. Nicole actually processed that she was crying and shook it off. Sighing and knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere, she stood and headed out of the room to look for Keishan.

Instead of finding Keishan, however, she saw Naraku in the hall a few feet away from her. She glared at him, causing him to smirk that arrogant smirk. How she wouldn't give to wipe it clean off of his face, but no Keishan wouldn't let her. She walked pass him without a word. His trademark chuckle, which prickled along her skin, followed after her. With a scream, she stormed down the hall like a teenager would. Naraku was right behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DAMN ANNOYING?" Nicole yelled as she turned to glare at Naraku. His eyes were laughing at her, causing her to scowl. He was enjoying this _way_ too much.

"I am not doing anything," Naraku responded with another chuckle. Fuming, Nicole stormed off again, yelling for her friend.

"KEISHAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES!" Moments later, Keishan's head popped out of a random door down the hall. She was practically snarling.

"He's _not_ my boy-" Her words caught in her throat upon seeing Naraku right behind. Her eye twitched a couple of times before she took off running.

"What the fuck…? Get back here!" Nicole yelled, and then ran after her friend.

"Yes, do come back. We are leaving soon," Naraku's voice echoed. His statement was met by Keishan and Nicole both shaking their heads with their palms covering their ears. Both were exclaiming 'Lalalaaaa! I can't hear you!' The hybrid demon had to sweat drop.

In certain instances, they were too much alike.

0-0

The group had continued their search for Naraku and the others in silence. Inuyasha was now excited to be looking for the girls, considering they were wherever Naraku was. It was nearly midnight and some of the humans were getting tired. Yoko, Kuronue, Sesshomaru, Jin, Keia, and Inuyasha, however, couldn't have been more energized to find Nicole and Keishan, despite their injuries.

"Inuyasha, can we rest?" Kagome asked. Kuwabara looked at her weirdly, while everyone else ignored her.

"Hey, lady, you were the one who put together this whole thing to find the other two and _now_ you're talking about sleep? And another thing! Why do you need _his_ permission?" Kuwabara asked. Kagome didn't respond to his questions.

"Well, _I'm _resting! I'm sure they are fine for the time being," Kagome said and earned crazy looks from the ones who wanted to find the other two.

"Well, you can stay here nobody said you had to come," Inuyasha responded, causing Kagome to scowl. Immediately she commanded him to sit. The others kept going as he ate dirt.

"Do as you please, but I have no time to waste," Sesshomaru stated while looking at Kagome and Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. A mere second passed and Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were left standing alone.

"Those fuckers left me! Get back here, assholes!" Inuyasha yelled to the air. "I'm the one that's gonna kill Naraku!"

0-0

Yoko, Kuronue, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Hiei, and Keia ran on foot and Jin flew in the direction they seen Kagura come from initially. Keia was still in her wolf form and Koga was in his humanoid form. To the human eye it was variant color blur. A barely noticeable blood trail began to form and from the scent it was Nicole's. Yoko and Kuronue growled at the same time and increased their pace forcing the others to do so also. After about thirty minutes of following the trail, they saw Kikyo. The demons all came to a stop.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha murmured.

"Dead priestess," Sesshomaru addressed. "Why do you smell of Naraku?"

"Do you know where he is?" Keia growled.

"I do," Kikyo stated. "In fact, I am returning from visiting him."

"Visiting…? What do you mean?" Koga asked. The undead miko did not answer his question.

"Is there anyone here that goes by the name Kurama? Or Kuronue…?" she asked. The two in question exchanged a look. Kikyo was quick to notice this. "The woman, Nicole, is currently with Naraku."

"WHAT?"

Ignoring the winged demon's outburst, Kikyo continued in an indifferent voice. "However, she wanted me to tell you that she fine. Naraku has not hurt her in anyway." Her eyelids covered her brown eyes. "Personally, though, I fear for her life. She is merely a child in personality. Eventually, Naraku will grow tired of her antics." A few heads nodded in agreement. "If you wish to save her, continue east of here. You will come across Naraku's hideout. There is no longer a barrier concealing his aura." The priestess began to walk pass the demons.

"Wait a minute, Kikyo!" Inuyasha turned sharply to the living dead female. She stopped, but did not face the half-demon. "Did you see another woman while you at Naraku's place?" Kikyo was silent. She slightly turned her head. She stated that she did not see Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I don't mean her. There is another foreign woman. Her name is Keishan, and we think Naraku took her as well."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo fully turned. "Do you have another woman you care for?"

"What? No!" Inuyasha flushed at what his old friend was implying. "It's him! She's _his_ woman!" The half-demon thumbed in his older brother's direction. Sesshomaru slowly blinked, not responding to the disrespectful way he was being addressed. "Did you see her?" Kikyo shook her head.

"I am afraid not," she answered. "But there was another presence at the manor. It was not familiar to Naraku." Kikyo turned again, and then walked away. "I pray you find them quickly." With that last statement, she disappeared.

"Okay, you heard her! Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted, bounding off. The others followed after the half-demon.

Fifteen minutes later, the group of demons finally made it to the castle. They looked around suspiciously. It was eerily quiet throughout. They reached the courtyard to find it desolate. Inuyasha's nose twitched several times. The place reeked of Naraku's scent. "Someone is coming," Kuronue stated. He closed his eyes for a moment. "There is only one, though. A female by the sound of it…"

"I can only smell Naraku. It must be Kagura!" Inuyasha placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. As if on cue, the wind sorceress slid open the doors. Instantly, the demons became tense at her appearance. "Kagura…! Where is Naraku?" The wind demon nearly snorted, hiding the bottom half behind her face with her fan.

"The hell if I know," she said.

"What'd you say?"

"If you value your life, you will tell us where those women went," Hiei threatened.

"This is why I hate children—such _short_ tempers," Kagura smirked behind her fan. Hiei immediately took out his sword, growling at the wind witch. "Those two went with Naraku as well." Her red eyes slid over to Sesshomaru. "That Keishan woman went quite willingly." The demon lord noticed her gaze, yet said nothing. Mentally sighing at not being able to ruffle his feathers, Kagura continued. "If you wanted to save them, then you've come too late. Once Naraku is finished with them, they're as good as dead."

"Why, you…!" Koga growled.

"Why is it that he wants them?" Yoko asked.

"Sorry, that bastard doesn't tell me everything. Like I said, I do not know where he is now." Kagura snapped her fan closed. She tapped her lips with it. "You're welcome to stay here and wait for his return. Then again, who's to say that he will return?"

"Trying to confuse us?"

"Stupid mutt, why would I confuse you? There would be no point. Besides, you've added some pretty powerful allies to your side." She took a feather from her hair and threw it to the sky. It transformed and she jumped on the giant feather. "It'd be the greatest day of my life if you can defeat Naraku." She flew away, leaving those words echoing in the others' minds.

"What now?" Koga grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I think Kagura's right," Keia reluctantly nodded her head. "She wants Naraku dead just as much as we do, maybe more."

"But who's to say that Nicole and Keishan will be with him when he returns?" Inuyasha questioned. "I say we track him down!"

"Believe me, Inuyasha. If that were possible, I'd be in full agreement with you. But since his scent stops here, we have no way of tracking him," Keia stated. The half-demon growled. "Naraku is most likely traveling around with his barrier surrounding himself. I can't smell my friends either. So he must be covering them as well." She narrowed her eyes. "We have no choice but to stay." The other demons frowned, knowing she was right.

0-0

Nicole was again squirmed in Naraku's grasp, but he ignored her. "Why do I have to carried like this?" she nearly screamed out. Keishan turned to her, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Her friend's waist was being held securely by Naraku's arm. He was holding her as if she were an object… or a bratty child. The hybrid demon felt as annoyed as Keishan looked. After all, Nicole had been complaining the entire time. "I'm not a child!"

"Then stop _acting_ like it!" her friend growled. "If you had only acted your age, you could have been in a comfortable position like me, but _nooooo_…! You just _had_ to go and ask Naraku if he wanted to be butt-fucked by Sesshomaru!" The hybrid demon's eye twitched, recalling the earlier incident. He had almost turned off his barrier after that, hoping to watch the annoying girl fall to her demise. However, he still needed her, so he willed himself not to. "You're lucky you're not dead!"

"We're here," Naraku stated before Nicole could retort. His small red sphere began to descend. Once they were on the ground, he removed the barrier. The hybrid unceremoniously dropped the girl under his arm like a sack of bad apples. Her protests were ignored. "This is the place where I last encountered this thing."

"Was it a demon?" Keishan asked as Nicole stood up, rubbing her abused bottom.

"He is neither demon nor human. I do not know what he is."

"Not demon or human…? What else is there?" Nicole grumbled, crossing her arms. She huffed indignantly. She couldn't understand why she was being treated so harshly. And why the heck was Keishan acting so submissive toward Naraku? It didn't make sense. Usually, her friend had tons of things to say and argue about. However, in the presence of the evil demon, her witty remarks had dried up. Nicole frowned as a sudden thought hit her. Keishan couldn't seriously be _afraid_ of Naraku, could she? Yes, he could kill them at any time, but Nicole had always believed that her friend was not scared of death. Something else must have her freaked.

"Of course there are more things out there," Keishan grumbled, mimicking her friend's actions. Nicole scowled at her. Her brown eyes turned to Naraku. "Did you happen to get this guy's name?" The hybrid demon did not answer. "What?"

"He's come back," Naraku stated, turning his back to the two females.

"You're quite the fool, Naraku. I wasn't expecting to see you again," a new voice chuckled. "I let you go before, but since you're persistent to die… I guess I will bring death upon you." The two women behind the hybrid poked their heads out from behind him. Their eyes widen in surprise at who they saw. The male standing only a few yards away were quite familiar to them.

They exploded in laughter at the same time, causing Naraku to glare at them. The sudden arrival also looked on in curiosity. "That's who's giving you problems?" Nicole pointed while laughing. Keishan covered her mouth, trying to keep her laughter in. It was not helping, though. "But he's only human! Man, Naraku, you're weaker than I thought you were!" The hybrid demon had to refrain from backhanding Nicole.

The familiar stranger raised a brow. "Do I know you demons?" he asked. Finally, the girls' laughter subsided. "Are you Naraku's allies." Nicole stuck her tongue out as if she was disgusted by the thought.

"No way!" she and Keishan said in unison. "But we do know of you, Hagiri Kaname," Nicole continued, pointing her finger again. "I can't believe you were transported to this world as well."

"So then… you're like me?"

"You know him?" Naraku asked. Keishan shrugged.

"He's nickname's Sniper. It is said he disappeared after he finished high school, so… I don't really know much about him," she said. "But I have no doubt that it is him. The jacket's a dead giveaway." She frowned at the hybrid. "Is this _really_ the guy that's giving you trouble? The only thing he can do is throw stuff…"

"He's stronger than you know then," Naraku stated. "The small objects he 'throws' can penetrate even my barrier."

"Really?" Keishan turned her eyes back to Kaname. "But why did you think he's not human?"

"His aura is neither human nor demon."

"Maybe it's because of his power?" Nicole suggested. "Because he has that, he seems more than human, but less than demon."

"That… actually sounded pretty good," Keishan commented. "I guess you're not as stupid as you look."

"Thanks—_hey_!" Nicole glared at her friend and looked back to Sniper. A smirk played across her face and she advanced onto the black haired man.

"What are you doing?" Keishan yelled at her friend as the fox leaned I a little too close to Sniper. Sniper glared at Nicole with a look of 'Are you insane?' Nicole sniffed him and purred and Keishan's face dropped as she realized that her friend was still in heat and her mates were not around. Why does Nicole have to cause so much trouble? "Why is this person my friend?"

"Aren't you just a cute guy?" Nicole grinned. "How about me and my friend show you a good time? I don't mind sharing after all." The said friend blinked twice upon hearing Nicole's words.

"_Ah, that's why,"_ Keishan thought, smirking. It was quite fun to tease males when they were being hit on by Nicole.

KFL: Thanks for the reviews so I decided to award with a big chappy! Please keep the reviews rolling. Reviews motivate me ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole provocatively rubbed up against Sniper's side, causing him to shudder. He looked at the girl like she had lost her mind. Her tail wrapped around his waist, preventing escape. He did not help nor hinder her perverse actions. The girl purred and nipped his neck, eliciting an unintentional moan from him. Sniper stood there, stunned that a stranger was doing this to him.

Keishan quickly shook the bad thoughts from head. This was no time to be getting a kick of Kaname's reaction to her idiotic friend. Just how far was she planning to go? Does she even remember that she has mates? They are going to be pissed at Nicole, which was certain. As much as she would like to see the confrontation, she couldn't just stand there.

"What the hell, Nicole…?" Keishan yelled. She stormed up to her friend and grabbed her tail, pulling her away from Kaname. Nicole yipped and Keishan yanked her down into a sitting position.

Sniper, finally remembering his enemy, glared at Naraku with cold purple eyes. He moved away from the two female demons, and focused solely on Naraku. Keishan was too busy reminding Nicole that her behavior wasn't appropriate. He prepared six small rocks in his left hand. He flicked each one, individually, aiming them at the hybrid demon. Naraku quickly moved out of the way, yet two of the rocks managed to graze his arm. He hissed in pain as blood became to flow.

His hand suddenly grew and extended into a deformed shape. The hand burrowed into the ground. Seconds later, it came back up near the Sniper. He had to jump out of the way. Still airborne, Kaname flicked more small objects at Naraku. The hybrid demon evoked his red barrier. The objects tried to get through, yet in the end they fell to the ground. "Let's increase the density then!" Sniper smirked. He reached into his pocket, pulling out colorful marbles. Holding them all in the palm of his hand, he flicked each with his other middle finger. Even with the barrier up, Naraku tried to move away.

Keishan growled as she dashed toward the hybrid. If she let him die, who knows what was going to happen to her. She tackled Naraku to the ground, successfully avoiding the deadly projectiles. They rolled and tumbled until finally coming to a complete stop. "Are you crazy?" Keishan stood and faced Kaname. "You can't just go around killing random people!"

"Don't get in my way. I try not to kill women," the sniper called over. He pulled more marbles from his pocket. "Get out of the way." Keishan defiantly glared at him. "Then you'll die, too." The marbles launched toward the female demon. Before they could reach, however, she was pushed out of the way. Her brown eyes widen in shock as she fell to the ground. Naraku had just taken the hit for her. She watched as the marbles pierced his flesh, and then left his body through his back. The foreign demon could only gap as Naraku fell to the ground, groaning in obvious pain. Blood gushed from his open wounds. The corner of Keishan's eyes stung. Naraku did not move again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed. Instead of kicking the powerful human, she ran to the hybrid's side. She called his name several times, demanding that he open his eyes. Slowly, Naraku did as he was told to appease the screeching. To his astonishment, a tear fell from her chin and splashed onto his face.

"_She's crying… for me?" _he thought, eyes wide.

Sniper glared back at the two for what seemed an eternity. Nicole then appeared behind her friend, causing Kaname to sigh. He came to finish off Naraku, not get _raped_ by a horny fox demon

"Remember this, Naraku; the next time we meet, you will not walk away breathing," Sniper threatened and disappeared into the forest. Keishan turned her attention back to the fallen hybrid. He had, by now, closed his eyes again. The foreigner demon quickly wiped the liquid from her face. To distract herself, she growled at Nicole.

"I am sooooo telling your mates," she said, She watched her friend's ears droop.

"No, you're not! Besides your boyfriend is hurt," Nicole responded. Keishan nearly hissed in her friend's direction before returning her focus to Naraku. _"She… didn't deny it…" _Nicole thought. Keishan opened his shirt and leaned in to inspect the damage. His wounds were already starting to heal, as expected of the slippery demon. He had escaped death numerous times. She was a fool to think he wouldn't be able to again. She released a heavy sigh.

Unbeknownst to the two conscious demons, Kagura, on her large feather, watched from above. Her eyes were wide in shock. She simply could not believe that a _human_ could injure Naraku in such a way. She released a strangled gasp. _"That man… he could hold the key to my freedom!"_ she thought. _"I must find him!"_ The wind sorceress quickly flew away, not looking back.

"Was that Kagura just now?" Nicole murmured, catching the departing demon out of the corner of her eye. Her friend did not respond, causing her to look at Keishan. She had moved the injured Naraku over to a nearby tree. Her eyes held _concern_ for the hybrid demon. Nicole's face twisted in disgust.

"Looking at you makes me sick!" she snarled.

"At least I'm not a whore," Keishan calmly replied. Nicole bristled at her comment.

"You know I can't control myself!" she yelled back. "And anyway, why are you helping the enemy! It's Naraku! Have you forgotten?" Keishan merely glanced at her friend, not bothering to give a response. "Spider lover!" Nicole rubbed in, causing Keishan to get up from Naraku and walk over to her so called friend. The fox demon began to back up. The way Keishan looked at the moment was not a good sign. Taking the twitching right eye, clenched fist, and death glare she was receiving into consideration, she knew she was in for one hell of a night.

"What did you say?"

"Keishan, you wouldn't kick a person with such an innocent face, would you?" Nicole tried to reason. To her surprise, her friend smiled. She almost sighed in relief. That is until her fist was seen, heading straight for her. Keishan's knuckles collided with her jaw, sending her sprawling on the ground. Nicole did not get back up.

Keishan sniffed lightly. "Stupid fox…" she muttered before returning to Naraku's side. Luckily, he was coming to. She heaved a sigh of relief. "I… wasn't of any used to you. Maybe I should have told you that I don't know how to use my powers effectively?"

"Yes, that-" he grunted. "-would have been nice." Naraku focused his red eyes to the foreign demon. "You… Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You cried," Naraku stated. Keishan instantly tensed. She moved to stand, but he grabbed her wrist, forcing her back to her knees. "Do not deny it! Why did you cry for me?"

"I wasn't crying for _you_! This is… I was only… PMSing…! My time of the month is coming! I was being overemotional because of that! That's it, and that's all!" she said. Naraku frowned, yet he did not release her. "Can I have my arm back now, jackass?" Instead of releasing her, Naraku pulled her closer. Keishan grimaced at the sudden closeness. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worse. When it didn't come, she slowly reopened them. Naraku was smirking _again_. "I don't like you!" she told him.

"I don't like you, too."

His lips were suddenly pressed again hers. She tensed again, trying to force herself to remain that way until the kiss was over. Fortunately, Naraku pulled away quickly. "Idiot, get yourself healed before I decide to kill you myself!" Keishan stood and hastily moved away from the smirking hybrid. She mentally sighed. _"This was not going to end well when Sesshomaru finds out." _She unconsciously touched the mark left behind by Naraku on her abdomen. Keishan bit her lip, glancing at the swirly-eyed Nicole. _"And she's not making things any easier." _With a sigh Keishan began pacing around, mostly to collect her conflicting thoughts.

After recovering from Keishan's oh so nice punch in the face, Nicole sat up and glared at the pacing girl. Why did she have to get hit because she was speaking the truth? She then glared at Naraku, whom was watching Keishan's every move. If it hadn't been for him she wouldn't be in this mess. When were they leaving anyway? She missed her mates. With a frown, Nicole remembered that she reeked of Sniper. Why, once again, did she get herself in this predicament? She was going to be in some deep shit when she finally reunited with her mates.

"Stop pacing," Nicole told Keishan. Truth be told, it was annoying. Keishan growled at Nicole and she growled back. The fox demon missed her mates, she was in heat, she had almost raped another male, and her best friend was getting a little too comfortable with Naraku. This was _not_ her day.

She walked into the woods far enough to be out of their sight and took off her clothes. Her tendons, muscles, and bones started to rearrange with the sickening noise of ripping skin. She was now in her black fox form, standing on four legs. Grabbing her clothes in her mouth she walked back to the clearing to face Keishan.

"Don't wander off on your own, idiot!" Keishan yelled, advancing on the fox in a threatening manor.

"I don't have time to deal with you and your spider enemy boyfriend thingy!" Nicole yelled back in her squeaky voice. Her friend's eye twitched. She tried to cover up her laugh. She would never get used to the 'chipmunk' voice. With one last snarl, Nicole ran off in the direction of the castle.

"Get back here, you little runt!" Keishan yelled, waving her fist in the air.

"Let her go," Naraku said, pushing himself into a standing position. He moved slowly. Keishan turned toward the hybrid demon and raised a brow. He chuckled at her suspicious expression. "I am fully healed now, so let's have some fun."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Keishan demanded, not liking the sudden change in his demeanor.

"Have you not realized that we finally have some alone time?" Naraku asked, smirking. Keishan turned blue-then green—at the sick thoughts that flashed through her mind at his implication.

"You sick jackass!" she turned and sprinted away. "Nicole, wait for me!"

0-0

Keia was still in her wolf form with her head laying in Koga's lap, her tail flicking with agitation. Hiei was sitting on the roof of the castle. Koga was idly stroking Keia's head while sitting on the stairs of the castle. Jin was sitting in midair with a scowl on his face. Sesshomaru was leaning against one of the post with his arms crossed. Inuyasha was lying on the roof bored due to the lack of action. Yoko and Kuronue were standing close to the forest pacing back and fourth occasionally glancing in the direction that Kagura went. It had seemed like forever ago when they arrived at the castle. They were becoming edgy and impatient. The tension in the air was so thick that it was almost suffocating.

A silent shift in the forest caused Yoko and Kuronue to stop pacing and Keia to look in the direction of the forest. Small rodents were then heard shuffling throughout the forest and birds took to the sky from their resting place in the trees. A soft barely audible sound of paws hitting the ground was heard and Keia stood and walked to stand by Yoko and Kuronue. With Keia changing locations Hiei and Koga moved closer to better protect her from the unseen threat. The running sound stopped and a sick stretching and popping sound was heard. A few seconds after the weird sound stopped Nicole in her humanoid form walked into the clearing.

Nicole looked around at her welcoming committee and blinked tilting her head to the side with a puzzled look as to why they were there. Without warning, Keia pounced on her knocking her onto her butt and started cuddling her while overflowing with happiness. Her friend was back and alive. Nicole laughed and petted her friend's head lovingly and happy to see her too.

Keia stopped cuddling her friend and looked at her. She had gashes on both of her arms, her cheek was bruised on the left side and her jaw was red on the left. Yoko and Kuronue noticed this too and in unison all of them snarled. Kuronue reached down and grabbed Nicole pulling her into a tight hug much to her surprise.

"What did he do to you? I'm so sorry. That bastard will pay!" Kuronue bit out and held Nicole at an arms length to make sure there was nothing else wrong with her. A scent then filled his nose that was currently on Nicole. It wasn't familiar so Kuronue leaned in closer to get the scent better. Yoko observed this and began to do the same. The front of Nicole's body and her tail was almost overpowered with this unknown scent. Nicole swallowed hard, it was Sniper's scent. Damn her and her female hormones. Kuronue and Yoko then smelled the scent on her lips and simultaneously growled. "What is this?" Kuronue was the first to speak.

Nicole quickly backed away, putting her arms around her body almost as if she were hugging herself. "This is… nothing much…" she whimpered, putting her head down. Yoko quickly moved toward her. He grabbed her chin, forcing her head to snap up. "Yoko…" She diverted her eyes.

"Who has touched you?" he nearly hissed, baring his fangs.

Before Nicole would respond, Sesshomaru and Jin shifted their positions, causing all eyes to turn to them. Inuyasha jumped from the roof with his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga. "Naraku's coming…!" he announced. Sure enough, the hybrid demon's feet touched the ground. His red orb disappeared soon after. "So you've finally come, Naraku?" Inuyasha pulled out his weapon of choice. "Where is that other woman?" Naraku only blinked, wondering why his enemies were gathered at his home. He could have sworn he left the barrier up... "You'd better start talking or you're taste the end of my sword!"

"That's what he said!" Keishan popped out from behind Naraku with a cheery smile. Inuyasha had to swallow his surprise. There wasn't a scratch on his brother's woman. Also, she seemed a bit too delighted even after spending time with the bastard. The woman suddenly gasped, probably realizing who was in attendance. "Inuyasha… Jin… Sesshomaru…?" She squeaked out there names. "What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Why don't you sound happy to see us? And is that Naraku's clothes?" he grumbled. He pointed his sword at Naraku again. "Anyway, I don't care. Get away from Naraku!"

The female demon frowned, and then moved. However, to everyone's surprise, she moved right in front of the hybrid. She spread out her arms, protecting him from harm. "Sorry, but I can' have you hurting him, anymore," she stated. One could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed.

"_Man, I'm glad she came at the right time!"_ Nicole thought. For the moment, everyone was focused on her friend's actions, including her mates.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha snarled. "Move your ass away from him!"

"No—just listen to me!"

"Why should I? You've obviously lost your mind!"

Keishan clenched her teeth. Someone as hardheaded as Inuyasha wouldn't listen to reason. Sooner or later, he would come charging. She glanced at both Sesshomaru and Jin. Both seemed confused, Jin more than Sesshomaru. Her brown eyes fell to the ground. Their reactions would be worse than Inuyasha's—not as loud, just worse. Keishan put her arms down. They fell to her sides for a time. Swallowing hard, she reached up to undo the kimono. It slipped from her shoulders. Time seemed to slow down immensely. In her eyes, everything happened so slowly. The sword fell from Inuyasha's hands. Jin dropped down from the air. The others pretty much wore stunned expressions. But it was Sesshomaru's expression that truly got to her. Never before had she seen him _look_ speechless. His lips were parted, and his eyes were wide. In that sense, he looked like a spitting image of his brother at the moment.

She turned away, neither embarrassed nor ashamed. Really, she felt fear. The surrounding area was completely silent. No one had come to their senses yet. Quickly, she picked the kimono back up and covered herself again. "Apparently," her voice cut through the dreaded silence. "My mother lied about me having only two mates. I really have three. And he has already-" Keishan froze, feeling the immense aura coming from Sesshomaru.

"He has already _what_?" he asked. His voice dripped acid. She did not answer. It was the demon in question that answered for her.

"I have already marked her as mine," Naraku stated. "She and I are connected—more connected than you, Lord Sesshomaru." Again, silence ensued. However, it only lasted for a moment.

"Wha… What does this mean?" Inuyasha stammered.

"It means, you simple-minded fool, if you kill me, she will die as well," Naraku said, haughtily.

"It's not true! Nicole, say it ain't so!" Jin finally spoke up after another long silence.

"It's true, she wouldn't even let me kill him and I was about to! Both of them have been getting on my nerves ever since I woke up! By the way, those two are the reason I have these!" Nicole yelled, pointing to her face and the two bruises that decorated it. This took the attention off of Sniper's scent some more. Keishan caught onto this and devised a plan of her own.

"Hey, supposed friend, who was supposedly like a sister, YOU'RE NOT HELPING ANY! Damn it! All day you've been a pain in my rear, so why don't you start helping or drop dead! You're broke and malfunctioned! I swear I'm going to send you back and get a new one!" Keishan yelled. _'Three, two, one.'_ She counted in her head.

"Spider lover…!" Nicole yelled back. Everyone was looking back and fourth between the girls once again questioning their friendship.

"Adulterer…!" Keishan yelled. Nicole's eye twitched much like Keishan's. Another pin drop silence, and this time all eyes were on her. Yoko's and Kuronue's expression mimicked what Sesshomaru had previously; eyes wide and lips parted. Not their Nicole… She wouldn't possibly do that, would she? Nicole fidgeted under the heavy stares and glared at Keishan who gave her a look of 'Mess with me and you will get burned.'

"Not Nicole," Yoko murmured and put the pieces together. The scent all over her and her lips explained a lot. Nicole had cheated or attempted to he didn't know anymore. He didn't know Nicole anymore. Looking at Kuronue he noticed his partner in crime was thinking the same thing. They smelled salt water and looked to the fox demon before them. Her back was to them and her head was down.

"_Yes_ Nicole! Your little _angel_ was damn near _molesting_ Sniper! She is not so good now is she?"

"You got busy with spider man!" Nicole lied, causing the attention to shift.

"Oh, so now you're lying to save your ass, huh?" Keishan yelled back. This is one of those times where she would want to 'accidentally' knock Nicole off of a cliff. Both females growled at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I HATE YOU!" both yelled at each other and stomped off into different directions.

Many had sweat drops sliding down the backs of their heads.

0-0

She grabbed her head as she paced back and forth. Her head was pounding. She could not believe her so-called friend. To think she would resort to lying just to get out of messy situation. Nicole was the one who couldn't control herself! Keishan stopped pacing, and just stood in the middle of the room. She heaved a heavy sigh. When she left, she made an effort not to look Jin and Sesshomaru in the eye. _"Who knows what they must be feeling…?" _she thought, frowning. Her gaze lowered to the wooden floor. Keishan squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists.

The sound of sobbing filled Keishan's ears causing her to scowl. Nicole really needed to can it. She caused her own problems. The sobs then turned into loud bawling. Keishan started pacing again. This whole situation wouldn't have happened if she hadn't gone to look for Nicole in the first place. After a while of hearing Nicole cry, Keishan went to silence her, because she was beyond the point of annoyed.

Keishan walked into the hall and followed the overly dramatic crying to a room a few doors down. Upon opening the door she saw Nicole sitting on the floor crying into her hands with her tail wrapped around her and her ears drooped. She looked horrible. With a sigh Keishan strode over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her.

"You brought this on yourself, you know?" Keishan asked impassively. Her friend cried harder. "You shouldn't have tried to make yourself the victim to avert the attention and then you _fucking lied_! How dare you! Just because you fuck up when it comes to your mates, doesn't mean I have to experience the same drama. You know I hate drama! I should whoop your ass right now!" Keishan yelled, getting angrier by the second. Nicole started openly wailing.

"I'm such a horrible person!" Nicole yelled.

"Yes, yes you are. Not to mention a whore, but yes a horrible person will do."

"I couldn't control myself and I'm sorry about the lie," Nicole murmured between cries.

"You need to go out there and tell the truth."

"Or explain everything to us now," Yoko's voice broke in. Nicole looked up and saw Yoko, Kuronue, Sesshomaru, and Jin. Nicole's eyes widen as the water works continued to roll down her face.

"Keishan didn't screw Naraku," murmured Nicole in a barely audible voice while sobbing. Sesshomaru growled at the mentioning of Naraku's name.

"I don't care about that, I'm talking about _you_," Yoko sneered.

"I don't know what came over me. I saw Sniper and my hormones went into overdrive. It was like I didn't have any control over my body. I didn't actually do anything with him," Nicole sobbed out and began wailing again.

Keishan's eye twitched. "Quit being a baby!" she hissed. "You're an adult now, so start acting like it!" Nicole's lip quivered. Her friend scoffed. "I can't bare the sight of you right now." She turned on her heel and left the room. She only got as far as outside the room before she was pushed into the one across the hall. She heard the door slide close. "What's the he-" The sentence died on her throat after realizing who was in the room with her.

0-0

Yoko and Kuronue couldn't bare the sight of their mate sitting there silently crying her eyes out. She seemed so lost so hopeless that it was heartbreaking. In the short time that Kuronue has known her she managed to wrap around his heart. It was harder for Yoko to see her crying like this, however, because he has known her for the past five years. They exchanged a look and nodded in a silent understanding.

They crossed the room to the crying girl and sat on both sides of her. She kept her eyes to the floor in front of her still sobbing. Kuronue grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her indigo blue eyes were red and swollen. Her pain was palpable and it was tearing him apart cell by cell. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He then kissed her forehead and pulled her into an embrace. Stunned, Nicole wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shirt. Kuronue stroked her reddish brown hair with the hopes of soothing her. After the girl calmed down, she pulled away and took her seat on the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"So explain to me what happened between you and Sniper," Yoko said, staring at Nicole. She sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to stop any future tears that were burning her eyes threatening to fall.

"I was only teasing him, I wasn't actually going to do anything," she murmured. Now it was Yoko's turn to sigh. Of course she was a young kitsune and her being in heat didn't help the matters. Young kitsunes didn't have the self control to actually deny themselves lust, he knew from experience. None of this would have happened if he had protected her from Naraku's grasp. She wasn't guaranteed to actually not find other males as attractive considering the fact that he hadn't officially marked her yet.

"Being this fox demon thing is really hard. In demon years I'm only considered young and inexperienced. I'm not used to being a demon because I spent most of my life as a human and was just introduced to this world. I never cried easily, I never allowed myself to have any type of relationship with males, I've not had any control over my hormones, and I never have been so confused and lost in my life. I'm used to having control over everything that occurred in my life. Now within a few weeks everything has changed. I find out that my past dreams with Yoko were reality and I'm finding myself falling for the three guys that suppose to be my mates. When I was away from you guys I was sad, I missed you, I discovered that I couldn't control my feelings for you. I made a decision during that time. I want to learn how to be a demon and I want to learn how to be your mate. I've never been so certain about anything in my life. Before anything physical happens between us like my heat demands I want to be your best friend, your every dream, your every waking thought, your heart, your mind, your soul, your other half. I'm afraid though, because it feels like I'm losing myself in you. Like I won't be an individual anymore once I take that step."

Yoko and Kuronue stared at Nicole in disbelief. Did she really not know how much she meant to them? When she was taken, did she realize what it did to their hearts? Does she realize how hard it was on them to be left standing in the middle of a battlefield unaware of her health and well being? Did she not know that her smile was their sun; her laughter was their music, and her being their mate meant everything in the world to them?

"You are everything, Nicole; don't let anything or anyone let you believe differently. You don't have to worry about losing yourself, because you are an equal in this relationship. I don't ever want you to feel like you are trapped or inferior," Yoko explained and Kuronue nodded every so often. They were thinking the same thing. Nicole looked thoughtful for a moment before resolve settled in her eyes.

"Then I don't have any second thoughts about becoming your mate."

Their attention was suddenly drawn to a scratching and whining sound coming from the door. They looked towards the door in time to see the doorknob shake, turn and the door fall open followed by -still a wolf- Keia padding into the room. She wandered up to them and promptly rolled on her back, wiggling and wagging her tail; clearly wanting her belly scratched. Nicole rubbed Keia's belly, "Baka mutt," while all three of them got a laugh out of Keia's antics.

Kuronue snorted as Yoko inspected the dented and very slobbery doorknob and said, "That is going to need replaced."

KFL: Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho

"Sesshomaru… Jin…" Keishan's fierce stare softened. She then put on an annoyed face. "I assume you want to talk, right?"

"How could you let him do that to ya?" Jin asked.

"Since it's my fate, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"But he marked you—_physically_ marked you!" Jin stated. "The next step is-"

"Did he kiss you?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Yes, he did. After he bit me, he kissed me twice."

"And you allowed yourself to-"

"If you were in my position, could you fend off Naraku?" Keishan crossed her arms. "At the moment, I am something similar to a young demon with no control over my abilities. Naraku could have done far worse than kiss me." Sesshomaru was silent. "What I want to know is what he meant by more connected. Do his words hold significance?" Jin sucked in a breath, yet did not say a word. Keishan's brown eyes turned to the demon lord. "Sesshomaru…? I need to know _now_."

"Naraku has physically laid claim on you. By biting you, you are his. The mark will not fade," Sesshomaru bit out. "He said more connected because you two have an emotional attachment now. Unlike Jin and I, who did not bit you, Naraku has created a bond that will never be broken. Although, we know that you are our intended mate, we are not official. I'm sure you didn't realize, but Naraku and yourself exchanged blood. When he bit you, he must have pierced his own flesh. That Naraku… I didn't think he knew of demon mating rituals. He… has your affections."

"He has nothing!" Keishan protested.

"Do not deny it!" Sesshomaru bared his fangs, causing the female to take a step back. "The bond between mates is stronger than you know. It would be utterly _ridiculous_ for you not to have feelings for him now."

"I…" Keishan bit the inside of her mouth. "I didn't ask for this." She moved to leave. Shit—her eyes were stinging. She kept her head down as she moved toward the door. The female demon was just about to open the door, but before she could, her wrist was grabbed. "Let go of me," she said. "I have to think about this."

"No, there is no need."

She was pulled back against his hard armor. "Ouch! What the he-" Sesshomaru practically ripped the clothing from her shoulder. His fangs sank into her flesh. A strangled gasp escaped her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as the pain worsened. Keishan fell to the ground, yet Sesshomaru kept a firm grip on her upper arms. He dropped to his knees as well, biting harder than before. The female demon could no longer hold back the scream. Why did it hurt more than Naraku's? Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru released her. Keishan collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. The demon lord stood up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

Slowly, Keishan lifted herself into a sitting position. She stared at Sesshomaru through clouded eyes. She appeared intoxicated. She slowly blinked before bowing her head. "You belong to me now," Sesshomaru stated. "From this point on-"

"I will deny you," Keishan interrupted. The demon lord narrowed his eyes. "For what you did just now, you are no better than Naraku."

"How dare you belittle this Sesshomaru…?"

Her shoulders trembled. "This Sesshomaru…? Where are the other ones—in the closet?" Brown eyes glared fiercely at the dog demon. At his shocked expression, she lowered her head again. "How dare you belittle _me_! I never thought I would say this, but I hate you for what you've done to me, Lord Sesshomaru," Keishan whispered. Her fingers curled into fists. "You dominated me when you didn't _need_ to. You forced me when you didn't _have_ to. If there's one thing I absolutely hate, then it's being seen as inferior." Finally, the foreign demon stood. "I will deny you," she repeated.

"Careful with your words," Sesshomaru told her. "This bond of ours cannot be broken simply because of what you hate or love."

"I will not allow you to touch me," Keishan continued as if she did not hear him. "Never again without my permission will you kiss me." The demon lord outright growled at her defiance. "From this point on," she mocked. "You are _nothing_ to me." The white of his eyes actually turned red. Sesshomaru had become livid.

"You dare to refuse me?" he snarled. Keishan took a couple of steps back, glaring, yet afraid. Sesshomaru stepped closer, causing the female demon to move back again. She was stopped by Jin. He had held her elbows in a comforting gesture. She looked up, yet his blue eyes were on the furious dog demon.

"That's enough," he said. "She's already been through a lot. Calm down, will ya?" Sesshomaru's growls gradually faded until they completely stopped. The redness disappeared from his eyes as well. His impassive face returned.

"Ridiculous," he muttered, moving around the two. He slid the door shut behind him, leaving without another glance.

Keishan instantly relaxed. She nearly fell to the floor. Fortunately, Jin was there to catch her. She released a heavy sigh. Sesshomaru's presence had been stifling. Jin did not say anything. He merely rubbed her biceps with his thumbs, and licked the blood away. Keishan closed her eyes. It felt as though her throat was constricting. Jin's comfort worked, though. She felt like crying, but the warmth she felt from the wind master kept her tears at bay.

Once he was finished 'cleaning,' Jin rested his face on the other side of her neck, where his mark was. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "You're not okay, are you?" Keishan shook her head. The red head wrapped his arms around her and dropped down to the floor, taking her with him. "This is hard for you, I know, but you have my word I won't force you." She did not respond to his declaration.

For a time, the two demons merely sat there not speaking. Nearly an hour later, Keishan finally moved away. Still in a sitting position, she turned to Jin. "As a woman who would rather die than be controlled, this _is_ hard for me." She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Forgive me for my nature." Jin crawled over to the clearly shaken female. He lightly touched her wrist. She did not pull away. Frowning, he wrapped his fingers around her forearm. The red head kissed the inside of her wrist, feeling her pulse with his lips.

"There is nothing to forgive. Your nature is what makes you endearing," Jin said. His blue eyes took a glance up. To his surprise and joy, she was giving him a small smile.

"Jin… Right now, you are the one I most want to be with," she stated.

"Keishan…" Jin released her arm, and then cupped her cheeks. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't like seeing you like this." The woman frowned lightly, staring into Jin's blue eyes. "Could I…?" His lips were centimeters away. Keishan's eyebrows knitted together, hesitating for a moment before closing the distance between their lips. Jin led her in a soft, gentle kiss.

"_Is it okay… to fall in love with this one, foolish pride?"_ Keishan felt his arms wrap around here again. He pulled her closer, into his lap. Jin licked her bottom lip and she complied, opening her mouth for him. _"He's neither Sesshomaru nor Naraku… I want Jin."_ She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly a loud crash caused the two to pull apart. Blushing red, they moved to stand. "What was that?" Jin murmured, looking toward the door.

"Die!" yelled Sesshomaru's voice from afar.

"Do you not listen, Lord Sesshomaru? If I die, then she dies as well," the smooth voice of Naraku followed soon after. Keishan's eye twitched in agitation. The commotion outside stopped.

"I am so through! They can kill each other for all I care!" Keishan yelled, heading towards the door. A firm grip on her shoulder stopped her. "Jin…"

"They don't lie when it comes to bonding," he stated. "Your sadness over their deaths will eat you on the inside until you follow them. Even if you are mad at them, be the bigger demon now." Keishan clicked her tongue. Her eye twitched. Why did the people around her have to be so irritating? And _why_ did she just hear Nicole moan in the room across the hall? Her body shuddered, just thinking about it.

"Troublesome…" she murmured.

0-0

Nicole was in the process of trying to fend of a winged wolf trying to slobber all over her face.

"God damned mutt!" Nicole exclaimed. "That's the last damn time you get deer jerky! Damn it, Yoko, why'd ya have to go and do that. "

Yoko and Kuronue tried to stifle their grins unsuccessfully.

The 'mutt' in question stepped back, tossing her head up, and giving a yelp realizing the threat being given. She promptly gave up on to slobber on Nicole's face.

Yoko and Kuronue promptly burst out laughing at the terrified look on Keia's face.

"Gods," Yoko said, gasping for air.

"That-is-so-fucking-funny!" Kuronue said between laughs.

Nicole just glared at them both.

Keia looked over to Yoko, standing on her hind legs wings flapping to keep balance on her hind legs and yipping at Yoko in hopes for another treat.

Yoko laughed and chucked a three foot femur bone to her. Catching the bone in her teeth, she ran over to the bed against the back wall of the room, opposite the door, laid down and began gnawing happily on the bone. The bed sagged under her weight.

Nicole looked at her friend and sighed. Things were just getting good before Keia had barged in. Speaking of friend, Keishan was still mad at her. Great, another problem to plague her mind just when things were starting to look up for her too. Her fox ears drooped at the top of her head. She hated when they got into arguments. She walked over to the door intending to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Kuronue asked in a smooth worried voice.

"I just need some space," Nicole whispered causing Keia to whine. Kuronue stood there for a few moments contemplating on if he should let her go alone or not. He didn't want to smother her, but he didn't want her to feel like he didn't care either. He looked at Yoko for guidance on how to handle this situation. The fox looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded in approval. If she needed space then she should get it. Reluctantly Kuronue released her hand and she turned to give him a quick hug before turning to walk out of the room closing the door behind her.

A shredding noise was heard along with the sound of the rearranging of bones, muscles, and tendons. She had taken up her animal form. Kuronue and Yoko turned to look at Keia. Yoko walked over to her and stooped down so he could be eye level. Keia looked at him questionably when he put a hand on her head.

"I want you to go and keep an eye on her. I don't know where she is going, but with her changing forms, I'm assuming that she is leaving the castle," Yoko whispered in case Nicole was nearby. Keia nodded, gnawed on the bone a few more times and jumped off the bed. Kuronue opened to door for her departure and she left.

0-0

Nicole ran through the castle swiftly and quietly with the intent of making it outside. The castle was still fairly unfamiliar to her, but she would find a way out. She didn't want to go out the front door because she'd be seen leaving, she wasn't in the mood for interrogations or followers. In fact, she could hear an ongoing argument between Sesshomaru and Naraku. There had to be a back door somewhere. After many long corridors, twists, and turns she came upon a large sliding door. She stood on her hind legs and pawed at the opening in the middle and after a few attempts it slid open a little. She stuck her muzzle in the small crack and walked forward to further open the door.

The sight before Nicole was amazing. There was an enormous garden, with tons of exotic flowers that varied in color, encased in a wooden fence. She stood in awe with her tail wagging slowly. The scent reminded her of Yoko and Kurama. She looked down the hallway from where she just came and whined before running out into the garden.

There had to be an exit somewhere. She ran alongside the fence in the hopes of a hidden door. When there was none she attempted to run and jump over the top. Being that the wooden enclosure was about five times her height she didn't succeed. Finally after a few failed attempts she paced around the garden contemplating her next move. She noticed a slanted boulder close to the fence and barked happily. She aligned herself with the boulder and ran at it to build up speed and momentum. She successfully ran up the slope and jumped over the top of the fence only to land incorrectly on her front right paw. She felt a few bones in her paw and leg crack and whimpered at the pain. It would slow her down tremendously, but it would not stop her. She licked at it a few times before continuing on three paws.

Nicole loved being in her animal form. When she was in this form she felt free, untamed. She didn't have the worries that came with being human because animals didn't have emotions. She didn't have the ability to worry about her friend being mad at her nor was able to worry about the commitment that she had just made to her soon-to-be mates. Right now it was just her, the forest, and the wind playing through her fur. She had altogether forgotten about the injury that she just obtained. Nothing could ruin her current state of elation.

After a while of running Nicole sensed Kagura and Sniper not too far in the distance. Curiosity got the best of her and she slowed her awkward run into a three legged limp. She advanced slowly until the two were within sight. She crouched into some nearby bushes noiselessly and listened to their conversation.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" Sniper asked venomously.

"Because I need you," Kagura pleaded keeping a safe distance causing Kaname to quirk an eyebrow with confusion at her bold statement.

"We've never met before and you need me?"

"You can kill Naraku," Kagura responded.

"How does that help you?"

"He holds my life in his hands. I want you to rid me of him," Kagura said hopeful.

"_Oh no!"_ Nicole thought. _"If he kills Naraku, Keishan's screwed! What should I do if Sniper agrees?"_ Her ears twitched lightly, straining them to pick up sounds better.

For a moment, Kaname did not speak. "You… You are his demon?" he questioned. Kagura clenched her teeth. She reluctantly nodded her head. "And you want me to kill him?"

"Yes… Even though you are human, you have the strength to beat him." Her red eyes fell to the ground. "I want to be free. Grant me my wish, and I shall help you as well." The man scoffed.

"What could I want with a demon like you? What can I get in return that is actually valuable to me?"

"I'm only asking you to kill him!" Kagura sounded a bit miffed. "Since you're capable-"

"What if I don't feel like killing now?"

"What?"

"What if I kill him and you have to serve under me? Will you rather as me as a master than Naraku?" Sniper asked. The wind witch looked just about ready to snap. Kaname chuckled lightly. "It's your decision, demon. It doesn't matter what you choose."

"Why do you want me?"

"It's gets tiring walking around this never ending forest. You'd make an excellent form of transportation."

"Why you stupid-"

Nicole could no longer hear the rest of the conversation. Fangs bit into her neck and dragged her away. This happened so quickly that she barely comprehended what was going on. Finally, she was released. She glared at the offender before realizing it was only Keia. "What were you doing?" she growled. "Don't you know it's dangerous for you?"

"Hey! I was spying for our benefit! Kagura was trying to coax Sniper into killing Naraku! If he dies, our_ friend_ does, too!" For a moment, Keia merely stared at Nicole, and then burst into laughter. "_Grrrr_…! What the hell is so funny?"

"Your voice…! It's so funny! I'll never get used to it!"

"Stop laughing! This is serious!" Nicole yelled and Keia barked back a laugh.

"Who is there!" Kagura yelled, hearing the girls. They both ran side by side towards the direction of the castle. Nicole was once again awkwardly running on three legs and Keia noticed. After covering a safe distance, Keia stopped causing Nicole to stop and tilt her head in question.

"What happened to your right leg?" Keia asked, poking at it with a paw. Nicole snatched it back with a growl.

"Damn it, sissy! We let you go for a few seconds and you go and get injured. What happened?"

"Well, you see what had happened was…"

"This isn't a time for jokes!" Keia growled threateningly. Nicole's ears flattened at the top of her head.

"It happened when I jumped the fence in the back of the castle."

"You know you are too clumsy to try that. Oh man, oh man, this is bad, real bad," Keia said pacing back and fourth. Nicole took this as an opportunity to run. She bolted away with a growling Keia on her heels. They ran like this for some time until they got close to the castle. Nicole jumped out of the forest, landing on Kuronue accidentally.

"She's gonna eat me!" Nicole yelled before trying to run off again. An arm wrapped around her waist pulling her off her feet. She struggled until the scent of wild flowers reached her nose. She looked up into the golden gaze of Yoko, he didn't look too pleased. She ceased her struggles and Yoko carried her into the castle with Kuronue following. When they reached the room that they had previously occupied Yoko sat her on the bed and Kuronue closed the door behind them.

"How did you get hurt?" Yoko asked clearly upset over the matter. Nicole stared at him for some time before answering.

"Well, you see what had happened w-"

"This is no time for jokes," Yoko interrupted and Nicole whimpered. What was it with Keia and him?

"You are no fun," Nicole answered sheepishly.

"This is your health that we are speaking of. You are hurt. There is no fun in that, now answer my question."

"I jumped over a wall that was too tall." Nicole said, avoiding his gaze.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself. Why didn't you come back _immediately_ after injuring yourself?"

"I know, but get this, Kagura and Sniper are plotting against Naraku," Nicole said trying to change the subject. Yoko glared at her and she scooted back.

"What were you doing with Sniper and Kagura? Do you understand how dangerous that was for you? They could have killed you!" Yoko said infuriated.

"I know that, but what of Keishan!"

"We will talk about that later, change back into your humanoid form," Yoko ordered.

"But I will be all nakey," Nicole whined. Kuronue laughed and Yoko looked at him making him stop.

"And your injury needs to be healed, change back."

"But Keishan needs to know about this first, please," Nicole pleaded giving the best puppy dog eyes that she could produce.

"Fine," Yoko gave in unable to resist Nicole anything.

"Keishan, get your ass in here, now!" Nicole yelled. However, what she heard was something unexpected. "Was… Was that a very loud and obnoxious moan…?"

0-0

"_Oh_, Jin, yes…! Harder!" Keishan bit her lip, and then gripped the floorboards, leaving claw marks. She shuddered, almost violently. The red head panted, almost exhausted. It had taken a very long time to take her down. His hands roamed again, causing another groan to erupt from her lips. "I… I can't take it anymore! Stop, stop right—_mmm_, Jin!" The wind master lowered his lips to her ear.

"Are you sure you're relaxed now?" he whispered. Keishan slowly nodded her head. Without another word, Jin floated off the female demon. She turned over, pressing the back of her hand against her forehead. She panted heavily as Jin looked down at her with a wide grin. "Who knew that a simple massage would do that to ya?" Keishan chuckled lightly, sitting up a bit.

"It's hard to belief, but actually my skin is pretty sensitive when it comes to touching,"

Jin floated down to her eye level. "Are you reading to talk it out with those guys now?" he asked. Keishan scoffed and turned her head. "You _promised_!"

"I know, I know!" She pressed her lips into a thin line. "If they start fighting again, I will intervene." Her statement was accompanied by an eye roll. Suddenly, her friend slid the door open, looking quite frantic. Keishan blinked, realizing that she was not alone. Her eyebrow twitched. "Can I help you?" she asked, moving to stand up.

"Oh… I thought… um… never mind," Nicole murmured. Keishan scowled and demanded why she was in her chipmunk form—to which Nicole began irritated—and why she came barging in. "For your information, I just heard that Kagura is planning on helping Sniper to kill you!"

"_Eh_…? What the hell did I do?"

"Wait, no…! I mean those two are planning on killing Naraku, so that means you die, too!" Nicole amended. Keishan gave her friend a sour expression. She walked over to the kitsune, and then slammed her fist down on Nicole's head. "Ow! What the hell?" she whimpered.

"Say that clearly next, you idiot!" Keishan shouted. "Couldn't you see we were in a middle of a conversation? _Ru_de!"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

"Naraku's not gonna die, okay? The guy has the regenerative powers of worm. He's not going to just keel over just because of some human. He might get beat up, though," she murmured thoughtfully.

"But-!"

"Hey, now… He's my problem, and I'll deal with it when the time comes," she interrupted. The foreign demon shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a reluctant mate, but that doesn't change the fact that I am his mate… and that asshole, Sesshomaru's mate, too…" At Nicole's horrified and confused expression, Keishan sighed. "It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later. For now, let me do what I think is best, ne?" Nicole, whimpering, nodded her head in agreement. "Now… Please change back to you humanoid form. I can't hold back my laughter anymore."

Nicole almost attacked her friend in fury.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated


End file.
